


Count to Ten

by OnceUponAHappyTime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crime, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAHappyTime/pseuds/OnceUponAHappyTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills is a homicide detective with a 10 year old son, tough as nail and hunted by a more than painful past. Lieutenant Robin Locksley is a fire marshal also a single parent and both are forced to work together catching one of the worst serial killers Chicago has ever seen. Will they overcome their differences and bring the murderer to justice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ready for a new ride? So this story is loosely based on one of my fav books Count to Ten by Karen Rose but I made my own version of it -So first of all peeps this story has a M rating for a reason…this fic isn't fluffy or sweet (yes there will fluffy moments too)but rather dark. It will deal with topics like murder, rape, child and drug abuse, violence and if that triggers you I ask you to please stay away from this story. There will be trigger warnings on every chapter.
> 
> Thank you Abi for taking again a look at it and staying with me. Thanks also to Ayla for making the cover for this fic! Love both of you!
> 
> So this is only a taste of the fic to see if you guys like it. Chapters will become considerably longer later.
> 
> As usual I don't own anything and I'm responsible for all mistakes made.

Regina is staring at the door in front of her trying to will herself to make the next step. The door which leads to the 13th precinct of the Chicago homicide department. To walk through this door walk up to her desk like she had done every _fucking_ day for the last 11 years, but her feet won’t obey her. So she stands there. Big rain drops fall and wet her thoroughly, but she still doesn’t move.

It’s stupid- completely ridiculous! She is a homicide detective for heaven’s sake; she doesn’t fear anything. She has solved more cases than most- has found her way out of the most dangerous situations. She isn’t afraid to open a simple door and start her work day, she isn’t!

But she is. Regina is terrified; terrified because she failed- failed once again. Only this time her failure didn’t cost her partners life. Not this time, but it was a close call. If the bullet had hit David only one inch further to the left she would’ve lost another partner and it would’ve been her fault. Again.

But David lives; that much Regina knows from calling the hospital, feeling too guilty to visit herself. She knows he will be angry with her for not showing up- especially since he isn’t the only one who got into close contact with a bullet. Her right side still aches; the scar a reminder of her own incompetence.

Regina has spent the last two weeks at home on strict orders from her doctor. Regina hated it, her only saving grace was that she could spend more time with Henry. Henry is almost ten years old now. He is Regina’s whole world, and was almost an orphan all because Regina couldn’t keep it together.

_Stupid, so damn stupid!_

Regina shakes her head and reaches for the door handle again, knowing that she can’t stay here forever- she has a case to get to. Not to mention that she is soaking wet; her coat and hat not providing much protection from the harsh rain

“Get it together, Mills. What’s done is done. Do better next time,” Regina mutters, taking a deep breath when a soft voice startled her.

“Hello Miss, are you alright?” Regina turns around only to get caught in deep blue eyes. Certain eyes belong to an attractive man who now studies her with concern. Regina is lost for words for a moment, and merely stares at the man in front of her.

“You know, if you need a place to stay there is a homeless shelter just around the corner. I can take you there?” He has a British accent- something Regina has always had a weakness for. It takes a moment for her to realize what the meaning of his words actually are. He thinks she is a homeless person. Well… she can’t blame him- with her dark coat and hat drenched in water she might actually look lost.

Regina is so taken aback by the whole situation that even her usually sharp tongue can’t help her out. The man simply smiles softly at her and hands over his umbrella which Regina- still confused by all this- takes.

“Here, so you can at least stay dry. Please stay safe,” and with those words he gently squeezes her shoulder and goes through the door she has been standing in front for a small eternity.

Regina stays there, the umbrella in her hand, staring after the hot British guy till what just happened sinks in. She has to laugh, really laugh, and it does the job. It rips her out of her self-loathing, and she finally opens the door to follow the man. Regina walks up the stairs to her workplace (she never takes the elevator- she has to stay in shape, after all) turns left twice and then she is there. She takes one last deep breath and walks to her desk

“Look who the cat dragged in! Nice of you to show your pretty face around her again, Mills,” Detective Emma Swan- one of Regina’s long term colleagues and friend welcomes her with a grin. There aren’t many woman in the homicide department, so they had stuck together from day one. Emma is a good cop; smart and clever, but with a big mouth which often gets her in trouble. Something Regina can relate too.

“Well Swan, I’m surprised that you didn’t turn this place upside down while I was gone. I feared the worst,” Regina replies with a smirk, slowly feeling like herself again. “Oh look who’s back! The Queen herself!” Neal Cassidy- Emma’s partner- called from the break room where he was standing chewing on a carrot.

“Hey, Cassidy. Trying to quit smoking again?” Regina asks, noticing the vegetable in Neal’s mouth. He has been trying to quit for years, and carrots seem to be his new way.

“Yeah, but it’s a bitch. And I hate carrots,” the other detective answers. “But seriously- it’s good to have you back. How’s the little man?”

“Henry is fine, thanks for asking. And, I bet it is. I’m still amazed you two children didn’t hurt yourself,” Regina mumbles, at the same time checking out if everything on her desk was where it was supposed to be. She takes off her coat and hat and straightens her dark pants and blazer and makes sure the buttons of her red blouse are closed enough to not show _too_ much of her cleavage. This is work, after all.

“Charming. I think I take it back,” Neal says throwing a plastic cup after Regina who catches it while giving her colleague one of her best evil glares. “Stop throwing things, Cassidy,” she turns to Emma “Is Gold in?”

“Yes, the Captain is in, but with some dude. I think it’s about our- well _your_ \- new case. It’s a really bad one Regina,” Emma answers, swallowing hard. Regina takes another deep breath. Emma- well, all of them- are used to pretty gruesome cases and if an experienced Detective like Emma says it’s bad, it’s bad. Just what Regina needs on her first day back!

“Regina wait,” Emma calls after her “How’s David? How are you?” Regina stops dead but when she turns around her face is emotionless. One of the few good things her mother taught her. “You’ll have to ask him that yourself, Swan. And I’m fine,” with that Regina walks straight to the Captain’s office, not daring to look around, knowing what she will see in her teams eyes; concern- pity, and she can’t deal with all that now.

Can’t think about the shooting that almost cost David’s life and hers too. Can’t think about how she was too distracted to see the drug dealer take out his gun. She should’ve seen it- she was trained to see it. But it doesn’t matter; all that matters now is her new case (and that neither David’s child nor hers lost a parent).

So Regina opens the door, ready to report for duty and ready to tell her boss that whoever is in there with him to help her can _shove off_. Whatever the case is about, she can handle it.

Then Regina stops dead again.

Because the man standing next to her boss is _him_. The man who gave her his umbrella is standing in the Captain’s office in a very nice suit with that same _damn_ soft smile, looking at her in confusion. Well, he isn’t the only one.

“Ah Regina! Perfect timing. Lieutenant Locksley, this is Detective Mills. She will be the lead Detective on this case. Regina, dearie, this is Fire Marshall Robin Locksley. He will assist you on this case.”

Regina just stares; she can’t believe what she is seeing. “You?” She whispers, shaking her head.

“Well hello again, Detective. Nice to officially meet you,” Robin says, studying her thoughtfully. Regina doesn’t like his gaze on her, it feels like he is seeing straight through her- not to mention that she is embarrassed like hell.

Damnit, of all the people in the world he had to be the one catching her day-dreaming. He thought she was a _homeless_ _person_ for heaven’s sake. ‘Great first impression, Mills, just great’ Regina thinks.

She puts on a smile and straightens her spine, looking as professional as she can as she extends her hand to shake his. “Nice to meet you, Lieutenant.” He keeps his gaze on her for a moment longer and then shakes her hand.

“But I don’t think your assistance will be needed. I can handle it,” Regina says sharply, and her smile doesn’t reach her eyes. She won’t be working with a new partner- she won’t. “Despite Gold I already have a partner, I don’t need a new one.”

“Detective, this is not up for debate. David will be out for quite some time and you need somebody with Mr. Locksley’s knowledge for the case. Lieutenant, would you give me and Miss Mills a few seconds alone?” Gold asks, and with last glance Robin leaves them.

“Gold I…” Regina starts but Gold interrupts her. “Be quiet, Regina. You are my best Detective and god knows this case needs it but you still work for me, and if I say jump you say how high are we clear Detective?”

Regina knows to pick her battles, so she nods and sits down on the chair Gold has pulled out for her and asks “So what is this case about?”

“It’s a bad one, Regina,” Gold starts and Regina sighs.

It was gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we go peeps chapter 2. Thank you for your kind responses I'll hope you keep enjoying it!
> 
> A big thank you to Abi again don't know what I would do without you!
> 
> Trigger warning: Mentions of rape but nothing graphic
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me on Twitter (OnceUponAHappy) or Tumblr (onceuponahappytime)

“Define ‘bad’,” Regina says, leaning back in her chair. Her day has already been crappy and a nightmare-inducing case isn’t actually what she needs now.

“Are you alright?” Gold questions, instead of giving her an answer. There is real concern in his eyes even if his voice stays rather cold. Gold is a son of a bitch, Regina knows that well, but after all he is the man who taught her everything, and who- usually- does have her back.

Somehow he has taken a liking to her so yes, his question is a genuine one; but he is still one of the last people Regina wants to talk about the painful chaos inside her, so she replies with “My doctor cleared me for work. I’m good to go.”

She knows Gold doesn’t believe her, but she seems to be in good enough shape for him to let it slide. So her boss merely sighs and sits down opposite her and takes out a file, the look in his eyes turning from worried to tired.

Regina raises her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to start speaking. He throws one last glance at her and opens the file.

“We found a body early this morning. Ruby Lucas , 22.” _Damn! 22- that’s young_ Regina thinks with a frown. “How did she die?”

“We don’t have an official cause of death yet, the dragon is working on it but there is a hole in her head that has many similarities with a bullet hole.” The dragon-the nickname for Dr. Malina Bauer, their medical examiner. A brilliant woman- but a sharp tongue and sometimes lacking some basic social skills like politeness or sympathy. Except her patients; there the blond woman shows a kinder side of herself. Regina likes Mal, has from the beginning.

She might be a scary dragon bitch from time to time, but she is damn good in her job; cuts to the chase and- if you are in her good books- very loyal and caring. But she does have the nickname dragon for a reason… if you piss her off and she spies fire you’d better run as fast as you can. Because it won’t be pretty if she roasts you.

“Does Mal have any idea when she might have the final results? Or any preliminary hints?” Regina asks even though she knows her blond friend hates the guessing game. She is a scientist and only answers questions about the bodies after having all the facts. Regina has heard those words quite a few times from the medical examiner.

“The girl was burnt pretty badly. Same applies to the house. Which is the reason why Locksley is here. He works for the OFI and if you haven’t spent your youth as a firefighter or anything like it you will need his help,” Gold tells her with a role of his eyes.

“Office of Fire Investigation; well that explains his need to play the hero,” Regina mumbles to herself too quietly for Gold to hear. She has no intention of telling her Captain how she and the good looking British guy met.

“What was that Regina?” Gold asks, but she just shakes her head. “Nothing. Alright young girl with no cause of death yet, but burnt. Why do I get the feeling there is something else, Gold?”

Her boss takes a deep breath before he answers “There might be indications that the girl was sexually assaulted.” Regina rubs her temple at this. This day gets worse and worse by the minute.

“The house belongs to Eugenia and Geppetto Lucas who both are on vacation in New York. They will be back by tomorrow. Ruby was their granddaughter and was only supposed to go to their house to feed the cat. Mrs. Lucas told us Ruby sometimes stayed the night when she needed the calm to study.”

Regina looks at her Captain for a moment thoughtfully, and then says “So you’re saying she wasn’t supposed to be there? So we aren’t even sure if she was the actual target?”

“No we don’t. And-”Gold stops as his phone buzzes and as he looks up the pain in his eyes hasn’t disappeared entirely. “That was Dr. Bauer; she needs you down in the morgue. And Regina, I want you to work _with_ Locksley- together- and behave yourself. I know you’ve been through a lot lately but he’s good in what he does and that young girl deserves both of you at 100%. And if you’re thinking about acting out like a five year old you’ll be on desk duty for the rest of the year. Do I make myself clear Detective?”

“Crystal clear, “Regina grits through her teeth. “Good. So get your new partner and get down to the morgue. Hush hush dearie.”

With those words and another role of her dark eyes Regina gets up and leaves the office, readying herself to face her new partner and the young girl which had to die such a senseless death.

Robin shakes his head in disbelieve as he leaves Gold’s office. It’s only 11 am and he already hates this day. Getting woken up to a burnt 22 year old isn’t exactly a nice way to start his morning. He had to be at the crime scene so soon that he didn’t have time to bring his son to day-care but had to rush out of the house at 6.30 am, without a coffee. And finding a babysitter at this time is bloody impossible and he owes his neighbor big time.

Later he was glad that he didn’t have time for coffee the image of the burnt young girl still in is head. Robin of course has seen many burn victims in his years first as fireman and later as fire investigator but Ruby… she has to be one of the worst.

Robin usually doesn’t mind sharing his cases with the homicide department but this time… he needs somebody with a sharp mind, somebody who is at the top of their game. And Regina Mills… well she certainly hasn’t been.

He has been standing behind her for full 5 minutes before she even realized his presence and to be honest she doesn’t look like somebody he wants to have his back.

It’s not that he isn’t fascinated by her- he is actually rather sure that he has never seen a more beautiful woman than her. The whiskey colored eyes have already caught his attention outside. Robin has never seen more expressional eyes than the ones of the dark haired woman. It was like the brown orbs are a window to her soul. Robin knows it sounds cheesy, but it does seem that way.

Her hair was the second thing he noticed. It was black, shoulder-length, and it looked soft and silky (Robin wonders for a moment how it would feel in his hands and scolds himself a moment later- he has work to do) falling down in soft waves.

Her lips were painted in a bright red, matching the red of her blouse which clung to a perfect body. She was rather small; even in heels she barely reaches his shoulders.

So yes, Robin did notice the beauty of his new partner. But he isn’t here to find a girlfriend, but a competent partner and he is not so sure if that applies to the olive skinned detective.

Gold did assure him that Det. Mills is his best cop on the force, and even though Robin is inclined to believe the Captain words he is warry. Better too careful than bloody hell get screwed over by her.

The door to the office suddenly opens and said woman emerges of it head held up with her rather regal posture. She kind of reminds Robin of a Queen.

He can see her searching the office for him, looking less pleased to work with him than he is about this entire arrangement. “Locksley! Morgue now,” she snaps at him and Robin raises his eyebrows at her bossy tone.

“Easy there, milady. I’d like to remind you that I’m supposed to work _with you_ and not _for you_ ,” Robin tells her, not moving a bit. She rolls her eyes at this (and looks rather adorable doing so) and growls “Mal has a COD if you want to stay here and stare holes in the wall be my guest. And don’t call me milady; I’m not your lady.” With that his new lovely partner turns around and just walks away.

Damn woman

But she doesn’t reach the door before swings open from the other side where a very pissed of woman waits. She is about his age (short dark hair, a bit taller than Regina) and she is very clearly blood pissed at his new partner if the fire in her green eyes is any indication.

Regina stares in her partner’s wife eyes and she can feel her heart stop. She knows what’s coming next; knows it and fears it at the same time. The woman in front of her has almost lost her husband because of Regina’s stupidity, almost had to raise their son by herself because Regina couldn’t keep it together.

“Look Mary Margaret I know you are angry and you have every right to be. I’m so _so_ sorry I screwed up and David… I won’t-” but Regina can’t end her sentence as the other woman interrupts her “-You foolish idiot.”

Well ‘foolish idiot’ is rather harmless, Regina would’ve used stronger words if she was Mary Margaret here, but she is a different person than the pixie-haired district attorney who still believes in happy ending and rainbows and unicorns.

Still- she and David have become something like family for Regina and her son, and she does care a great deal about them, even if Mary Margaret’s hopefulness gets on her nerves from time to time.

“Regina did you seriously think David and I would be angry at you for the shooting? You were on the job- it happens. David said he came out of nowhere you couldn’t have seen him and…” Now it is on Regina to interrupt the district attorney “I had a different angle than David, I should’ve seen him.”

“Regina it wasn’t your fault, and neither David nor I blame you for it. For the shooting- you not showing up for two damn weeks that’s another topic.” Mary Margaret tells her and Regina is not sure if she ever has heard the younger woman say “damn”.

“David was lying in his bed in great pain waiting every day for you to show up or to _fucking call_ but nothing. And then we have to hear that nobody has heard a word from you. Thankfully we reached Henry otherwise we would’ve though you were lying dead in some alley going after that son of a bitch by yourself. I mean what the hell is wrong with you Regina?” Mary Margaret almost yells, tears now in her eyes.

“I didn’t think he would like to see me,” Regina whispers, surprised at the other woman’s reaction. “You are his _partner_ Regina, he loves you. He knew you were hurt too and damn, all he wanted was for you to come! Nothing else mattered except that you didn’t come to visit him. I know you’re going through a lot right now Regina, but you are like family to us and you can’t just disappear like that.”

Regina swallows hard, trying to ignore Robin’s gaze she can feel so intensely when she looks into her friend’s eyes, and shame in her own. “I’m sorry Mary Margaret.”

It is the defeat in Regina’s tone which makes the district attorney calm down and take Regina’s hand into hers “Then you better get your ass to the hospital today if you don’t want to hear for the rest of your life about how you didn’t visit David.”

“I will I promise,” Regina tells her and then after a short moment of silence adds smirking “Idiot, damn and ass; you’re really pissed off aren’t you?”

“We were worried out of our minds Regina, so yes- I’m really pissed off,” the other woman replies squeezing Regina’s hand “I heard you got a case so I’ll let you go for now but you better show up today.” “I will,” Regina repeats, avoiding her friends gaze this time.

With one last squeeze of her hand Mary Margret walks away, still as worried about her friend as she was before.

Robin has silently watched the interaction between the Detective and the district attorney wondering what exactly is up with his new partner. Speaking of which, Regina is now taking a deep breath and he has to admit it’s impressive how fast she collects herself. When she turns to him her expression is blank and professional. (He notices again how truly beautiful she is)

“Let’s go, Locksley,” she tells him and already starts walking so fast he has to hurry to catch up with her. “You alright?” Robin asks her as soon as he is next to her. “I’m fine,” is all he gets back and she is clearly avoiding his gaze. Something is definitely up with his new partner

“Look, Regina, I don’t know what’s going on but with all due respect don’t you think you should take some time off? This case is rough and…” Robin doesn’t get to say whatever else he thinks about the case as Regina stops and spins around- fire burning in those dark orbs.

“No Locksley, I don’t need some time off, I’ve already had that. I said I’m fine and I mean it. I’m not a cop since yesterday; I've been doing this for 11 years and I’ll tell you they were damn fine years. I’m a Queen in my job and a bullet isn’t going to change that. I can work this case,” She practically snarls that at him but then adds almost softly “I’m sorry that I seemed off before, it won’t happen again,” and Robin can see so much pain and self-loathing shimmer in those whisky colored eyes for a second that it takes his breath away.

But her voice doesn’t break once; she seems calm and ready. Regina doesn’t break eye contact the entire time and Robin has to admit that he might not be so cool after taking a bullet and almost losing his partner, so he should cut her some slack. Many have indeed assured him that she is the best in her field so a second chance is maybe called for.

“What happened to your partner?” Robin asks curiously. If he has to work with her he needs to know what’s going on.

“He was shot,” is the short reply he gets. “But he will be alright?” “Yes he will be,” again a short reply. Knowing that he is on thin ice here Robin decides to push a bit further.

“You were shot, too.”

“It’s only a scratch and like I told you I’m fine. Can we move on now?” Robin looks at the dark haired beauty thoughtfully and keeps pushing even further. “Why were you staring at the window?” She flinches at this, but just like before composes herself within seconds.

“That, Lieutenant, is none of your damn business,” there is it again- the fire in her eyes. Robin thinks for a moment that yes there might be a reason why people call Det. Mills the Evil Queen, but he tries to forget about it. Things like that are unprofessional.

“I rather disagree, Detective. If we stay partners I need to know that you have my back and are not daydreaming. Can I be sure of this?”

For a moment Robin thinks she seriously considers punching him (which is a rather hilarious picture because of their height difference) “Like I said I know what I’m doing. I assure you I will save your ass when you inevitably get yourself in trouble.”

Their eyes lock for a few moments and neither of them breaks eye contact until Robin finally slowly nods

“Alright milady I’ll give you a second chance,” Robin tells her, giving her a soft smile. A soft smile which is only answered by another role of her eyes and a “How generous of you Locksley. And I already told you- I’m not your lady. Call me that again and I’ll show how hard a lady actually can punch someone,” with that she turns around and walks into a door next to him which Robin assumes is the morgue.

This bloody woman is seriously getting on his nerves.

This damn British man is seriously getting on her nerves.

Questioning her judgment- how dare he! Admittedly it’s not her best day today but still- how dare he. Regina isn’t sure if she’s ever met somebody as annoying as the fire marshal currently walking behind her. He is attractive, that was without question. She does have to swallow once or twice when he looks at her with those deep blue eyes. He also has a nice smile and dimples oh my god she almost forgot those.

Those dimples might be the most attractive thing about this man. This or the accent even, though his body is rather nice too. Not that it mattered- it is just an observation.

“Well well look what the cat dragged in. Good morning little one,” Malina doesn’t smile often but Regina is usually one of the few who is at the receiving end from such a rare thing.

“Hey Mal, nice to see you,” Regina replies, smiling back softly. She really does like this woman. The smell not so much, nor the burnt body Regina’s gaze lands on. She was small… Ruby, right, that was her name. It’s the first thing Regina notices and she had to take a deep breath to keep her emotions at bay.

Which might not be the best idea because the smell in here is actually really bad. But Regina has seen and smelled worse so she pulls herself together. She has a job to do. Getting justice for that girl lying in front of her.

“Who are you?” Mal almost snaps at Robin; not the biggest fan of new people either. “Lieutenant Locksley my new partner for this case,” Regina explains to her friend, rolling her eyes while doing it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Bauer,” Robin tells Mal, nodding since she clearly isn’t able to give her hand without getting body tissue all over Robin. “Likewise, hot shot,” the doctor replies, smirking. Robin chuckles at that.

Regina sighs, annoyed, and then returns her attention to the medical examiner “Do you have a cause of death, Mal?” The blond woman nods and points at an X-ray. “Bullet through the head. I also didn’t find any carbon monoxide in her lungs indicating that she was dead before the fire started.”

“A bullet… so I guess that means we can rule out accident,” Regina says with a sigh. "Gold said there is a chance that she was raped?” Regina asks, already afraid of the answer.

“I can’t tell for sure but it’s very likely. She wasn’t wearing any pants or panties when she died so unless that’s her thing…” The dragon explains and all three of them know that the chances of Ruby Lucas not being raped before she was murdered are very slim.

“So possibly raped, then shot and burnt. Gold was right- that’s a lovely case,” Regina mutters sarcastically.

“Is there anything else you have for us Doctor?” Robin asks her, seemingly unaffected by all this but Regina can see the pain in his blue eyes; can see a look in them that probably matches the one in her own.

“Not at the moment, no. I’ll call you if I find anything else,” Mal replies and with that Regina and Robin both throw one last look at the girl, nod at Mal, and leave.

“I need to take a look at the crime scene,” Regina tells Robin, who nods and gives her a smile but this time it doesn’t reach his eyes.

This day truly sucks

Robin is surprised that Regina lets him drive, she seems to be the bossy kind who doesn’t like to give up control but then he sees her wince. Her gun-shot wound he realizes. It’s probably more than just a scratch after all.

“You alright?” He asks her again when she sits next to him in his car. “How often do you want to ask me that Locksley? I told you I’m fine,” she snaps at him, looking straight forward.

“Yeah you can tell somebody else this bullshit. I saw you wince in pain twice alone in the last five minutes,” Robin tells her, grabbing something from the glovebox . “I’m fine,” is all he gets again, but he simply holds a pack of Advil and pushes it into her hand. “You are in pain. Take one. I won’t start driving till you take one.”

She glares at him but finally takes a pill- swallows it with some water she takes from her purse- and again stares out of the window. “Good girl,” Robin tells her touches her shoulder softly but she flinches back from his touch. He thinks he can see fear in her eyes for a moment in her eyes but it’s gone when he looks again.

“Would you please be so kind to finally start driving? I’d like to see the crime scene while we still have sunlight,” Robin rolls his eyes at her bossy tone but starts the car.

They drive in silence, Robin throwing subtle glances at this new partner. He has seen her flinch at him or more at the words he said. Not that you would see something now; Regina looks perfectly calm and collected (the Advil seemed to help) so he doesn’t push further.

“Ruby’s father and grandfather were cops,” Regina tells him, going through the file in her lap. “You think there might be a connection between their job and Ruby’s death?” Robin asks casually. “Maybe. Being a cop’s daughter isn’t always easy,” his new partner replies, still reading the file

“Speaking from experience?” Robin questions throwing a curious glance at her. “Not directly no. But my step-father was a judge so close enough,” Regina tells him still not looking up. “‘Was’… as in retired or-” “Dead. He died three weeks ago,” Robin is rather stunned by her answer- or more the calm tone she delivered it in.

“So in the last three weeks you lost your step-father, almost lost your partner and took a bullet yourself? That’s a bloody lot to deal with, milady,” Robin tells her almost admiring. No wonder she has been a bit off.

“Like I said I’m fine. And you have to turn left at the next intersection,” Regina mutters, clearly still avoiding his gaze. Robin wants to say something else but then her phone rings and his comment is cut short.

 

Regina is uncomfortable. Her side hurts (less since the Advil) and she had the feeling that Robin- contrary to most others- sees right through her. She is jumpy today, nervy, and she thinks he recognizes it. But to be honest her flinching hasn’t been very subtle but a touch and “good girl”- it brings back memories; memories Regina likes to forget.

And usually she is very good at that but lately… yeah Robin is right, she has a lot to deal with right now (he has no idea how much actually). Thankfully before he can keep asking questions her phone rings.

Henry.

This makes her smile for the first time today. Her little prince usually has that effect on her. She picks up the phone with a soft. “Hello sweetheart, everything alright?” Regina isn’t really worried- Henry often checks in before lunch when she gets a new case. He tells her about his day, how school was, how yummy his lunch at their neighbor Belle has been (but not as good as her’s he insists) and that they are now watching television (yes he already did all his homework, he promises) and that they are having a great time.

“That’s good to know, honey. So it’s just you and Belle on my wonderful sofa right?” She asks because she has a very clear idea who else might be there to. Somebody her son dearly loves (and she too she might not always admit to it) but who is clearly not allowed to sit on the soft or any similar surface in Regina’s house.

This who else is Ayla, their golden retriever. Regina found the dog 4 years ago during a case and as soon as she and Henry had met they were inseparable. So after many conversations Regina finally gave in and now Ayla is fix part of their little family.

As much as she fought against her in the beginning, even Regina has to admit that coming home to a very enthusiastic dog with warms eyes who loves to cuddle is… nice.

Nice- as long Ayla stays away from her sofa.

“Where is Ayla?” Regina asks her son, knowing fully well that the dog is very likely next to her son at the moment. “She is at her pillow I swear mum,” Regina isn’t exactly sure if her son tells her the truth, but it has been some tough weeks for Henry too so she lets it slide.

“I’ll try to be home before bedtime, sweetie. Be a good boy for Belle alright?” Henry tells her yes he will, that she should be careful and that he loves her. Regina ends the phone call with an “I love you too,” before she directs her attention back to Robin who she is very well aware has been throwing glances at her the entire ride.

First they were more concerned, now they have changed to genuine curiosity. She thinks; hopes.

“You have a son?” Robin asks her, that soft smile back at his face, maybe a bit of surprise in his tone. And the dimples- god why does she find them so attractive?

“Yes I do. Henry. He turns 10 in a week.” Regina replies now smiling too. It sometimes amazes her how much light and joy her son brought into her life.

“Henry is a beautiful name.” Robin takes his eyes of the road for a moment and directs his smile at her. And she returns it even if just for a moment.

“Do you have children?” Regina asks curious. “Yes I do actually. Also a son. Roland is five.” Regina can tell how proud he is of his son too, and for some reason that warms her heart. There is something attractive about a man with young children.

“May I ask you if Henry’s father is still in the picture?” Regina has expected that question- has seen his blue eyes gaze down to her ring finger (has done the same to him out of simple curiosity of course)

“No he isn’t. Daniel died before Henry was born,” Regina tells him, surprised at herself for even saying that much. She only wanted to say no but his blue eyes looked so understanding. She won’t say more though too many old and painful wounds come with Daniel’s death.

“I’m very sorry to hear that Regina. A child shouldn’t have to grow up without a father,” Regina hears something like recognition in his tone so she dares to ask “And Roland’s mother?” Because Robin isn’t wearing a ring either and as he looks up she can see the same pain mirrored in his eyes that she knows is in hers.

“She died one year after Roland was born. Car crash.”

He loved her, Regina can tell that much at the tone of his voice and he still misses her. But well there isn’t really a day that passes by where she doesn’t miss Daniel so she understands.

They share another look and then both smile- it’s just a moment- and then Robin stops the car. They’d arrived at the crime scene. “So here we are,” Robin tells her, still smiling softly and for some reason Regina suddenly can’t wait to get out of the car. She suddenly sees something in his blue eyes- some kind of understanding and it scares the hell out of her. So she almost jumps out of the car (leading to hiss of pain on her part) and a concerned “Are you alright?” which she only answers with a sharp “If you ask me that again I’ll put a bullet between your eyes and tell the Captain it was self-defense- the only way to finally make you shut up,” with that, Regina walks towards the entrance door leaving a stunned Robin behind her. He follows her a moment later.

 

That woman is driving him crazy. One moment she is all warm and open and the next she throws the door into his face. Which she now almost does- quite literally- and just thanks to Robin’s quick reflexes he gets the door before it is pushed into his face.

“Thank you for holding the door open, Detective,” Robin calls after her where she replies with a “Not my fault that you are too slow. If you want to work with me you have to catch up with me,” she tells him, walking straight to the crime scene.

“Milady, be careful there a places you rather should not set f-,” but she interrupts with a “I know what I’m doing Locksley. Hurry up,” and she is gone again.

Robin catches up leading her to where they found the girl, making sure she arrived there safe (they did ensure this morning that the house was safe but you still have to be careful) and opens the next door for her- she answers with a “I can open doors by myself.”

Robin sighs deeply and he tells her “A simple ‘thank you’ would’ve sufficed.” But she already isn’t listening anymore

This gorgeous stunning and bloody annoying woman is going to be the death of him, Robin Locksley thinks as he dutifully follows his new partner. And maybe- just maybe- rolls his eyes once or twice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey peeps hope you are alright! So I know it's been awhile but I my exams are getting closer…but I'll try to keep up. I did my research on all the technicalities of arson in this chapter but I don't give any guaranties that everything is the way its supposed to be. I also hope I get to post longer chapters but that depends on law School
> 
> Big thank you to Abi who took a look at this chapter even though she was sick!
> 
> As usual I don't own anything and I'm responsible for all mistakes made. So enjoy now and please don't forget to review! I love your comments so much
> 
> Trigger warning: Murder (big surprise there)

Regina sighs as she walks through the burnt house. It had been a truly beautiful house- well as much as you can tell from something like that, when most of it is turned into ash. Robin guides her to the place where the young girl died and Regina's heart becomes heavy. There are pictures of their victim, of Ruby on the wall. A pretty girl with brown hair with one single red strand in it. She had her entire life in front of her. Love, friendship, success.

But it is all taken from her, taken from her family; burnt and crushed. Regina feels anger flowing through her, thinks of the coward who took an innocent life and vows again to herself to find the bastard and make him pay. For Ruby.

"Explain to me what happened here," Regina asks, turning her attention to her new partner. Robin glances shorty at her before telling her about his morning "Neighbours called the fire department about an explosion at about 5:30 am this morning; they arrived here five minutes later. Most of the house was already on fire then. Whoever did this removed the gas valve and as soon as the kitchen was full of gas he left something there which could start the fire and let the kitchen explode. We also found brand accelerators on the wall. "

Mal has told them that the approximate time of death was between 5 and 7am, so Ruby likely died close to the starting of the fire

Said wall has a dark V muster one that is unusually tight. It's not Regina's first fire investigation and she has more knowledge than Gold thinks she does. Still, she is no expert, but she does know a fair bit.

"What is that 'something' he used to set the fire?" Regina asks curiously, looking around.  
"We don't know yet but I think…"

"Hey Robin!" a loud voice startles Regina and stops Robin from ending his sentence. She turns around only to see a huge man standing right next to her. The first thing Regina notices are his eyes; kind eyes which are now full of pain and anger.  
"John. Why are you yelling like this?" Robin asks, patting the other man on the shoulder. They clearly know each other rather well.

"In a sec. Who is this?" John asks Robin and before her new partner can say anything Regina moves her hand to shake his and tells him with a fake smile on her lips "Detective Regina Mills. Homicide. And since you already interrupted us would you be so kind as to tell me who _you_ are?"

John takes her hand, a bit taken aback, before answering "John Litel. OFI. I assume your new partner, Robin?" Robin nods.  
"That she is. The girl didn't die through the fire. Did you find something new since we left?"

"That I did." John tells them, making a dramatic pause.  
"Are you waiting for a written invitation or are you going to tell us what you found?" Regina snaps at him. John looks at her with wide eyes  
"You've found yourself a charming one, Robin," and ignores Regina's glare (but she could've sworn she saw him shiver a bit) he continues "We know now what was used to set the fire in the kitchen."  
"Which was what?" Robin asks quickly before Regina can snap at John again. She finds this man rather annoying- no wonder he is friends with Locksley.

"An egg."  
"What?" Both Robin and Regina ask, thinking they might've misunderstood. "An egg. Like at Easter? Are you kidding me?" Regina growls, her patience slowly running out.

"Well no, not really. They are far bigger and were filled with nitrate and guar gum, probably so it would cling to the wall. That's why the V muster is so tight. The V muster is…"  
"I know what that is. Fire tends to spread in V musters on walls which shows us where the fire originated. This is not my first time in a fire investigation," Regina snaps, shooting another glare at John.  
"That's correct, Detective. You are full of surprises aren't you?" Robin grins at her, that damn grin only growing wider as he gets a glare too. Annoying bastard.

"The egg also exploded, which makes us believe he bore a hole in the egg, filled it with the mixture and put a fuse on it."  
"A fuse? Are you sure John?" Robin asks, biting his lip. At John's nod and a shared glance between both men Regina sighs and asks "Which means what? I know some things but I'm no firefighter after all."

"It means our perp likes the risk. You only have about 10 to 15 seconds after you ignite the fuse. That's not much time to run far enough away to not get harmed by your own fire," Robin explains

Regina raises her perfectly shaped eyebrows at this information and saves it for later. She asks "How did he get in?" But before either of them can answer another voice comes from behind them "Through the back door, Regina. We found prints there but I doubt they belong to our murderer. It's great to have your back by the way," Tink tells her. The small blond woman works for the crime scene investigation team and Regina can't say she doesn't like the other woman. Tink is smart and thorough, if maybe a bit chatty but Regina admires her sharp mind greatly, so she usually isn't too annoyed when the blond woman won't stop talking.

"Thank you, Tink," Regina gives her a small but genuine smile before she adds "And I think you are right. Check them either way, maybe we'll get lucky." Regina doesn't believe her own words, knows that their perp is smarter than that, but not checking would've been irresponsible and Regina is everything but that.

"Got it, boss. I already know John but who is this handsome fella?" Tink asks, curiously pointing at Robin. "Rose Tinkera, CSU, meet Robin Locksley, OFI," Regina introduces both to each other and rolls her eyes at the little wink Tink throws at her. "He will be working this case too," Regina mutters and then "And stop calling me boss."  
"Well hun you are always acting like one, it seems fitting," Tink replies grinning.

"Oh so you have your bossy attitude with everyone? And I thought I was special," Robin tells her, smirking.  
"I can't help it if most people around me are too incompetent to do their job. Someone has to use their brain," Regina snaps back, making Tink chuckle at her words. "We're also going to need samples from around this area," Regina says, moving to the ground next to where Ruby died.

* * *

"Well we are not as incompetent as you think, milady," Robin tells her shaking his head in annoyance, if not amusement. He moves right next to her, grateful as he now smells something different than burnt flesh and smoke. Regina smells like apples, apples and he thinks cinnamon. Either way can't help himself but move a bit closer to her.

That woman is… well, something. But if you ignore the sharp tongue she is far more capable of doing her job than Robin thought. Her moments around the crime scene told Robin clearly that she knows what she is doing, he never had to pull her out of danger or make sure she doesn't destroy evidence. Which happens rather often at this particular kind of crime scene

Speaking of evidence… "We already took samples Detective. We found traces of gasoline on her. He put it all over her and all around her." Robin watches how she takes in the information (not being very surprised about it).  
"Alright, anything else?" She asks the question directed at anyone but it's the small blonde woman who answers. Robin thinks he likes her; likes her open smile and her clear ability to do her job. "We found some books in the room next to this one, school books. And a necklace with the letter R not far away from it."

"So likely there was the struggle," Regina thinks out loud and then asks him- and Robin can't stop himself from thinking how adorable she looks at the moment, with her face scrunched up in thought. "Most of this house is burnt down. Was the kitchen the only fire source?"

Robin shakes his head when he answers her; impressed that she noticed that "No it wasn't. There was a second one in the master bedroom caused by a cigarette and a garbage can."

"A cigarette and garbage can? That seems so amateur in comparison with the rest doesn`t it?" His new dark haired partner asks and Robin nods. It's strange, truly. Robin wants to add something about the odd second choice of fire source when he sees how Regina suddenly turns pale and grips at the chair next to her for support.

"Regina, are you alright?" Robin asks, concerned, already reaching for her. But- of course- she doesn't accept his help, but takes a deep breath before she answers him "I took your Advil on an empty stomach and now I'm paying for it." She grimaces at that, making Robin almost a bit angry. She really doesn't take care of herself at all.  
"Why didn't you say something before? Come one let's go and find something to fill your belly."

Regina wanted to protest, but she has to take another deep breath and to Robin surprise actually agrees "Fine, Locksley. Let's go. There is a diner right next to the police station."

Both of them say goodbye in a few words (after both John and Tink assure them they will call if something new comes up) and then leave the crime scene, Regina walking straight in front of him, avoiding his gaze. He on the other hand, doesn't take his eyes of her, worried about her. He wonders for a moment why he is so angry; why he cares so much about her well-being. Sure- she is his partner and he likes to think he is a somewhat decent human being but still… the feeling of concern is a bit too strong for his taste.

Their drive is silent, not one word is exchanged but regarding her slightly green look Robin thinks it's actually better for her to keep her mouth closed. He doesn't really fancy cleaning vomit out of his car and can't think she would be too thrilled about it either.

This time she actually waits for the car to fully stop and slowly walks towards a nice looking diner, red fluffy chairs and the smell of French fries already greeting them as they come closer. She guides them to the last table right next to the wall and sits down with a tired sigh. She looks tired and worn out, Robin is quite sure by now that she bribed her doctor to let her back to work so soon but he knows it's better to keep his mouth shut. Regina won't listen to him anyway.

"Hey Regina, nice to see you again. Are you alright?" A tall man in his thirties arrives at their table, smiling at Regina who to Robin's surprise smiles right back.  
"Hi Jefferson I'm fine, thank you. Just starving," Robin presses his lips together at the kind interaction between his new partner and the man who apparently owns the diner. "Good, that's good. Your usual?" He asks, only now realizing that Regina isn't alone.

"Yes please. Locksley what do you want?" Robin studies the menu for a moment before he answers.  
"The Special Beef burger and some French fries please."

"Alright, food will be ready soon. It's truly great to have you back, Detective," with that the other man disappears leaving them alone.

"So you are often here I gather?" Robin asks her curiously. It's not actually the place he would've guessed Regina Mills likes.  
"David and I are usually go here in our breaks. And my neighbour Belle works here when she doesn't look after my son. And well, Jefferson is a really great cook so…" Robin nods at that and since she is almost nice at the moment he keeps talking "So what's your usual?"

She chuckles at that looks almost soft for just a moment. "Apple pancakes." It's now Robin's turn to chuckle and at her confused 'What?' he tells her "Well Regina I expected a lot but not that. Didn't see you as a 'sweet things' kinda girl."

She smiles at that, her cheeks turning a bit pink and Robin can't stop himself thinking how truly stunning she looks when she smiles. And how adorable when she blushes.  
"I've loved them since I was a little girl. My father used to make them for me." "Your father, but not the one who died recently?" Robin asks and regrets it immediately as the smile disappears; the softness vanishes replaced by something far darker. "No, my father died years ago. They are nothing alike," Robin thinks there is more to it- notices her bitter tone- but decides not push any further. The pain that is suddenly apparent in her dark eyes stops him.

Before any of them can change the topic Jefferson appears with their food, smiles again at Regina (which makes Robin feels something strange at the pit of his stomach) and they both eat in silence for a moment.  
"Are they good?" Robin tries to bring the conversation back on track.  
"They are," is all the reply he gets before they are in silence again. "Jefferson is famous for his homemade apple sauce. Family recipe," Regina adds and Robin is grateful that he seemingly didn't overstep after all.

"The burger is good as well," he tells her taking another big bite from the greasy food.  
"So Locksley, what do you think? Are we dealing with an amateur or a pro?" Robin thinks about it for a moment before he answers  
"The garbage can was simple but the eggs… this was far more complex even though…"

"Even though…?" Regina looks at him, waiting for an answer.  
"The whole explosion thing… it was bloody unnecessary. It was almost childish. A 'look at me, look what I can do' but in the end I think we are dealing with someone who already did something similar in the past. The whole thing was orchestrated perfectly; too well thought through for a first timer."

Both of them stay silent for a moment until Regina speaks up again "So a serial arsonist. How lovely." Before Robin can say anything his new partner's phone rings, the soft melodic tone he has already heard in the car coming from her purse.  
"This is Regina Mills"

"And?" He asks when Regina is done with her conversation, popping the last bit of pancake in her mouth.  
"Emma talked to Ruby's best friend and she said Ruby had trouble with her boyfriend the day before she died."  
"Her boyfriend, hmm, I guess we have to pay him a visit. Shall we milady?" Both laid the money on the table and like before Regina ignores his hand and just gets up, walking out of the diner. Robin only shakes his head.

* * *

Regina feels considerably better after the pancakes- her stomach has settled and she scolds herself for not eating anything earlier. She has the bad habit of skipping meals when she is stressed. She almost threw up on the crime scene, and besides the mortification of vomiting in front of Locksley she might've even caused harm to the crime scene. Well, she feels alright now. It's time to have a serious conversation with Ruby's boyfriend.

Peter Wolf only lives ten minutes away from the diner, so the drive is a rather short one, something Regina is grateful for. Robin manged to bring their conversation twice to her step-father and, well, he is the last person she wants to think about right now. Not now when she has a killer to catch.

They arrive at the dorm where Ruby and her boyfriend live, both studying at the same college even though Ruby is a far better student than Peter, but Regina won't judge before she meets the young man. Which she does a few moments later. A 19 year old boy who is still crying- barely can catch his breath.

"Peter I need you to take a deep breath. Can you do this?" Regina asks, her voice almost soft. She is not entirely convinced that his boy doesn't have anything to do with Ruby's murder; crocodile tears are easily faked.

"I l-loved her Detective M-Mills I-I swear I wouldn't ever hurt her ever," Peter cries.  
"Can you tell me where you were last night and early morning Peter?" Regina questions softly, studying Ruby's boyfriend carefully.  
"I was at my best f-friends birthday p-party. The entire n-night till almost 9 am."

"We heard you and Ruby had a fight. What was it about?" Robin asks, his tone far sharper than Regina's. Even without any experience together they both got the bad-good-cop routine well done. Regina is impressed that Robin noticed that the boy was more open to her from the first second, immediately taking on the rougher role.

He might annoy her but she has to admit that he is a very smart and attentive man. Even though Regina isn't really fond of the last one. She always has the feeling the man looks straight through her; can see behind her professional mask, and that makes her nervous and uneasy.

Especially now when so much is happening in her life (Oh god, she has to visit David today, oh god) it's really not helping at all. Not to mention how her thoughts always drift up to his deep blue eyes, how her body shivers when he accidently touches her. She is just tired, nervy, Regina reasons. That's all.

Peter tries to find her eyes and Regina looks at him, squeezes his shoulder comfortingly and then he answers "She needed to study, there was a huge exam coming but I wanted her to come to the party. I know she hated it and wanted to come but she told me she had to otherwise she would fail this semester and her Granny would be beyond pissed. I didn't really listen to her I was just disappointed that she wouldn't come. We fought but that was it. I just wanted her to come to the party." Peter throws Regina a begging glance and she knows then she won't get any more out of him. She is actually (and sadly) fairly sure that he didn't hurt Ruby.

"Do you know somebody who would want to hurt your girlfriend?" Regina asks the shivering boy who shakes his head and then asks if he can have a minute. Regina throws a glance at Robin and both silently agree that they won't get anything useful from the boy.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Regina sighs as soon as they are outside.  
"I gather you don't see him as our murderer either?" Robin questions her and she nods "I'll let Cassidy check his alibi but I don't think he is the one who killed Ruby."

"So we are back to zero. Bloody hell," Robin mutters, sitting in the car with a loud frustrated sigh. Regina feels equally frustrated. Emma and Neal have talked to all of Ruby's friends and none of them knew anything and Peter… well Regina won't put him up high in her list of possible suspects. She is rather sure his alibi will check out.

They keep asking questions talk to neighbours, family members, but none of them can give them any information. Ruby was a kind and caring girl loved by everyone, no she didn't have an enemy, no she was never in any actual trouble. She was a wonderful human being.

It is about seven in the evening as Robin and Regina decide to call it a night after talking for hours and getting nowhere. They would start tomorrow with fresh eyes.

But before any of them can move a man jumps in front of them. A man that makes Regina groan in annoyance- Sidney Glass, reporter of the Chicago Daily. "Detective Mills, can you tell me anything about the arson-murder investigation you are working on?" He asks her, his eyes roaming up and down her body. Regina always gets a cold shiver whenever Sidney is close by and god damn that man is seriously getting on her nerves, his mere presence makes Regina wanting to punch him.

"What makes you think we are working on an arson-murder-case?" Regina asks innocently, playing her charm. Sidney tends to eat from her hand if she is a bit nice to him from time to time.

"Oh Regina you can't fool me. Chicago's number one homicide Detective and a OFI guy? That's so obvious." He almost spits out the OFI part; jealously clearly written all over his face. Regina can feel Robin getting angry next to her but she only puts her arms shortly on his, throwing him a calming look.

"Ah Sidney you always were a smart man," he beams at her compliment but the smile falls fast at the next part of her sentence "But I'm sorry dear I can't tell you anything yet. But if we know something you'll be the first to know." That does the job and Sidney nods, and he strokes over her arm when he leaves- by accident of course- and Regina shivers again.

"You are not actually telling that bloody idiot a damn thing, are you?" Robin asks eyes wide. Regina laughs "Of course not dear. But he doesn't have to know that."

Robin bids her goodbye, a soft smile appearing on his face when he leaves. Leaves to his son- but Regina has something else to do before she can go home to Henry and Ayla.

She has to see David. Regina swings by candy shop busy a bar of coconuts chocolate knowing it's her partners favourite. Regina slowly walks to the hospital nervy and scared. She truly screwed up,

Visiting hours are actually over but Regina can charm her way into David rooms and knocks, hesitating. "Come in," she hears his voice, tears gathering for a moment in her eyes as she enters the room. She just makes sure that the tears are gone when she faces her partner.

"Regina," is all he says, disappointment in his blue eyes- so much disappointment and Regina feels even worse than she did before.  
"Hey David," she says, moving slowly closer and handing over the chocolate. "Here, for you." Both of them stay silent when David takes the candy and holds it close to his nose, smelling it through the packing.

"You are an idiot, Regina," David interrupts the silence, finally looking at her.  
"I know. Your wife already told me that." David sighs and gestures for her to sit on the bed next to him.  
"Well, I'm telling you again. The shooting was not your fault, Regina. I don't blame you- never did. I just was scared out of my mind when they told me that you were shot too and had more or less vanished from the hospital.

"I'm sorry David, I truly am. For everything," Regina tells him; can't quite stop the tears now but it's David and he knows her, knows her probably better than anyone so it's okay to be weak for moment- but just one. David takes her hand into his. "Regina, things like that happen. I'll be fine. Just don't ever disappear like that again."

Regina nods and David squeezes her hand and then tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and she knows everything is alright between them.  
"I won't, I promise."

"Okay, since we've got that sorted tell me about your new case," David asks, opening his chocolate and taking a bite. Regina sighs and starts  
"Young girl, raped, shot and burnt and we have nothing David."  
"Wow that's bad. Tell Gold you need a new partner. I don't want you to have a case like this and have nobody who has your back. Even though I know that you can take care of yourself."

Regina takes a piece, a very small one, from David's chocolate before she answers "I actually have a new partner- temporary," she adds at his shocked expression. "His name is Robin Locksley and he works for the OFI. He is annoying as hell, but not too bad at his job," Regina tells him making him chuckle.

"Not too bad at his job- well that's a high compliment coming from you. So he probably will have your back right?"  
"Probably," is all that Regina says because yes- she thinks that Robin will stand behind her if necessary and she also thinks she gained a lot of his respect today.

They talk about the case for a bit, talk about David's little boy (Regina is Neal's godmother) till her partner notices her playing with the necklace around her neck. It a little silver star and it's actually gorgeous. If you ignore the story behind it.  
"Why are you still wearing it? He is gone" He asks, concerned, eyes glued to the necklace.  
"For the same reason I wore it in the first place, David. I don't expect you to understand it," Regina throws him a glance and David knows her well enough to drop the topic. For now.

"Fine. But this won't be last time I bring it up. I care too much for you." A single tear falls down Regina's cheek and David wipes it away. He loves the dark haired woman next to him like a sister; would do anything for her and seeing her hurting so clearly… well it hurts him too.

They don't talk for long after this, Regina saying goodbye with a kiss to David's forehead promising that she will be at his place the next weekend for lunch. Even if they annoy her from time to time, Regina does care deeply about David, Mary-Margaret and Neal and even more since David is the only one who knows how much pain she actually carries around at the moment.

His wife, Emma and Gold know some things but her partner is the only one who knows almost everything.

Regina makes her way home, greeted by a happy almost 10 year old and an equally enthusiastic dog. After a few hugs and wet kisses by a certain dog- which got Ayla one of Regina's best glares- Regina moves to the kitchen, making her son's favourite meal- lasagne and tells him about her day and listens to his rambling, enjoying every moment. They both eat, chatting happily and then land in front of the television, munching popcorn and it makes Regina forget about the burnt 22 year old, about shot partners, about painful pasts and a certain good looking British guy.

Regina is content when she hugs her boy close. She probably will have nightmares tonight but she usually has them, so she doesn't pay much mind to it. Because right now is happy and she enjoys it. The horror that is her job will come for her soon enough and as Regina pops the next popcorn into her mouth she hopes that Ruby is the last victim they will find.

Regina couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

_While Regina enjoys her evening something else happens across town. Ingrid Arendelle comes home from a long day selling ice cream. Ingrid is actually already retired, 30 years as a social worker has taken its toll and selling ice cream… well that always has been a dream of hers and she enjoys it immensely._

_Ingrid walks into her house, her thoughts already with the long warm shower she is going to have now, when she suddenly gets grabbed from behind, a knife held to her throat and a cold voice whispers._

_"Count to ten bitch. Count to ten and die."_

_And Ingrid knows that she won't take a shower later._

_She will die tonight._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey peeps next chapter! I know some of you might be a bit annoyed about all the "case talk" and want more OQ but I need to set the case up for the fic to work. I promise the next one will have lots of OQ moments! In this one...well things are a bit tense between our two favs.
> 
> Big thank you to Abi for taking a look at it!
> 
> So enjoy and please don't forget to review!

It's late when Robin's phone rings. After another look at the clock at his nightstand Robin corrects himself; it's already 4am so it's more early than late. He sits up with a growl, rubs his eyes trying to get himself awake enough to figure out where the hell that bloody phone is.

When he finally finds it he almost sighs in relief. Till it hits him- It's 4am. Nothing good comes with calls at this ungodly hour and as he hears John- voice shaking- he knows he's right

He did it again.

"Do we have another one?" Robin asks tired, dreading the answer.  
"Yes. She was dead before the fireman could get to her. So get your arse up- we need you here. And bring your lovely partner with you. "

And after a short moment of silence John adds with a growl:

"I'm sick of this fucking bastard."

"I know. We'll be there as soon we can," Robin mutters, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Good. I texted you the address." With that John just hangs up. After taking another deep breath Robin gets up and walks over to his closet, grabbing clothes and deciding to give Regina another few minutes of pleasant sleep. Just a few minutes before he has to tell her that they found another one.

Another life destroyed.

Robin is already zipping his pants when he realizes that calling Regina isn't the only problem. It's 4am. Mulan (his wonderful neighbour) is on the nightshift, she won't be at home and day-care only starts in a few hours. What should he do with his son?

Roland usually stayed with Mulan's girlfriend Aurora, who works from home, but since she and Mulan broke up Robin is a bit in trouble regarding a babysitter. Not many are that flexible to just drop by at 4am. Unless those, of course, who cost a bloody fortune.

Robin is by no means a poor man or anything but it's not like a Fire Investigator makes millions and Chicago is an expensive place to live. Even more so as a single parent.

And all his other friends are usually in the same line of work as him or otherwise busy. His parents are still in England, too far away to help, and right now Robin is a bit desperate. He stares at his phone trying to think of anybody he could call but coming up empty.

He then remembers that he isn't the only one with a kid. Regina – her boy might be older but she still wouldn't leave him alone. As he dials her number he just hopes that she isn't in the same mess he is.

Even though he somehow doubts it. Regina Mills is the most organised and in-control person he has ever met. He has to chuckle thinking of her desk; he took a closer look at it as he was waiting for her yesterday. Everything was in its place, neatly ordered. Same for her clothes and make-up- all flawless and perfect.

So yes, he is actually sure that Regina has at least three babysitters lined up in case the others cancel on her. She answers at the first ring, almost surprising Robin. Which likely meant she hadn't been sleeping and Robin sighs deeply. He truly hates this case

"Regina Mills here," she answers sounding as tired as he is.  
"Good morning milady…," Robin starts but she is already snapping at him before he can end the sentence.  
"I already told you I'm not your _lady,_ Locksley. Are you always this slow in understanding basics like proper titles? It's Detective Mills to you."

Robin is a bit taken aback at her biting comment. Sure she has been a bloody pain in the ass the entire day yesterday but he thought things weren't too bad when they parted. Seems he was wrong- she's right back to her lovely attitude. Which does piss him off; she is a grown ass woman for heaven's sake.

"Charming as always, _Detective Mills._ We've got another murder. Just thought you might like to know." She grows silent on the other side of the line and Robin would like to kick himself. So much for slowing easing her into it.

"When? Where?" her voice is steady but Robin does hear the sharp inhale, showing her concern.  
"John texted me the address I can come and pick you up. It seems better than to drive separately," Robin adds carefully.  
"I'd prefer to drive myself," she snaps.

Robin really _really_ doesn't want to ask her for her help but he is in a bit of a mess here, so he closes his eyes and tries "I'm sure you would but I fear I have to ask you for a favour. And believe me you are the last person I wanted to ask but I'm having a bit of a problem here."

"What is it, Locksley," oh she sounds pissed, so he hopes that the fact that it's about a little boy will settle her temper a bit- maybe.  
"My babysitter isn't available and I can't drop Roland at day-care for a few more hours. Since you have a son too I thought you might have somebody who can take care of both of our boys?"

Robin bites his lip as he waits nervously for her answer when he hears her sigh again. "Of course you don't have anybody. Organisation isn't your strong suit is it?" Robin's patience is slowly wearing down and he has to get a grip on himself to not snap back at her. In the few minutes they have been talking she's pretty much only thrown insults at him, and he knows the case is hard, whatever is going on in her life is hard, but this- she- is really getting on his nerves.

"Please don't make me beg, Regina, I wouldn't ask if it wouldn't be an emergency," Robin tells her and then finally she says:  
"Alright. I'll call Belle and ask if she doesn't mind taking care of both boys."

"Thank you. We'll be at your place as soon as we can," Robin presses, trying to keep his voice calm.  
"I'll text you my address," Regina says and then the line is dead. She just hung up on him- that woman is driving him nuts.

Roland isn't too happy when Daddy wakes him up but with the promise of getting pancakes for breakfast later and a new boy to play with (he truly hopes Regina's boy doesn't mind it too much). "All ready my boy?" Robin asks, holding Roland's coat out for him to get in. It's moments like this he truly misses Marian- or at least having someone to share the burden, someone who could look after Roland.

"Yes Papa. Is she nice?" The little boy asks, eyes barely open, hands stretched out in a clear sign that he wants to be picked up.  
"I'm sure Miss Belle is very nice. But you have to be good boy for her remember?" Robin tells his son, picking him up and smiling when the boy cuddles closer. "O-Okay. And Miss Gina?"

Robin told Roland about his new partner and that they would go to her place. "Miss Gina is… is nice too," Robin figures it's better to lie on this part. "And it's Regina my boy," but Roland shakes his head telling him that he likes Gina more.

It doesn't take Robin long to find Regina's home. It turns out her apartment isn't very far from Robin's own. He walks up the steps to a second floor apartment and knocks (he doesn't want to wake Henry) and patiently waits for her to open the door.

It only takes her few seconds till he hears her steps but then some more to open all the locks attached to the door. He shouldn't be surprised- she is a single woman in a big city with a dangerous job. Robin himself has taken similar precautions.

"Hi," she snarls at him, clearly not happy to see him. He doesn't know why she closed up that much since yesterday. Sure they didn't have the best start and he wouldn't go as far as to say they were acting friendly but… it was less cold and… touchy?

He gets close to snapping at her even with his son in his arms, even with her generous offer but then he actually sees her. She is pale- dark circles under her eyes- and for a second, just a second, he can see so much pain (pain he is rather sure doesn't have much to do with their case) before it disappears again and she scolds herself into a neutral expression.

So he stops himself and only says "I'm really sorry. Thank you for doing this." She still doesn't seem all too happy about their arrangement when Roland opens his eyes (the boy had been asleep as soon Robin started driving) and mutters sleepily "Are we there? Are you Miss Gina?" He asks, his dark eyes finding Regina.

Robin can see her gaze soften and a real smile appears on her face. It's a small one but it seems genuine. "Hello Roland I'm Regina. It's nice to meet you." What happens next amazes Robin so much he can't quite stop his eyebrows from rising close to his hairline.

His sweet but usually very shy son beams at Regina and struggles against him, clearly showing that he wants to be put down. As soon as his little feet hit the floor the takes Regina's hand into his and says as serious a four year old can manage "Hello Miss Gina. It's nice to meet you too. Sorry for waking you while it's till sleeping time but Papa has a job e-emargny" And both Robin and Regina melt- Robin even more as his new partner sinks onto her knees and takes his son's hand into hers and shakes it.

"It's 'emergency' my boy." Robin corrects gently stroking over his son's head. "It's fine sweetie. I have to go with your Papa to deal with the job emergency, so I was already awake," Regina answers still smiling at the boy.

Robin eyes meet hers for a moment, and he is actually rather sure that Regina had been awake before his call but he decides to drop the topic. For now.

When Robin lifts his head he sees that someone else is now standing behind Regina. It's a woman not older than 25, long brown hair and deep blue eyes. She is… sweet. Not so much Robin's type, but sweet.  
"Roland this is Belle she will look after you till you can go to day-care. Is that alright?" Regina asks, still eye to eye to the little boy. Somehow Robin finds it endearing that the already rather small woman made herself even smaller so she could be face to face with his son.

Roland nods and he smiles at Belle (it's by far not the beaming grin he threw at Regina but it will do).  
"Then goodbye Roland. Be a good boy for Miss Belle alright? I love you," Robin tells his son and tips gently on his nose (it's some kind of ritual they always have) Roland hugs him tightly and says "Okay Papa. I love you too."

"Thank you so much for doing this," Robin tells Belle and Regina and the first one answers with an "He seems like a wonderful boy. It's no problem. Regina gave me your number I'll call you in case we need anything but I think we will be fine."

With that Belle takes the boy inside, followed by Regina who tells him she will be with him shortly. Robin is beyond glad that his son seemingly adapted rather quickly to the new situation. But since his son is taken care of it means focussing back on their case, and it's truly a bloody shitty one.

* * *

 

Regina exchanges some quick words with Belle, making sure everything is clear for her son as well as for Robin's. She has to admit the little boy might be the most adorable child she has seen since her own. Four years old with dark big eyes and equally dark hair. And dimples… dimples he very likely got from his father. He doesn't really look like Robin besides those, and Regina wonders for a moment how Roland's mother looked.

After meeting Roland and seeing how worn down Robin looked too, she almost feels guilty for being so short with him on the phone. Not to mention her feelings as she saw their little ritual. She and Henry share the same one.

Regina knows having another brutal murder isn't his fault- she knows babysitting crises- knows that he didn't ask to work with her, just like she didn't. And it's not his fault that she finds him as attractive as she finds him annoying. But she hasn't slept well; went from nightmare to the next, and she has a massive headache and if it all comes down to a migraine- she doesn't have time for that

And she is tired, so tired, and her side hurts (she curses that bastard who put an bullet through her) and she really isn't in the mood for another burnt girl.

Another life destroyed

She leaves Belle enough money on the counter, tells her to let Henry call at lunch time and that she hopes that she will be home as soon as possible. "It's fine Regina, I have the boys handled. Henry is a good child and Roland seems to be too. Just take care of yourself alright?"

Regina manages a smile at this; she really has come to like the younger woman. "I will Belle, thank you." She grabs her things with a sigh and heads toward Robin but not before Belle calls after her again "He is cute." Regina only shakes her head and says with a roll of her eyes "Not my problem," and with a wave she is gone (but she could be sure she saw Belle rolling her eyes, too)

Regina walks out the door- sparing one last glance inside- and readies herself for another rotten day.  
"You are ready?" Robin's voice almost startles her and when she looks up she can see concern in his blue eyes. Concern for her, Regina realizes with a frown. She feels like crap sure, but she is usually not so easy to read.

"Looks like it doesn't it? Get yourself moving; we are probably already late," she more or less hisses at him, earning an eye roll at his part.  
"After you Detective," and with that Regina walks out straight to his car and soon they are on the street, an awkward silence between them.

"Thank you again for doing this," Robin mumbles throwing a short glance at her. Regina doesn't turn but just looks out of the window when she replies.  
"He is a sweet boy, it was nothing."

Then again silence. Silence till she can hear Robin sigh deeply. She at first thinks it's case related but then "Regina what is going on? I know we didn't have the best start yesterday but I thought we warmed up a bit to each other?" Regina is still not looking at him and there is a part of her who finds his way of reading her highly uncomfortable.  
"We have another murder, that's what's going on. I should be lying in my warm bed sleeping instead of being with you heading to another burnt body."

"So you are telling me you were sleeping deeply when I called you?" Robin asks and Regina can feel fear and anger creeping up in her. Fear because he keeps looking right through her and anger because he keeps poking.

"What I do or don't do in my home is none of your business," Regina snaps at him and sighs in relief when they arrive at the crime scene.

She jumps out of the car while he's still driving and regrets her stunt immediately as a sharp pain goes through her side. She's gonna kill that bastard slowly and painfully, and damn this hurts.  
"Bloody hell Regina what's wrong with you? You could've hurt yourself," and at her wince he adds "You did hurt yourself. Is there are a reason why you have to be so stubborn and bitch at everyone around you?"

Regina is now seriously angry, and her side and her head hurt (not to mention her heart and soul but well) and she is just so done and the sun hasn't even risen yet.

"I don't have patience for idiots and incompetence and it seems I'm surrounded by it," with that Regina walks away from Robin without a second glance. She just keeps walking and then to her relief she recognizes John and moves towards the other man.

"Mr Litel what has happened here?" Regina asks, ignoring Robin as he suddenly appears next to her. He seems to want to say something but then bites his tongue, merely asking the man in front of them the same question. John looks between them, clearly not oblivious to the tension between them but decides to ignore it.

"Okay this house belongs to Ingrid Arendelle. She lived here alone and we assume the body we found is her. We got the call around 3.30 and the fire department realized the similarities to the fire yesterday and then called us."

"Similarities? So eggs and a trash can?" Regina asks, rubbing her neck absent-mindedly, trying not to think of Ingrid and the pain she must've been in. John nods at that and it's Robin who says it first but Regina thinks the same "I just don't understand the trash can. Everything here is well thought through, planned meticulously, and the can… it just doesn't make any bloody sense."

"It seems rather childish yes," she mutters and adds "David was thinking the same." And of course no matter how much bad blood is between those two he has to ask "How is David?" But all Regina answers is "He's fine."

"Did somebody see something?" Regina asks, changing the topic back to a safer place. John is still looking between the two when he answers "No not really. A man over there said he heard a tyre squeak but not more. Ingrid's car is gone so we are already looking for it. Nothing so far."

"So in other words we have another dead girl and nothing we can use to find who did this to her?" Regina mutters bitterly.  
"Well yeah. Even though I wouldn't call Ingrid a girl anymore."

"Why how old was she?" Robin questions and now Regina's curiosity is awakened. Rapists normally tend to have a specific type. But not much about this case is normal to begin with.

"Her ID says 47. We found her purse in the garage she must've left it there when he surprised her," John answers and hands it over to Regina. She takes the ID out and takes a look at Ingrid Arendelle, and the woman couldn't have been more different than Ruby Lucks. Ingrid wasn't just twice as old but while Ruby had long brown hair and brown eyes Ingrid was a blonde with crystal blue eyes.

"Does she still have her driving license?" Robin asks her and Regina shakes her head. Ingrid's license is gone just like Ruby's (Emma told them so much yesterday before they both went home. "No it's gone too. He took another trophy."

"Trophy?" John asks confused and it's again Regina who answers  
"Serial killers tend to take trophy's to remember their crimes. There is no other reason for him to take the driving license."

"So you think we are dealing with a serial killer here?" Regina bites her lip before she answers.  
"Technically someone is only called a serial killer after three consecutive murders. We only have two."

"But your gut tells you it won't stop at two, right?" This time the question is direct directly at her.  
"Yes," is all Regina says. Both men sigh at this and the answer Robin gets to his next question isn't settling Regina's nerves at all.

"What was Ingrid doing for a living, John?"  
"She was a social worker for over 25 years I think."  
"Oh boy," Robin mutters and Regina has to agree. Social workers tend to have rather a lot of enemies; a lot of possible candidates for her murder.

John's phone rings and as soon as he finishes the call he tells them "The fire department has secured everything, you can enter,"

With that Regina and Robin walk towards the house without exchanging another word.

* * *

 

Robin is still pissed when they come back to the station later but he thinks maybe some coffee will smooth the edges a bit. So when he gets some he takes another one for his new partner and makes his way up to her. Regina is sitting at her desk talking to a tall blonde Robin knows is Detective Emma Swan.

"Good morning again, Detective," he tells her handing over the coffee, his smile thin but it's there. Her eyes widen at his gesture and then she takes the coffee from him and takes a sip. He can see her eyes light up (and for some unexplainable reason this makes him happy) and when she looks up at him he can see something resembling a smile.

"Pumpkin Spiced Latte… how did you know?" Robin can't help it- he is rather satisfied with himself. He answers with a simple  
"Just a feeling" and leaves out that he has met Tink at the coffee shop who told him. She rolls her eyes at this but Robin thinks it's more affectionate than annoyed, like it was a few hours ago.

Robin's eyes suddenly find the pile of files on Regina's desk and he throws her a questioning glance as he asks her what those are. "Files of all the cases Ruby's grandfather could think of that were important to him or his son. In case it was an act of revenge," Regina answers him and for a second she is rubbing her temples.

A headache, Robin realizes she has had it probably since the morning and he remembers her aching side too and thinks that everything makes more sense now. Her attitude this morning was likely related to her being in so much bloody pain.

"And?" She grimaces at his question and then answers with a sigh.  
"All of them have a motive- all of them could've done it. But there is no connection so far."  
"So we still aren't any further?" She shakes her head and seemingly regrets it, immediately inhales sharply.

Robin almost asks her if she is alright but stops himself. They are in a full squad and he knows she won't admit to it here, likely won't even when they are alone. And even though she is a bloody pain in the arse he has the desire to make sure she is okay. She might shoot him for just thinking that way, Robin muses with a grin.

"I'm surprised you have good taste in coffee Locksley. Aren't you British people all about tea?" She teases and Robin thinks he might be a bit more in her good graces than he was earlier this morning.

"Oh I make a mean cup I'll have you know! I just prefer coffee after nights like this," he tells her, a grin appearing on his face before he can stop it.

"Don't we all?" A voice behind him startles him a bit and when he turns around there is a man in his late forty's with red hair and kind eyes behind him. Robin likes him from the first second.  
"Dr. Hopper, thank you for coming," Regina says and she looks guarded all the sudden.

"Locksley this is Dr. Archie Hopper our psychologist. We asked him for help on this case. Dr. Hopper that's Robin Locksley, OFI." Robin and the red haired man shake hands.

"So what do we have here?" The psychologist asks curiously.  
"Ingrid Arendelle, 47 year old social worker. Cause of death is unknown at the moment but we assume the same as Ruby Lucas," Regina answers and Robin notices again how tired she sounds.

Nobody says anything as Dr. Hopper studies the file and patiently waits for his opinion. Robin has to admit he is interested what the other man has to say. He is not the biggest fan of shrinks but he has had some good experience with them too, so he tries to stay open.

Before either of them can say a word Gold joins them and exchanges a look with Robin's new partner. Robin watches the interaction silently, knowing that that glance meant something. What, exactly, he does not know but there is a part of him who really wants to know.

"The daughter and granddaughter of cops and a social worker… did you find a connection?" The older man asks, standing right behind Regina. Robin knows that Gold is a good cop but also a bloody son of a bitch so he tenses a bit as the Captain stands so close to his new partner.

"No we haven't. At least not yet," Regina answers him, shaking her head thoughtfully.  
"So do you think we are dealing with a professional?" That question was directed at Robin and he takes a deep breath, all eyes on him as he answers "Yes and no. Professional arsonists usually act based on profit. Deaths are usually accidental. This one isn't. He knows what he is doing everything with the eggs suggest this. The trash can on the other side… it's amateur-like. It seems personal _like look what I did, look what I can do_ "

Everyone falls silent for a moment before Regina speaks up.  
"It's like a neon signal. A cry for help?" Her question was for their shrink who shakes his head when he answers.  
"No, more like a bellow of rage."  
"Can you give us a profile Doc?" Emma asks, a hand lying on Regina's shoulder. Robin barely has spoken to the blond Detective but everyone speaks highly of her and he notices how protective she is of Regina and somehow that makes him like the other woman. Why? He doesn't bloody know.

"Well I guess Robin knows more about the psyche of arsonists but I'll give it a try. About a fourth of all arsons are committed by boys under 14, about 25% are between 15 and 18. I don't think we deal with any of those cases. At least I hope we don't. The rest is usually not older than 30, male and white. Usually it is like Robin told us, done for profit, but of course fire can be a powerful weapon. The crimes are well planned and calmly carried out. I would point the age of our suspect between 25 and 35 not older. Probably already came into contact with law enforcement in the past. "

Robin wants to add something to the profile they have by now ( he agrees on everything at the moment) but is interrupted as the door opens and Jefferson comes in, carrying a few bags. Robin doesn't like the guy, doesn't know why (and it has nothing really nothing to do with the way he looks at Regina- nothing).

"Good morning everybody! I thought I might bring you something to eat. It looks like you need it," the other man says and earns a big bright smile from Regina and Robin really feels the need to punch the other guy. It's bloody stupid, he knows, but how the other man gets that reaction out of his new partner an he only gets yelled at is beyond his understanding.

"Thank you Jefferson! And thank you for lending Belle. I really needed her today," Regina tells him and when the other man just shrugs and says it's fine and gets another smile from the dark haired beauty Robin's mood is sour. For whatever reason.

Jefferson says goodbye with another big grin and then they all eat in silence.

* * *

 

Regina slowly takes bite after bite from her pancakes (it brings a smile to her face that Jefferson thought of it) and with the food and the coffee for the first time she feels something like relaxed today. Her gaze shifts over to Robin who seems to not be feeling better, staring at his sandwich like it is his own worst enemy.

Before Regina can ask what his problem is her phone rings, Mal telling them she has a cause of death. "Locksley move your ass. Mal has a COD," Regina is already popping the last piece of pancake in her mouth and gets up without looking to see if Robin is following her.

Her headache is a bit better even though not by much, and she really wants to go home. She doesn't want to know how much Ingrid suffered before that son of a bitch killed her. Doesn't want to, but knows that she needs to.

To her surprise Robin has caught up with her before she is out of the door and as soon as they are alone he has to ask "Are you alright?" She might actually have to punch him- his constant concern is annoying (and maybe a bit heart-warming)

"Locksley I imagined you to be a pain in the ass, but this is just too much. Yes I'm fine and now stop asking or I swear to god I'm gonna shoot you." And he surprises her again by staying silent, only he regards her with that look. That look that says he sees right through her and it annoys her. People aren't good at reading her; especially not after such a short time.

He already has his mouth open for a, no doubt sharp, reply when they get interrupted by Tink- a very wet Tink. "Regina what the fuck is wrong with you?" The blonde woman asks and Regina has to laugh for the first time today. They found Lisa on the crime scene. Lisa was Ingrid's cat and since she was the crime scene… well that means she is evidence and Regina simply had told the CSU peeps to take her in. She was a thorough cop after all.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Regina asks innocently.  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Why did you insist taking this damn beast in for evidence?"

"Because she is evidence? The cat was at the crime scene she could have traces of evidence all over her?" Regina turns her head a bit and sees how Robin has to bite down his own laugh and for some reason she feels a rush of energy in her belly- a tickling. She doesn't understand what is happening at all.

"Yeah sure. I'm wet, it bit me and I'm sure nobody ever looked so hatefully at me. I know you have grown soft on animals since Ayla but this… this means revenge. Just so you know."

"I'll be ready for it," is all Regina says before she pats Tink on the shoulder and adds a "But you too look so cute together," and then walks towards the morgue.

"I have to say that was a nice one milady," Robin tells her, still chuckling.  
"I also don't know what you are talking about. I just asked the CSU to do their job," and before Regina can stop herself she winks at Robin who just laughs. Regina tries to ignore how happy it makes her that she made Robin laugh.

Regina just shakes her head and opens the door which separates them from Mal. Her mood has been better for few moments but now she is facing reality again. She was about to go to the second autopsy within two days.

Two days two dead.

"Hey little one. Hey hot-shot. Hoped not to see you again that soon under the same circumstances," the blonde woman tells them and Regina smiles sadly when she answers "Me neither Mal. What can you tell us?"

"I'm not entirely done but the one thing you need to know. Ingrid had carbon monoxide in her lungs."

"Wait. She wasn't dead before the fire started?" Robin sounds as confused as Regina feels. This doesn't sound good- not at all.  
"No she wasn't. She lived about two to five minutes before her heart stopped beating," Mal explains to them.  
"So that was the cause of death?" Regina asks tiredly.

This case really sucks.

"No, at least not directly, Regina," the medical examiner tells them and Regina's heart sinks.  
"Do you want to elaborate on that?"  
"He slit her wrists, she bled out."  
"How long does it take for someone to bleed out like that?" Robin questions but if it is possible Regina heart clenches painfully. She knows the answer.

"Two to five minutes," is the answer Regina knows will come and she and Robin stare at each other for a moment both slowly understanding what kind of hell Ingrid went through before death claimed her.

"Was she raped?" Regina asks taking a deep breath and knows the answer again before Mal can say

"Yes she was."

The migraine-turned-headache comes back full blown and Regina closes her eyes trying to fight off the horrible smell, trying not to think of how terrified and in pain Ingrid must've been.

"Regina?" Robin asks carefully but her eyes are already open again when she tells him.

"Let's go Locksley. Let's go and find out who hated Ingrid Arendelle so much that he wanted her to suffer like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey peeps! Okay here we have OQ and OQ Family feels and it might turned out more angsty than fluffy but yeah you know me :) Thank you to my wonderful beta Abi!
> 
> Enjoy and please review cause your wonderful comments always put a big smile on my face (and make me write a loooooot faster ;))

Regina presses her lips together, careful not to moan in pain when her fingers grip the box she is carrying tighter. Since they aren't any closer to catch the man who let Ingrid burn and bleed out at the same time they're back to going through files.

Files of Ingrid's cases and Ruby's father and grandfather's. Social services just brought over the last few boxes, boxes full of broken families, full of pain and motives.

The box isn't heavy, not really, but Regina's side burns and she knows she just should've let Locksley carry both- but her pride has forbidden her to do such a thing. He already saw too much and Regina would prefer to walk over broken glass than let him see more.

Regina doesn't do vulnerable.

So she just tries to ignore the sharp pain and keeps walking till she finally, _finally_ reaches her desk. With a soft sigh she lets herself fall on her chair watching how Locksley is about to do the same

And before she can stop herself she tells him: "Don't"

Robin stops within moment and looks at her, confused for a moment before he seems to understand what upset her. So much for not being vulnerable in front of him anymore, Regina thinks with a sigh when he apologizes.  
"I'm sorry milady. I know it's David's desk and I'm…," but Regina doesn't let him finish.  
"There is no need to apologize. David wouldn't mind. I'm just tired and annoyed. Sit."

"Are you sure?" And now it's time to roll her eyes no matter how embarrassed she is.  
"Of course I'm sure, unless you'd rather sit on the floor which is fine by me." "Well if you are certain I do prefer a chair and desk." He smiles at her but she doesn't answer his smile with one of her own. Get a grip on yourself Mills, she thinks instead and just turns her attention back to the files.

"We are supposed to find a connection between Ingrid and Ruby aren't we?" With that Regina starts to read the file in front of her and ignores Robin's gaze on her.

* * *

Robin's gaze is still on his new partner and he knows he shouldn't look at her but rather those bloody files in front of him. But somehow he can't tear his eyes away. She's in pain, he can tell that much, but she still holds her head high- won't back down- and he has to say besides everything that has happened between them he rather admires her strength.

Could do with less stubbornness but he no longer doubts her capability to have his back- the last 24 hours have changed his mind about that. He just wishes she would take it easy. Can't stop himself from frowning as he is again noticing how pale she is- how dark the circles under her chocolate colored eyes are.

"You are supposed to go through the files Lockley, not stare at me. It's unproductive and quite frankly, creepy."

She doesn't even look up and Robin's cheeks turn slightly red at being caught staring. "I apologizes milady, but those boxes were rather heavy and you have a hole in your side. I can't imagine carrying them did you any favor."  
"It's only a scratch Locksley, stop worrying about it," she finally looks up at him, well rather glares at him, and he sighs. Maybe he just should keep his mouth shut, it wasn't as if she would ever admit to being in pain.

"If you say so," he tells her and shrugs, making it clear that he doesn't believe a word she says. "Yes Locksley I say so and-…," but Regina gets interrupted by a "Detective Mills?" and a young woman with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Eyes which are full of tears and Robin doesn't have to ask who the woman is.

Regina's face softens immediately as she faces the younger woman and Robin watches the change, fascinated. It amazes him over and over again how fast Regina can jump from on emotion to another. "That would be me. How can I help you?"  
"I'm Elsa Arendelle, Ingrid's niece."

Well just as Robin thought… the similarities between her and the poor dead woman they found are rather strong. The young woman looks like she is about to burst out in tears again- her hands are shaking and it is clear as day that the death of her aunt has taken its toll on this girl. Robin just hopes she isn't too upset to talk with them, they are desperate for leads.

"Miss Arendelle I'm so sorry for your loss. Please have a seat," Regina tells her and Robin is again impressed by his new partner. He has heard/ said the phrase _I'm sorry for your loss_ about 100 times (got told the same when Marian died) and he knows people mean well when saying it but it's just a phrase and nothing more.

But the way Regina says it… there is so much understanding and compassion in her dark eyes and the soft smile, the soothing calm tone of her voice seems so earnest; so much _more_ than what this simple line usually means.

And Robin can see that Elsa is feeling the same, can feel how the blond woman starts to trust Regina, can feel her calm down when she whispers "Thank you. And please, call me Elsa."

"Elsa, I know this isn't easy but we need your help. We are doing everything we can to find the person who did this to your aunt but we don't know her. You do. And we need all the information about Ingrid and her life that we can get. Are you okay to do that?" Regina's voice is still soft but her eyes find Elsa's, their gaze locks and a few seconds later Elsa takes a deep breath and answers. "Ask me whatever you need to ask. I want to help."

"Thank you, Elsa," Regina tells her and Robin doesn't dare to interrupt. "We need to know if there is anybody your aunt had problems with; anybody who would hate her enough to hurt her."

"My aunt was a social worker for over 25 years, Detective Mills. Getting kids out of broken homes… there are a lot of people who aren't the biggest fan of my aunt but no one specific comes to mind. I mean she's gotten letters, threats, calling her a monster- some said she was a cold heartless witch- but none of them seemed angry enough t-t do s-something like t-this," tears are now streaming down her face and Robin's heart breaks for her. He remembers the pain of loss all too well.

He is about to get up and get some tissues but Regina already gets some out of her purse, handing them over and as soon as Elsa dries her tears Regina is taking a hand into hers and squeezing.  
"Okay Elsa, we will look into those threats. Just take a deep breath, you are doing fine sweetie." Regina smiles at the girl before she adds "I need you to think about the last few weeks. Was there something unusual; something that caught your attention?"

Elsa thinks for a moment before she answers "No not really but…"  
"But?" Robin coaxes gently, earning a glare from Regina which clearly says _stay out of it_.

But Elsa doesn't even look at him, eyes still on his partner when she tells them "My aunt had nightmares, nightmares about the children she couldn't save. She feared that she overlooked something- that she would fail to protect a child. Aunt Ingrid always had them but they were worse lately. I thought it might be because she quit but I mean, maybe it has something to do w-wit h-her d-death?"

Robin and Regina exchange a short glance before Regina thanks the young woman for all the information and walks her out, still deep in thought when she comes back.

"Do you think those recurring nightmares are a coincidence?" Robin asks but as expected Regina shakes her head.  
"I don't really believe in coincidences."  
"Good, me neither."

"You were good with her," Robin tells her, smiling. "She was very upset, You calmed her down, you made her feel…"

"Safe?" Regina ends his sentence and yes safe is probably the word he aimed for. But somehow he has the feeling that there is a weight behind the word 'safe', there is a weariness- a shadow in her dark eyes for just a moment when she says the word.

"Yes, safe. Well done Detective."  
"Not that your opinion actually matters but thank you I suppose," she snaps at him and he has to chuckle.

* * *

Regina can't stop a small smile appearing on her face at his compliment but makes sure he doesn't see it. It's only when her phone rings that she stops grinning and picks it up with a sigh. It's Sidney.

"Who was it?" Robin asks her curiously when she hangs up.  
"Sidney," is all she answers, thoughtfully. She can't stand the other man- doesn't like the way he looks at her- but the information he just gave her might promote him from creep to useful creep.

"What did he want?" Regina's eyes widen at Robin's sharp tone but she doesn't comment on it, only says "And this is any of your business because?" She can hear him sigh and he is angry. Good, because she is too.

"Because we are working on the same bloody case, detective, and I think this call has something to do with said case."

"Well you would be- as usual- wrong Lockley. Sidney's call wasn't about our case."  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on or are we playing a rather childish guessing game?"

Regina rolls her eyes at him- god that man annoys her, every word annoys her. "So it's childish that I don't want to share my own business with a man I've known since yesterday?" He looks at her for a moment, still as annoyed as she is, before his gaze softens and he tells her "It seems I'm misstepping rather often today. As to your question, no I don't find it childish and I apologize for the wording. I assumed it would concern our case and you are just annoying me on purpose."

"But to my defense I do not trust Sidney," he adds, eyes all apologetic, and Regina has to bite her lip this time to stop the smile appearing on her face. She expected him to insist on knowing what the call was about, but he respected her boundaries. He might be overly-concerning but he knows when to step back. And he does have a point about Sidney. She doesn't trust him either.

Regina didn't mean to tell Robin what the call was about, just wanted to leave and take care of it alone but his answer gained him something.

Respect

Besides, she might be stubborn but not stupid and going alone might border on recklessness and she is a single mother after all.

So she tells him "Thank you for saying that." Their eyes lock for a moment before she adds "But I might actually need your help on this." He stays silent waiting for her to continue. "Sidney knows where Percival is."

"Percival?"  
"Alex Matthews, the drug dealer who shot my partner. Percival is his street name," Regina explains and she can see that Robin wants to say something- likely that she should let somebody else do it- but he surprises her again.  
"Alright detective, then let's go and put the bastard where he belongs."

"You are coming? Just like that? No talking me out of it?" Regina asks, watching how Robin gets his gun.  
"Would it work?" She raises her eyebrows at his questions and answers with a simple.  
"No"

"I didn't think so. Besides, that scoundrel shot your partner and you. I wouldn't be able to stand down if I were you. So yes I'm coming and I'm going to have your back."

This time Regina smiles and actually lets him see it. He might not be a complete idiot after all.

* * *

It doesn't take long to find Percival, Sidney's instructions were rather accurate. They close in but Percival doesn't go quietly. As soon as he sees Regina and knows he is backed into a corner and can't run he goes at her. Robin wants to interfere- to protect her because bloody hell, that moron is fast but he doesn't get the chance and he has to say it again.

His new partner is full of surprises

Regina might be 5'4 he guesses which is rather, well, tiny. Or at least she's much smaller than Percival so a one against one fist fight should have a clear winner- Percival. But before he (and Robin is quite sure also that bloody drug dealer) knows what is happening Percival is lying on the ground with a split lip and Regina on top of him handcuffs clicking.

"You bitch you damn cunt I will-," but he doesn't get to end the sentence because Regina pulls him onto his feet and crashes him against the next wall, and all that is heard is a painful sound from the guy.

"Yeah, shut up and be glad that you aren't worth jail time or I would've put a bullet right between your eyes, dear," Robin can only stare at his partner at the fire in her dark eyes; can feel the anger which radiates from her. She is pissed, and to be honest an angry Regina is a terrifying Regina.

And a hot one, but mostly terrifying.

"Let's go you piece of crap," his partner hisses, dragging Percival with her while reading him his rights while Robin follows dutifully, carefully watching his new partner.

But it's only when Percival looks up awaiting his bail hearing and his lawyer and Regina is sitting at her desk taking deep breaths Robin finally takes out a box of Advil. Because Percival wasn't the only one wincing and he can see the toll tackling down that bastard has taken on his partner.

So he takes the pills and a cup of water and puts it in front of Regina and tells her "I have to say I'm quite impressed, detective. Taking down a man who has 100 pounds on you… remind me to never anger you."

She smiles at that and he can't stop himself from smiling too. She just has such a pretty smile.  
"You've been angering me since you appeared here Locksley it's a bit late for that. But like I said neither he nor you are worth the jail time. If I ever get caught of course," she tells him, eyes sparkling but she then adds, softer "But thank you"

"You're welcome. And now please take one of this pills, it hurts just thinking about how much your side must burn right now." To his surprise she takes the pill without another comment which likely means it hurts like hell.

"Yes mom," she says, rolling her eyes at his strict tone. He rolls his eyes too and simply shrugs.  
"If I'm already the parent here you could do us both a favor and be a good girl for once," Robin regrets his word choice the moment he says it, sees her flinch back just like in the car. Sees the pain in her eyes and even though it's gone as fast as the last time he would like to kick his own arse

He is a bloody idiot.

"Regina I'm…"  
"It's still Detective Mills for you Locksley. And how about we go back to work? Those files won't read themselves." With that she swallows the pill and starts to read the file again. Robin wants to say something but in the end he thinks it might be better to stay silent.

He is really doing a poor job of gaining his partners trust. It's one step forward and two back.

* * *

Regina is reading the files; at least she is supposed to but she has read the same line five times and she still can't tell what it says. She knows she might've been unfair to Robin, who now looks positively like a kicked puppy but the fact that he feels guilty tells her that he already knows far too much- can read her far too easily and this is concerning.

Now even more than usual. Because usually she is a master of hiding her emotions- professional mask always in place- but she is off and knows it. Everything hurts, and she might should've taken another week off. Regina is angry at herself, angry for letting Robin get under her skin like this. He knows something is wrong.

But he also told her twice today she was impressive and she has seen something close to honest admiration in his blue eyes. He seems to know, but still respects her. That not something that usually happens in her line of work.

She has to work twice as hard to get the same respect her male colleagues get and it's unfair but it is the way things are. But not with Robin. If she had shown that much weakness (oh, only thinking of that word leaves a bitter taste in her mouth) to anyone else… but he doesn't hold it against her.

That does count for something in Regina's book.

Still, he sees right through her and that makes him dangerous. Dangerous to trust because it seems so easy with him and even though deep down Regina thinks he won't betray her trust there is no way in hell she will take this risk.

She will keep him at arm's length.

She takes a deep breath, tries to ignore him and focus on the files. At least she tries.

It's a couple of hours, many files, phone calls and theories later when Regina and Robin decide it might be time to call in for the night. Both of them are tired and there is nothing else they can do for today.

And Regina is glad that she can get away from Robin's intense gaze. She is ready to head home, have dinner with her son and try to forget about a handsome British guys. But well, fate is a bitch

Belle calls them for the second time today (the first time was to assure Robin his son was well cared for) and tells them that she picked Roland up from day-care- apparently to let Roland's usual babysitter deal with some private love emergency- and if Regina and Robin would come home soon they could all eat together.

Regina sighs and knows Belle means well and she's glad that Henry and Roland apparently also hit it off (if you could trust her son's excited words on the phone a couple hours ago during their regular lunch call) and well, there is the fact that Robin gave her a ride to work.

Not that that ride was voluntary but still she has no car so there is really no way she can get herself out of it. Regina sighs and tells Belle they will be home in about half an hour.

Robin looks at her curiously waiting for her to explain.  
"That was Belle. It seems she, Henry and Roland got along rather well. They made dinner and Henry wants to invite you and Roland to join us."

"I'm glad to hear they had a good time," he smiles at that, before he adds with a frown "Are you alright with me tagging along? It was a long day and I would understand if you want your peace." He gives her a way out, Regina realizes with a frown, but to be honest saying no would be rude and she wasn't raised to be rude.

"No it's fine. You have to pick Roland up and since you drove us both here… it makes sense. Come on let's go, I'm starving." With that she grabs her purse and heads out without waiting to see if Robin catches up or not.

* * *

Robin does catch up rather soon, unsure of what to say. He knows she doesn't want him to come home with her, but he can't say he isn't happy about it. Happy and curious why Regina's boy invited them both over. And besides he knows Roland is a good kid but Henry is still 6 years older and a 4 year old might not be the most fun to hang out with.

They say goodbye to the other detectives and walk out to the car, and through most of the drive Regina stays silent- besides giving him directions to her apartment. He would probably remember without her help but he decides it's best to keep his mouth shut.

Keeps it shut till they are in front of her apartment and she sighs deeply and Robin feels the need to tell her again "Regina I can go in and pick Roland up and go. I don't want you to feel obligated, and I don't want to be here if you don't want me to. Which would be alright."

It wouldn't, but he isn't going to tell her that. Her home, her choice. She shakes her head when she looks at him and then he sees her smile at him. It's a real smile small but genuine.

"It's fine really. I'm just tired. But Henry insisted on this dinner, it seems important for him, and he went through a lot the last few weeks. If he wants dinner with you guys' then dinner he shall have."

Robin looks at her for a moment silently and only says something when she asks "What?"

"You might be a pain in the arse milady, but you are a good cop and probably an even better mother. That's all." Her entire face softens at this and when she tells him to move his butt out of the car she is hungry it almost sounds affectionate.

A boy with dark hair and green eyes is already waiting for them at the door as they come up. The boy smiles at Regina but then his eyes wander over to Robin and the boy's gaze is just as intense at his mother's.  
"Hey mom," Henry says but doesn't move to let them in, his eyes still glued at Robin. The boy is still sizing him up but there is a protectiveness in the lad's gaze and Robin has an idea why they boy insisted on this dinner.

"Henry would you please let us in," Regina asks, seemingly a bit irritated at her son's behavior.  
"It this your new partner?" Is all Henry says and Robin can see Regina frown at her son's behavior and is sure she says _Henry_ with a warning in her voice.

But since Robin has a pretty good idea what this is about he simply puts his hand out and says "Lieutenant Robin Locksley, nice to meet you Henry. And yes, I would be the person with the honor of having your mother as partner." Robin holds the boys gaze and he seems to pass whatever test the boy had in mind. Henry takes his hand and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Henry tells him, all polite now and Robin tells him then that ' _Sir might be a bit formal, call me Robin_ ,' and with that Henry finally smiles at him and lets them pass.

Robin speed walks over to his son, leaving Regina and Henry a few minutes alone knowing that Henry is probably about the get scolded for his behavior, but when they emerge a few minutes later- Roland sitting in Robin's lap telling him all the great things they did today- Henry seems rather satisfied with himself.

"Henry! Look; this is my Papa. He is hunting bad guys!" Roland jumps up and down from excitement at showing Henry his hero and the boy grins at Roland and tells him "I know Roland, that's cool. He is just like my mom." Roland practically beams at Henry's words, clearly happy to have something in common with the older boy.

"Oh hello Miss Gina! Did you and Papa catch any bad guys today?" Roland asks curiously. Regina comes closer at that, a soft smile on her face when she says "We did Roland."

"So he is in jail now?" Robin has to chuckle at his son's excitement and even more when Regina taps his son on the nose and tells him "He is sweetie. Your Papa and I did a good job."

"Really Papa?" Roland asks, turning to his father who answers with a grin.  
"Yes my boy, even though I didn't do much. Regina did most of the hard work. Quite impressively, so we better not make her angry, alright?" Robin tells him, grinning.

"Wow Miss Gina. And I'm not gonna make you angry I promise."  
"Oh sweetheart you can't make me angry like that, don't worry. Your Papa on the other hand…," but she winks at him.

Then fast steps are heard and suddenly Belle is standing in front of them, already heading for the door:

"Oh thank god you two are here. Hi Robin nice to see you again, you have a wonderful boy. Regina I have to go; Jefferson has some kind of emergency. Food is on the stove you only have to get it. I'm sorry, see you guys later," and with that and a short kiss on top of Roland's head and a squeeze of Henry's shoulder Belle is out the door.

Robin would've been worried at her quick exit if he hadn't noticed that the table is only set for four people and he has the suspicion that Belle never intended to stay for dinner.

Why the girl would do such a thing… well that's beyond Robin.

They all shout goodbye after Belle and then she is out the door, leaving Robin and Regina alone with the boys.

"Well that must be some kind of emergency," Robin says, grinning when Regina rolls her eyes. He sort of finds that adorable. Finds it adorable before Henry playfully punches his mother, but with her side even the lightest touch makes her hiss in pain.

A hiss Robin knows she wanted to suppress at all costs but well, gunshot wounds do hurt like a bitch.  
"Mom, are you alright? What did I do?" Robin can see how Regina almost flinches at the guilt in her son's voice but when she turns to her son she smiles and tries to reassure him.  
"You didn't do anything sweetheart, I'm fine. Percival's wasn't too happy when we arrested him and I had to tackle him," and she adds at Henry's shocked expression "But I'm fine Henry. Just a bit sore."

"You arrested the man who shot you? Today?" Henry's voice is calm but his eyes are sparkling with the same fire Robin has seen in Regina's. Said woman realizes too late that she has said Percival's name and now bites her lip anxiously.

"I did. Henry I'm…," but her son interrupts her with a "You promised to be careful! You promised! And you," he points at Robin and looks at him rather accusingly, "You are her partner; you are supposed to protect her. And don't tell me you are fine I can see that you are in pain," with that Henry runs in his room, ignoring Regina's ' _Henry wait'_.

She goes after him but he locked the door and neither her soft reassurances nor the "mom-voice" gets the boy to open his door. When she turns around she looks so tired and slightly embarrassed when she tells Robin "I'm sorry, he is normally better raised than this. I don't know what's going on with him today."

"He almost lost you, Regina. He is afraid- that's not something you need to apologize for," Robin tries to comfort her while stroking up and down his son's back, making sure he doesn't get too upset over what just happened.

"Well yes. But you should probably go. I know you are hungry and I…" but Robin interrupts her gently "Regina please, try not to take this the wrong way but I think I should talk to him," and of course she takes it the wrong way.

"Why do you think I can't handle my own son?" Oh she is angry at him now, her voice like acid and her hands balled to fists.

"No Regina, I'm quite sure there isn't anything you can't handle especially not concerning your boy. But Henry is upset and scared and to be honest rightfully so and you reassuring him that you are fine… I'm sorry milady but it's not true and he knows it. Which is probably a big reason why he wanted me here today- he wanted to see who has his mother's back. And it doesn't matter that he knows that his mother can very well take care of herself, all he knows at the moment is that you-" Robin stops for a moment, well aware that things like _you almost died_ or _you were shot_ might not be best discussed in front of a four year old.

So he settles with "-were hurt. How about you get dinner ready, take minute for yourself, and I talk to Henry and make sure he knows that you won't get hurt again?" She just looks at him for a moment, seems to consider his words, and for a few seconds there are tears in her dark orbs which she blinks away, her voice steady when she says "Alright. Go" and then "Roland, do you want to wait in the living room with Ayla? I'm sure she can use a good cuddle?"

Robin has to grin as the golden retriever he assumes is Ayla comes running, pushing her head on Regina's thigh knowing that her owner is upset. Robin decides that he might really like this dog.

Roland is excited- clearly already adores the dog and after another nod his father disappears into the other room. Robin is a bit concerned for a moment, leaving his son alone with the big animal but he also knows that Regina wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't safe so he stays silent.

Regina then moves away from the door to let Robin pass, exchanging a look with him even though Robin isn't entirely sure what it means.

Robin knocks softly at the door as soon as Regina and his son are gone and says "Henry, I know you are upset but I need to tell you something. Please let me in," he waits a bit and then slowly the door opens and Henry stands in front of him, tear traces on his cheeks.

"Can I come in?" And at Henry's nod Robin slowly walks over to the bed and sits down, waiting for Henry to join him which the boy does after a second of hesitation.

"She could've gotten shot again today. He could've tried again. He could've killed her this time," the boy sounds defeated and it breaks Robin's heart; he chooses his next words very carefully.  
"Henry please look at me," he waits till the boys does and then tells him "Henry I know you are scared for her and that's alright, but I meant it when I said your mom was quite impressive. She took this guy down… your mom is a badass and an extremely smart and strong woman. The kind whom I would trust with my life.

I'm not sure I've ever met somebody I would trust this quickly to have my back. Your mom is a very good cop Henry, who can take care of herself. But the thing is, even if your mom would roll her eyes at this… so am I. And in case your mom needs somebody to save her and not the other way around, I'll be there to protect her. I'll have her back and she'll have mine. I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"You promise?"

"I will do anything in my power to protect her Henry, you have my word," Robin assures him and sees how the boy finally relaxes a bit.  
"She really is a badass isn't she?" Henry sounds so proud that Robin has to smile when he answers.  
"Oh yes, she is. Which reminds me, we should probably look and see if dinner is ready; I don't want to get my arse kicked by her." Robin adds with a sheepish grin "Oh Henry?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you please forget I said arse? I'm sure your mother will have my head for saying it."

"Sure Robin," but he is grinning so much Robin isn't all too confident that the boy will keep silent.

* * *

Regina is in the kitchen cooking spaghetti and trying to hold the tears in. Her son is scared and it's her fault. She did her best to keep Henry out of everything- tried so hard not to affect him.

She should've known better. He is a smart boy, her little prince, and it has been a close call. He knows about David, knows how close they both were to death.

She just hopes she can keep him out of the other things that trouble her. She hopes she really can. She made many mistakes in her life but Henry- Henry she got right and she is incredible proud of her little boy.

_You are a good cop Regina, and probably an even better mother._

Robin's words soothe her broken heart and even though she doesn't understand it she lets it happen. What a great evening, Regina thinks, the guilt still eating her alive.

David almost died. Because of her

Henry is scared. Because of her

She failed and she keeps failing

And now she has a practical stranger fixing her mess. This day probably will go down as one of the worst in her history. And that's saying something

Her side hurts, her head hurts and she is a bad mother she is… _your mother is quite the badass_

Robin's voice. Regina knows eavesdropping is not nice but he is talking to her son, so she doesn't really care. And a tear finally slips down at Henry's fear and Robin's reassurance that she is, well, a badass, and the faith he has in her. He has known her for two days- two days where she was awful to him most of the time.

But here he is, sitting in her son's room telling him that he would trust her with his life and it does wonders for her bruised ego; the part of her who can still hear her mother's poisonous words about not being good enough.

Well, and then her son proudly agrees with him and another tear is falling down at her boy's words; so full of love and admiration. She listens and listens and slowly starts to feel better, less like she can't breathe, less anxious.

She hears them come out and wipes away all her tears fast and tries to get herself under control again when she takes the spaghetti out and places it carefully on the table.

"Mom," Henry hugs her tightly (but careful not to hurt her again) then looks up and tells her "I love you." And again a few tears slip away, slip down her cheeks when she hugs her son back and tells him that she- of course- loves him too, so much. And that she is sorry, so sorry.

"I know mom. I know you are only doing your job and I'm proud. But can you promise me something?" Henry asks and Regina softly strokes over his head, ready to promise him anything.

"Of course sweetie."  
"Promise me you'll be extra careful. I know you are a badass, but promise me that you'll let Robin protect you mom. He seems like he knows what he is doing," Regina hears Robin chuckle at that and doesn't know what she should think about her (nearly) 10 year old asking her to let her annoying partner protect her. Or that he is teaching him words like badass, even if it's rather flattering.

"Henry I…"  
"Mom you said you would promise," and the way he looks at her, tears in his eyes, she knows there is only one right answer.  
"Okay Henry, I promise. You don't have to worry alright?"  
"Alright."

"And Henry, I don't want you to lock that door ever again no matter how upset you are. Am I clear?"  
"Yes mom I won't," and with that she presses a kiss to Henry's forehead and tells him to get Roland ( _and don't you dare bring Ayla with you to the table_ )

When they are alone Regina turns to Robin.  
"Thank you. Thank you for talking to him. I-I didn't know he w-was this scared I-I…"

"Regina, its fine. Even if we both didn't want it at the beginning, we are partners and I have your back. And I meant every word I said in there."

"You did?" And Regina hates how young she sounds but she just spent the entire day tearing herself down; that kind of compliment coming from him… well it soothes.

"Yes I did. I don't know what's going on in your life besides the obvious and it seems like some really bloody shitty stuff and you still hold your head high. You still bring 100% to your job; you take down morons which are twice as tall as you. You get through to upset witnesses and I didn't think you had in you when we first met, but now I know you do."

"Robin?"  
"Yes milady?"

"You might be less of an idiot than I thought," Regina looks up at him with a watery smile.  
"Coming from you I'll take that as an compliment," Robin grins at her and for a moment their eyes lock, brown finding blue, and for this moment things are alright, Regina is alright.

"Papa I'm hungry," Roland comes running and the moment is gone.  
"Well then let's get something in your belly shall we, my boy?" And soon after that they all are sitting around the table eating spaghetti.

Eating and laughing, Robin telling them about his bow and arrow ( _oh can Robin teach me mum please_?) Roland telling them about his day in daycare and Henry explaining his new book.

Regina doesn't exactly know how it happened- how a man whose head she wanted to rip off just a few hours ago is now sitting at her dinner table, Ayla on his feet, and chatting happily with her and his son.

How that annoying idiot manages to make her feel something she hasn't felt in quite some time.

Safe

She feels safe

At least for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey peeps! I know ist been a while but law school was intense and a friend showed me the beautiful world of OUAT role playing ;) I learnt a lot so I hope it did improve my writing ;) So we gonna see a bit more of Regina's painful past in these one- an emotional heart to heart for our fav Queen and thief.
> 
> Thank you to Abi my wonderful beta! As always I don't own anything and all mistakes are my own. Please review love to know your opinion about this one - and if I get enough I might be talked into a flash forward Christmas One-Shot for this fic!
> 
> Enjoy peeps!

 

* * *

Three days later

* * *

His relationship with Regina has changed since their dinner together. She is almost friendly and Robin has to say it's quite nice. Quite nice to be called an idiot only once a day.

He chuckles about it now, slowly gets used to Regina's attitude- to her temper. They are finding a rhythm working long hours together. Long hours which bring them closer together, but sadly no closer to their killer.

The Firebug Killer

So is the press calling him, and Robin hates it; hates everything about this case. They have two woman dead and don't have an actual suspect – all leads they followed were dead ends.

All people both the women had any trouble with in the past have an alibi; some just didn't have the capability or are in jail, some dead. And the killer hasn't hit in three days after he murdered in two consecutive days.

It worries Robin. He knows people like Firebug Killer – people like them don't stop, ever- they have to be stopped.

Robin tries to suppress a yawn- he is tired, hasn't slept much. He and Regina had worked late yesterday and been back early and it's already 7pm again. As said, he really hates this case.

His eyes wander to his partner sitting on the desk next to him reading through the list of tips they had received by the public. They've been going through them for quite some time hoping to find anything.

"Found something, milady?" She only glares at him now when he calls her that. Even though he is sure that in secret she might be quite partial to the term. At least he hopes so.

"No, this is all useless crap. It seems the majority of the people in Chicago are stupid imbeciles." Ah there was it again- his partners charming attitude Robin has come to find strangely endearing.

"I'm not sure they all are as bloody stupid as you think they are," he tells her with a chuckle before adding "But yes it's mostly useless. How about we call it a night and I take you home?"

He knows he should stop being so protective but he knows her side still hurts and most importantly she is tired. He can see the deep dark circles under her eyes; watched how she fought to keep them open.

No matter how little sleep he got, his partner got even less. And after all, he has promised her lad he'll ensure her safety, right?

"Robin stop fussing- I mean it. I'm more than capable of driving home by myself. Besides, there is something I need to do before I can go to Henry." She sounds annoyed and Robin knows he should back down but he can't.

"You are tired Regina, you can barely keep your eyes open." He tries again but gets shut down. "So are you but you still want to drive both of us home."

Robin sighs and looks up just at the right moment to see her roll her eyes at him. She is tired for heaven's sake, he just doesn't want her to get hurt. How can't she understand that?"

"Because I'm more awake than you. You haven't slept well in bloody days." And before Regina can deny it he continues, almost pleading with her "You are tired, Regina. Tired people are unfocused, they have car crashes and die."

* * *

Regina looks at Robin when she hears him almost pleading with her and sees the pain in his blue eyes and suddenly she understands.

Marian.

His wife died in a car crash he told her on their first day; died and left him with a little boy to raise by himself. She gets it and on any other day she might've said yes, because yes, she is damn tired. Working late and nightmares aren't a good combination. But she can't- not today. Today she had to do something- or better said, talk to somebody- and even though she does trust Robin to some degree her past isn't something she likes to share with him. Not at all.

"I'm not Marian, Robin. I appreciate your offer but I'll be fine. And that's the end of this conversation," she adds before he can argue again. "Go home Locksley, go to your son. We'll see each other tomorrow and hopefully people will be less idiotic."

They look at each other for a moment but then Robin seems to understand that he's lost this argument and nods "Fine. But be careful Regina."

"I will," she gives him a small smile, cause no matter how annoying he is his concern is truly appreciated. "You too. See you tomorrow. Lieutenant."

He tells her goodbye- urges her one more time to be careful- and then Regina is gone. Walks down to her car, gets in, but doesn't start immediately. She is tired and just wants to go home but there is something she has to do first. So Regina takes a deep breath and starts her car. The sooner she gets there the sooner she can get home to her son.

* * *

Robin is worried and he knows he shouldn't do what he is about to do but he can't help himself. Regina is tired and tired people have car accidents and die. And he can't lose his dark haired partner; has come to care for her, sees her as a… friend? Either way he won't lose anybody else to a bloody murder weapon on wheels.

He gets up and waits till Regina drives away and follows her. He just wants to be sure that she arrives safely home. He knows that if she catches him she'll probably skin him alive, but he has seen her get up from her chair had seen how she needed a moment to find her balance. She wasn't well- and in no condition to drive.

Robin knows he is probably crossing a line here but images of Marian – bloody, broken, dead- flash in front of his eyes. Images that soon change from his late wife to Regina and screw it.

He won't lose her.

So he drives but soon realizes that this isn't the way home and when Regina turns right again and moves her car to a parking spot in front of quite a special building Robin almost chokes on his coffee.

It's a prison. The Chicago Correction Facility, to be exact.

What the bloody hell is Regina doing here? Robin is confused as he watches her get out of her car and disappear. Robin is curious but he knows following her is out of the question. For once that would be crossing another line and he thinks he is already in enough trouble and it's a _prison_. It's not like you can just come and go as you please.

Which brings him back to the question- what is his partner doing here? Or rather, who is she visiting? Robin plays through different scenarios and doesn't realize that his eyes drop shut and he falls asleep.

Doesn't realize it till he is woken up by a knock on his window. Well it's more like multiple very loud and angry knocks and when his eyes find Regina's face- a fire burning in her dark eyes- he knows he is screwed.

Because bloody hell she is angry.

He rolls down the window, trying to look as innocent as possible an apology already ready for her.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Oh damn, her voice is as cold as ice, her body almost vibrating from anger. He was wrong; she isn't angry… she is livid.  
"I wanted to make sure you got home safely, Regina."

"So you followed me," there is an accusing tone in her voice and oh fuck, he is in great trouble here. "Followed me after I told you to leave me be. Besides, this doesn't look much like my home does it?"

Every one of her words is harsh and sharp and Robin knows he is on thin ice here. "I was worried, Regina. But you have every right to be upset and I apologise. I should've just gone home, but I needed to know you were safe."

He sighs his words are not doing much to calm her down but he keeps trying: "But then you came here and I was even more worried and I know I'm a bloody idiot but I assure you I only had good intentions. I'm sorry Regina. I truly am."

She looks at him for a moment- her posture tense- telling him how much this pisses her off and he adds, this one almost a whisper "Marian was tired too. If wasn't she would've been able to draw aside that drunk driver. She would've been alive. But I still had no right and whatever you do here is none of my business. I am sorry."

This time Regina is the one who sighs and her eyes become softer; her body relaxes a bit and then she lets the bomb drop

"I was visiting my sister Zelena."

Robin's mouth drops open as he just stares at her for a seconds. Her sister? He expected much but not this. Her sister? Well bloody hell, no wonder she didn't want him to drive her.

"Your sister?" He tries to keep his voice as natural as possible but the curiosity gets the better of him.

"Yes. Zelena is serving a 15 years sentence for armed robbery."

Her voice is almost cold when she tells him but he can see the pain in her eyes, can see that she cares for her sister.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. So if you are done sticking your nose where it doesn't belong I'm gonna go home," and with that she turns around and leaves without another word.

* * *

Regina knows Robin followed her practically from the start- she is a good cop after all- but she had to be on time and really hasn't been in the mood to deal with her over concerned partner. But her eyes went wide when she saw that Robin was still outside when she left, shock making her freeze on the spot. Shock which soon has turned into anger. Anger which only slowly shimmered down, his apology sincere, his blue eyes all apologetic even before she has said a word.

She knows he did mean well; has also seen the fear in his eyes when she left, so she isn't as angry as she just presented herself. Regina understands his concerns but he still didn't respect her privacy and that just won't do.

And Zelena.

Her heart feels heavy at just the thought of her big sister. She has 1 year left on her sentence and Regina misses her. And she hates to see Zelena locked up; caged like an animal. Hates it even more knowing what a free spirted person her sister is.

Their conversations alway make Regina equally happy and sad, but she still comes by a couple times a month and calls regularly. She knows Zelena's poor life choices aren't her fault, she can't stop feeling guilty. Because without her Zelena would've never done what she did. Without her, Zelena wouldn't have spent the last 14 years behind bars.

* * *

_Regina walks to her place and takes her phone into her hand, smiling softly at the red haired woman on the other side of Plexiglas. She puts the phone to her ear and Zelena does the same throwing a concerned glance at her younger sister._

" _You look tired R"_

_She always calls her R in here- having a cop as sister could be dangerous, they both know that. It's a precaution to ensure Zelena's safety._

" _Thanks, you look good too Zel," Regina replies rolling her eyes at her sister.  
"I always do sweetheart. What is going on?"_

_Regina sighs; she knows Zelena won't stop asking so she tells her sister about her case._

" _It's really a bad one. Robin and I work really hard but…." But she doesn't get to end her sentence as Zelena interrupts her with a curious grin: "Who is Robin?"_

" _My new partner, since David is lying in his bed with a hole in his stomach," Regina answers dryly. David has left the hospital two days ago, she told Zelena that._

" _You didn't tell me you have a new partner sis, and you are already on first name basis? That's quite something." Oh Regina doesn't like the way her sister grins and shakes her head as she tells her "He is just my partner, Zelena. He is annoying and overly protective, but not a bad policeman. Or rather, fire marshal," she adds and sighs as Zel's grin gets even bigger_

" _Is there any reason you're grinning so stupidly at me dear?"_  
"Nope. Just that you like him." Regina rolls her eyes at her agai - Zelena has that effect on her- and mutters "No I don't. I mean he is manageable but…-"  
"- is he cute? Attractive? Smart? Would he take a bullet for you? "

" _Zel." But her sister is still asking questions so just to shut her up Regina answers "Yes he is attractive and also a yes to having a certain IQ. And since he technically has promised Henry that, another yes for taking bullets. Which I'm quite capable of handling myself, by the way."_

_Regina thinks she finally shut her up but then she sees the look in her sister´s blue eyes and… oh damn she is up to something._

" _He already met Henry? If I remember correctly it took you almost a year for David to meet your boy."_

" _It was special circumstances. He needed a babysitter for his son and didn't have one. So Belle took care of both boys and your nephew_ insisted _on dinner later. He was quite taken with Robin"_

_Zelena laughs at this, really laughs, and Regina doesn't know what's going on. "Zelena Mills would you please stop laughing?"_

" _Sorry little sis but I don't think Henry is the only one quite taken with him." Regina wants to throw something at her, damn glass which is separating them._

" _I'm_ not _. And we are done talking about him, alright? How are you?"_

_Her sister sobers up a bit- or at least stops laughing even if the smirk doesn't disappear entirely. "You are, but alright. As long as he is capable of protecting you, I'm good. If you die I have no visitors left."_

" _Thank you for your selfless concern for my life, dear," Regina jokes but she knows Zelena is serious; remembers how terrified her sister was when she was shot. She and Zelena are very different but they both went through much together and they love each other._

" _Always R. And I'm fine, besides that I do believe that our cook tries to kill us. You should've tried those eggs with spinach… never eaten anything more disgusting."_

_Their conversation stays light after that, her sister (as usual) refusing to tell her how she really feels and before Regina goes she tells her "I miss you Zel."_

" _I miss you too R. And please be careful, okay?" Regina promises and leaves with one last look. Leaves because she has to kick someone's ass. A certain British ass._

* * *

She comes home only to say goodbye to her son. Henry has called her on her way home and asked if he could sleep over at his best friends place, had pleaded with her and she had finally give in. It was a Friday and all homework was done and she can't really say no to Henry these days, it seems.

"You'll be home by 10 tomorrow. And behave, okay?" Regina checks if he has everything, ignoring his eye roll at her. Henry might've picked up certain habits from her and he is growing up so fast it sometimes scares Regina.

"Yes mom I promise. I'll be polite and try to only break one or two laws." He also has her sass, Regina thinks with a frown, but it's a proud one.  
"That's enough cheek for one evening, mister. Have fun and be careful." She kisses him on the top of his head ignoring his displeased sigh – he insists he is too big for "Mom kisses" but he always will be her little prince.

"Have a good night mom. And you will be okay, right?" Regina's breath gets caught in her throat at her son's question. A question a 10 year old shouldn't have to ask. But her son is smart, perceptive; he knows that she hasn't been sleeping well- knows that the case and her wound bothers her (among other things he, thank god, knows nothing about)

"Of course I'll be fine Henry. You don't have to worry about me. Go and have fun sweetie." Regina tries to reassure her son and she seems to succeed, concern disappearing from his green eyes as he waves her goodbye. Henry's best friend lives close enough to their apartment so that Regina can watch him walking, keeps watching him till he disappears into the other family's house.

Safe and sound.

She is so occupied with watching Henry that she doesn't see the car pulling to her building's parking lot. A car belonging to a certain fire marshal who now rings at her door.

Regina walks over and opens the door a frown appearing in her face when her eyes land on Robin. Robin who is holding a bottle of her favorite red wine as well as a box of her favorite chocolate- god knows how he figured that out.

"You know that stalking is a crime in the state of Illinois Lieutenant?"

* * *

She doesn't necessarily seem angry, more surprised, a bit thrown off maybe, Robin thinks as he holds his bribery goods out. He asked Emma for Regina's favorites when she called him about another useless lead and bought them.

"I'm here to bring a peace offering, Regina. And to apologies again." He hands them over and sees her eyes light up for a moment when she realizes that he brought her favorites. She might not kill him after all, if he is lucky.

"So is bribery, Locksley. But those things are good enough to grant you an invitation into my apartment. So come in before I change my mind."

_She is not kicking me out, that has to be good sign right?_ Robin thinks as he follows her and sits down on her sofa at her order. She comes back a few moments later carrying two glasses filled with wine and hands one over to him.

"You are a moron, but I know you had good intentions so you are forgiven. But don't do it again. I already encountered a man who didn't understand boundaries, I don't need that again."

Robin takes the wine and looks at her curiously and then guiltily at her words. He really didn't mean to make her uncomfortable and he tells her so. "I know you didn't Robin and it's okay. It's done now and we move on, alright?"

She holds her glass up for a toast and Robin knows it's all forgiven. He takes a sip of the wine- it's really a good one- before asking a question which just came to mind.

"The man you are speaking about….?"  
"Sidney." Robin's eyes widened at her words- well that explains a bloody thing or two.  
"You and Sidney were… you two…"  
"One date, not more, and it was a long time ago," Regina cuts him off, clearly not wanting to talk about it any further so he drops it.

"I'm glad you like the wine and chocolate Regina. And I'm glad my foolish mistake didn't cost us our friendship."

"Friendship? Oh are we friends now Locksley?" She sounds almost mocking but he can detect a sense of vulnerability in her voice as she asks.  
"Yeah I kinda thought we are milady."

"Well then I suppose we are. If you think so." Robin has to chuckle at her words "Where is Henry?" Robin hasn't seen the boy anywhere and he is quite sure Henry would've checked up on his mother by now.  
"He has a sleepover at his friends."

Ah, that explains it.

They fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Robin takes a deep breath and ask the question burning on his tongue. He knows it's a dare but he has to know that she is alright and not in any trouble.

"So your sister…" He starts looking at her trying to keep his face blank.  
"What about her?"  
"You chose quite different paths," Robin tries, choosing every word carefully.

"You mean like I'm catching criminals and she is one?" There is bitterness in Regina's voice and something resembling… guilt? Either way Robin has the feeling there is a story behind all this.

"I wouldn't have used those words, but yeah." Robin sees how Regina tenses up; can almost feel her debating if she should tell him anything. But he remains silent, lets her decided doesn't push her.

"Zelena was 20 when she and her boyfriend robbed a small bank not far from here. They both were high and he…" Regina pauses but Robin stays silent waiting for her to continue.

"- he had a gun. It went off and almost killed a security guard. He is in a wheelchair today. Zelena got 15 years and Greg got 25."

She looks so hurt that Robin has the desire to put his arms around and hold her but he doesn't, knowing she wouldn't accept this kind of comfort from him.

"So were drugs their reason? A bank robbery is often a rather desperate move."

Robin still moves a bit closer just a bit still giving her space. He can see how much this weighs on her and he would do anything to take her pain away.

"No not really. At least they weren't Zel's. Hades… yes probably. Greg," she adds at Robin's confused frown. A boyfriend nicknamed Hades? Big surprise nothing good came out of it.

She does stay silent for a long time now so Robin takes his chance and pushes a bit "And what were Zelena's?"

"She wanted to run away. Our parents were… difficult people, and she wanted to leave everything behind."

"Including you?" Robin questions gently, blue eyes locking with dark ones. A small sad smile appears on his partners face when she tells him "No. She wanted to take me with her. I would've turned 18 in a year but she didn't want to wait."

Robin tries hard to keep his blank expression up. A 20 year old woman robbing a bank to get enough money to get herself and her younger sister out of their home… that was more than simply having difficult parents.

"Regina your parents…," but this time she cuts him off and tells him voice sharp:"I don't want to talk about that."

"Alright then, we won't." Robin knows when he can push and when he has to back off. She already shared quite a bit today so he lets it be and changes the topic. He reaches for her hand and squeezes once gently.

"So Roland is quite taken with you milady."

* * *

Regina smiles when he changes the topic, seemingly understanding that she has reached her limit of sharing dark stories. It hasn't been easy talking about Zelena even if she limited her story to necessary information and left out quite a bit. Still, it was more than most knew but talking with Robin… there is a strange kind of trust between them and she found herself wanting to talk to him. To let him soothe her arching heart a bit.

Which was stupid, but still.

"He is a wonderful boy. Luckily you are a far better father than driver." She can't stop mocking him- and he really sucks at driving. Well no, he doesn't, but he obeys all speed limits- always obeys all rules.

"I am a good driver, thank you very much. And those speeding limitations are there for a reason Regina, not just decoration." She likes that he isn't put off by her sass; likes that he always shoots right back.

They keep talking about Roland and Henry for some time, joke with each other and Regina starts to feel better, lighter. She laughs at Robin's wild stories of his youth and throws a pillow at him when he mocks her lack in interest of general rules of traffic- what with being a cop and all.

Regina bites her lip thoughtfully and then just blurts it out.

"What exactly happened to your wife?"

Robin stops taking mid-sentence and just stares at her. Smooth Mills, smooth. "Sorry that was a bit out of the blue. But you were a bit overly concerned today and I just.."

"Its fine Regina. You told me about Zelena, I suppose I owe you a story too. Besides it might keep you from pressing charges for stalking," he adds to lighten the mood she just brought down.

"You said she was tired…?" Regina starts, voice soft.

"Marian was on her way home from work. And yes, she was tired. Roland thought sleeping was overrated and she was working a tough case."

"Case? She was a cop?"

"Yes. A detective. Special Victims Unit. So you know her cases were intense and she took them all personally. So she either spent her time with taking care of Roland or hunting down a rapist."

Regina can hear him sigh, can see the pain in his deep blue eyes- a pain she knows often mirrors in her own. The pain of loss.

"A drunk driver ran through a red light. She would've had time to draw aside but she was tired and reacted too slowly. They crashed into each other. She was dead before the ambulance even came. Massive internal bleeding they said. She was dead within minutes."

"I'm so sorry Robin," Regina whispers, this time being the one to squeeze his hands gently.

"Thank you. It was quite the shock. I loved her so much and one second she was talking to me about buying new onesies for Roland and the next I get a call telling me that my wife is dead. It was like somebody took the ground away under my feet."

He stays silent, eyes now locked to something behind her probably lost in thought; lost in the pain of losing the woman he clearly loved very much.

"What happened to the other driver Robin?" Regina asks, trying to rip Robin out of his thoughts. "He died too. Two days later I think."

"I wanted to give up you know. Just close my eyes and never wake up again. I mean what would a life be without my Marian? But I had to – for Roland. And my boy brought the light back to me. He is my everything."

He looks at her again and when their eyes find each other she knows he knows- she understands. Understands how it is to lose the love of your life, how it is to keep fighting for your child. How you overcome the pain to be the parent your child needs.

"The pain fades a bit over the years but the loneliness…-"  
"- remains," Regina continues his sentences and he nods. They both feel the connection when Robin squeezes her fingers which are still holding on to his hand. Shared pain and shared experiences binds them together; makes them understand each other in a way most people can't.

"Yes."

They remain in silence both lost in their own past when Regina can't suppress a yawn.

* * *

Robin has to chuckle at that telling her "Alright that is my cue. I'm going to leave you now to your beauty sleep, milady." Robin is already getting up when she insist "I'm not that tired Robin. You can finish your wine."

She throws a stern glance at him and he knows it's better to do as she says. But then he has first take care of a problem.

"Alright, if the lady insists. But if I am to enjoy your hospitality longer I need to go to the loo first."

"Second door to the left. And don't you _dare_ not sit down Locksley," she calls after him. He yells ' _can't make any promises, Detective'_ back and opens the door.

And of course he sits down- he is a well raised man, after all. He emerges only minutes later to find a quite adorable image in front of him.

Regina- _I'm not that tired_ -Mills is curled up and sleeping on her sofa, cuddling a pillow. She looks almost sweet like this, not like the woman with an attitude and a sharp tongue.

Her dark hair falls in her face like a curtain as her chest rises and falls slowly. He says a soft _Regina_ but no reaction. She is sleeping deeply. Robin looks around and his eyes find a blanket which he puts gently over her. He takes her phone out of hands and turns on her alarm in case she sleeps here the entire night.

He lets his eyes wander over her, making sure she lays comfortable before he starts to get his things ready to leave. "Sleep well darling. Till tomorrow."

He is about to head out when he hears her whimper loud enough for him to turn around and walk back to her. She whimpers again when he kneels next to her- clearly in distress. She is hugging the pillow tightly now, her entire body tense.

A nightmare

Robin hesitates for a moment, not sure if his touch is appreciated but as she whimpers again he starts rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder. A light touch mixed with comforting words he whispers softly and thankfully it works. Her breathing evens out, sounds less anxious, and within a few minutes the whimpers stop.

She seems to sleep peacefully now; at least he hopes she does. Robin hesitates for a moment but then tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and just watches her for a bit. Makes sure she is actually okay.

He feels for her- can't help it- and he wants her to be safe, wants her to get a bloody good night of sleep. And he wants to punch that person who caused her so much pain. An anger he knows he isn't justified to feel. She is just his partner, he's only known her for five days but he cares- simple as that

Except it is anything but simple.

* * *

While Robin makes his way home- thoughts with his new fascinating partner- and Regina is sleeping for the first time in days, someone else starts their work again.

Or rather corrects a mistake.

_Count to ten bitch. Count to ten and die._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey peeps I know its been forever but law school is pretty stressful at the moment. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Thank you to Abi, my wonderful beta! 
> 
> Trigger warning: Murder 
> 
> Please don't forget to Review! Now have fun!

Robin can't sleep; too much is on his mind. A glance to the nightstand tells him it's almost 5 am and he sighs. So much for getting well rested to work. But his thoughts have wandered off- have wandered off to a killer who took the life of two innocent woman. Robin tries not to think of how much pain Ruby and Ingrid must've been in; how afraid they must've been.

Tries not to think of Ruby's grandparents and the loss of their little girl, tries not to think of the pain in Elsa's eyes. He shakes his head to get rid of those heavy thoughts, they are not helping.

But then his mind drifts to different eyes, eyes equally full of pain. Robin thinks of how Regina whimpered and pleaded in her sleep and every part of him wants to make her pain go way wants to soothe whatever is troubling his new partner. He knows it's none of his business- knows that Regina can handle herself just fine- but he aches to comfort her, to tell her she doesn't have to deal with it by herself.

Whatever it is she is dealing with.

He is quite taken by his new partner he has to admit. Well so is his little boy, Robin thinks with a smirk. Roland hasn't stopped talking about Regina since the day they met and has asked multiple times when they could go and visit his Gina again. And Henry of course, who his boy might even admire more than he does Regina.

Robin is still rather fascinated how fast his son came to like his new partner and her son. It's not that Roland isn't a social kid or anything but he is shy and it usually takes some time till he trusts someone. Robin always fears that his work, a work where he sometimes sees the worst in people, has affected his son in any way, so he is quite glad that his boy gave his trust so quickly to someone who's clearly worthy of it.

Once again his thoughts wander to the Lucas's and the pain they must feel; Robin can't even imagine losing Roland. Sure, the death of Marian has been gutting- crushed his heart but he survived. He is sure he wouldn't get over Roland's death, no matter how hard he tries

His boy is his entire world. He can't imagine a life without him.

Something he knows his new partner can also relate to. He has seen her with her son, can see the love and pride Regina has for Henry. Justified of course- the lad is a well raised and very bright child. And the protectiveness of the almost 10 year old warms Robin's heart.

Henry will be a fine man someday, he thinks while also making a mental note to tell that Regina. He knows how much it would mean to her

Robin is just about to turn around and maybe get another hour of sleep or so when the phone rings and his face loses all color.

He hit again.

* * *

 

Regina feels a bit better when she wakes up at the sound of her phone ringing. Her dreams hadn't been pleasant, but they have been less brutal less dark than usual. Her good mood of course vanishes as soon as Robin tells her to meet him at the Dark Horse Hotel- they have another murder.

Three, actually.

Eugenia and Geppetto Lucas, Ruby's grandparents are dead. Their hotel room burnt down. And if that wasn't bad enough Robin told her that the body of 24 year old Ariel Atlantia has been found. She was the receptionist at the hotel the Lucas's were staying.

Three lives gone. Countless lives destroyed and they are still not closer catching him. Regina is as pissed as she is desperate, and so angry at herself. Maybe if she wasn't so focused on her own troubles she could've prevented their deaths.

She can't get anything right.

"Good morning milady," Robin voices rips her out of her thoughts and he looks just as tired as she feels holding a cup of coffee out for her. She takes with a grateful smile and asks:

"What happened here?"

"The fire alarm was ringing about 40 minutes ago and somebody turned off the sprinkler system. They tried everything but it was too late. We don't have a positive ID yet but it's their room, body height matches. It's them, Regina."

Regina sighs and massages her temple feeling the signs of a migraine coming. "So we were right, Ruby probably never was the intended target to begin with."

Robin only shakes his head and continues "It looks like the other crimes scenes. Everything matches up to the egg he used to the gunshot wounds – the same Ruby suffered. Also their driving licenses are gone."

"What about the third victim?" Regina asks watching how the fire department and Robin's people worked around her. There is no entering the room before they give the okay, Regina knows that, but she is growing impatient.

"Ariel Atlantia, 24 years old. She had the night shift at the reception. We found her body in their room, her hotel ID card around her neck. We won't know much before your charming medical examiner takes a look at her"

Regina nods silently and just stares towards the hotel deep in thoughts.

"Regina what is going on in the pretty head of yours? Talk to me milady."

Regina doesn't react at her first, only turns her attention to Robin when he softly touches her arm. Dark eyes meet blue worried ones and she sighs again.

"I've been doing this job for quite some time Robin, I've cracked cases nobody thought was possible but this one… we have 5 dead yet have nothing. That son of a bitch still runs around and kills and rapes for whatever twisted reason and we have nothing."

Her voice wavers a bit at the end but damn- she is so tired and done. She just wants this case to be over and go home and lick her own wounds. And she feels terrible for feeling that way because five people are dead and she thinks about herself. But fuck- it's just a bit much at the moment. She longs for quiet and maybe someone to take her mind off of the things she sees in her sleep

Memories which are too painful, too dark, too dangerous to ever voice. She thinks for a moment that Robin might understand, might not look at her with disgust and pity in his blue eyes. But she forgets that thought quickly because there is no way she can tell him what is troubling her.

Can't because it hurts too much, and can't because knowing would bring him into all this. Not to mention she only knows him for about 5 days she doesn't trust him- can't trust him.

But she strangely finds herself that try all she might, she still does. Trust him. Regina shakes her head, its dangerous and stupid and before Robin can asks what sure will be another question what is going on she heads towards the hotel.

She has to do a job after all.

* * *

Robin sighs when closes the door to his car, stepping out next the diner to get some breakfast with Regina. They spent almost 2 hours at the crime scene, talked through every scenario and Robin is once again impressed by the cleverness of his partner- how fast she catches up at forensic details he usually has to explain 100 bloody times to the detectives. He knows that the physics behind arson aren't really what fascinates most people- knows that the cops he usually works with have enough to do- but understanding every aspect of the case is rather important, if you ask him.

Something his new partner thankfully agrees with as she carefully listens to every word Robin and his team says, even if the details are practically the same at every crime scene.

And now they are here at Regina's favorite diner after Robin spend 10 minutes arguing with her whether they should go and grab something to eat or not. It's not that Robin looks forward to watch Regina flirt with that bloody moron Jefferson again but she needs to eat, they need to eat. This case is energy draining and they can't afford not to be at the top of their game.

They find a table quickly. Jefferson- with such a bright smile on his face Robin wants to wipe it off (preferably with his fist)- comes by to take their orders.

"Is there a reason you look like somebody kicked your puppy Locksley?" Robin's eyes meet Regina's finding that she is studying him and almost shivers under her intense gaze.

"It's nothing milady-" and before she can ask any follow up questions he changes the subject. He has no right to be jealous. "Any thoughts on our lovely case?"

* * *

 

Regina barely can suppress a smirk because she has a good idea what makes her partner look like he is ready to punch his fist through the next wall.

Jefferson

Robin has no right to be jealous- they are nothing more than friends but it still amuses Regina. But he is mostly polite when Jefferson comes back with their order (apple pancakes with the homemade sauce for her and eggs with bacon for Robin) and she appreciates it.

As said, they are not more than friends and she has enough to deal with- doesn't need the annoying behavior of men to top it off.

"We need to find a connection between Ruby's grandparents and Ingrid. I know we can't rule anything out yet but my gut says there is one between those three people. And _that_ connection is the key."

Robin nods his head in agreement and they both spend the next few minutes speculating about what exactly all those people have in common, and if Ruby and Ariel truly have just been collateral damage.

They both think so.

Regina just starts to ask Robin his opinion on some of the evidence they collect when her phone rings.

It's David.

They spend a few minutes on the phone, mostly him checking up on her and her insisting that he is the one with a hole in his stomach and that she is completely fine. He sees straight through her.

When she tells him it's time to stop before Robin can't pretend any longer that he isn't actually eavesdropping David invites them to dinner tonight.

Them

Them as in her and Henry (as always, David and Mary Margaret adore Henry) and Robin and Roland. Telling her he wants to meet the person having his partner's back, making sure she is safe. She tries to talk him out of it but if there is something David and her have in common it's their stubbornness.

Eventually she has to agree, and with the knowledge that David only pushes out of concern for her she finally relents and agrees, they will be there.

"Where will we be?" Robin asks her grinning at her in a way that makes her heart flutter.

"At David's and Mary Margaret's. You and Roland are invited too and I should tell you they won't take no for an answer and unless you have something tonight that resembles a life and death situation you two have to come"

Regina hopes for a moment that Robin actually does have a life and death situation coming because she doesn't want this. It's not that she doesn't want to spend time with either the Nolan's or Robin and his boy but David knows her well. She doesn't want to hear his questions, doesn't want them to gang up on her to get her to open up.

Regina is good in hiding her emotions, growing up with Cora will do that to you, but they know her well and Robin had a way from the start to see past her carefully put up walls.

She can't tell them; can't tell them the secret which will bring her down if it ever comes out. A secret which will bring them down with her if they ever get involved.

But of course fate isn't on her side, Robin agreeing to the indentation without a second hesitation and a soft smile on his lips.

* * *

 

Robin sits on his desk watching his partner once again. Once again, instead of going through files (he hates that part of the job and they seem to do that more often than not) his eyes are on the brunette.

He was pleased by the invitation from the Nolan's – surprised but pleased and he thought agreeing would be a good idea. Apparently he was wrong because Regina seems tense since they left the diner. She avoids eye contact and based on the wrinkles the around her eyes Robin guesses a migraine is coming.

Marian used to have them too, rather severe ones actually so he knows the signs. What he doesn't understand on the other hand why a simple dinner with him and her friends has her on the edge like this? They might have somewhat of a bumpy start but he likes to think that they've come quite far. Thinks they might actually be friends.

He takes a deep breath when he decides that openly asking her might be the best way to go at his. Hopefully

"Regina, would you rather not have me and Roland come with you tonight?"

She doesn't look up, eyes glued to the paper in front of her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Something Robin has come to realize she does when she is nervous and he can tell his question is making her uncomfortable.

"Don't be silly, dear. Why wouldn't I want it?" She is still not really looking at him and Robin thinks this might be about more than just wanting to spend her evening without him.

"I don't know Regina. But something is up with you." Robin throws another concerned glance towards her trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible

"Nothing is up with me Locksley. Stop annoying me." Regina snaps at him but before Robin can say anything her phone rings again- the medical examiner telling them she has something which is all Regina tells him before she walks out the door, not caring if he catches up with her or not.

He greets Dr. Bauer with a soft smile; he somehow likes the woman, admires her sharp mind. Besides he likes people who cut straight to the chase.

"Well hello there hot shot," Robin's grin goes even wider at her words while Regina just rolls her eyes.  
"Do you have something for us doc?"  
"I do handsome, I do. But I fear it's neither something new nor pleasant" The blond woman has grinned through most of her exchange now she sobers up quite a bit. Which likely means they are in for some crappy news. He already hates this bloody day.

And Dr. Bauer was right; it's neither new nor pleasant. Ruby's grandparents died the same way their granddaughter did. So did the poor girl probably just was at the wrong place at the wrong time. The only thing different seems to be that Eugenia Lucas wasn't sexually assaulted, but Ariel was.

Robin can't even describe how much he hates this guy. How much he would like his fist to make the acquaintance of the face of his bloody moron. He is still in his rather dark thoughts when it's his phone that rings this time- its Mulan and he excuses himself for a moment, realizing that Regina still hasn't said one word to him since they come down to the morgue.

Something was definitely up with his partner.

* * *

 

Regina watches Robin leaving the room talking with a woman names Mulan who is if she remembers correctly Roland's babysitter. She sighs and tries to stop herself from fidgeting, balls her fists trying to regain control.

This case gets to her, the smell of burnt flesh gets to her, Robin gets to her. He had immediately picked up that something was wrong and wouldn't let go. He is like a dog with a bone form times to times.

Get a grip Mills, Regina thinks and takes another deep breath till she realizes that she is being watched by deep blue eyes once again.

"Spit it out Regina. What's going on between you and the hot shot?" Regina almost grins at Mal's directness. Something she usually appreciates but today it's just annoying. Annoying and dangerous.

"Nothing is going on, dear." Regina sighs again when Mal throws a glance at her that clearly says bullshit so she tries again. "It's really nothing. David invited me, Robin and the boys to him tonight. I just don't look forward spending my time with two annoying men and an over hopeful district attorney."

"David invited Robin and you to dinner?" Mal's eyes go wide as does her smirk. It doesn't surprise her David wants to check up on his partner and her new partner, even more so since Mal and Mary Margaret might've talked a bit about a certain British fire marshal. The pixie haired ADA usually gets on Mal's nerves but they both have a deep affection for Regina in common so Mal tolerates her. Most of the time.

Tolerates her and lately even went out for coffee with her having one topic – Regina and Robin. Both woman have seen the spark, the tension, the chemistry between them and since both used to play (rather unsuccessful) match maker for their dark haired friend they are curious.

"Yes," Regina grumbles, watching how Mal sits down on her chair.  
"What's really going on Regina?"  
"I thought your hearing works without problems, dear? I already told you everything is fine. You might want to visit a doctor at some point," Regina's voice is sharp and she feels a bit guilty as Mal raises her eyebrows at her tone.

"Yeah you can bullshit someone else, little one. You've been different since your dear old stepfather went six feet under. A dinner with people you trust might help. Since you won't talk about it with me."

Regina now glares at Mal feeling very… off, her head pounding and it's not even noon. She just whishes everybody would back off.

"I won't talk because there is nothing to talk about. And I'm the same as always. It's not my fault that Rose cheated on you and now you think everyone has this dark deep secret. You have enough to do with your own problems to put your nose where it doesn't belong, Malina."

With that Regina turns around and walks out, feeling already guilty for her sharp words when she lets the door close with a loud boom. She knows that that was unfair and mean but Mal has a way to get under her skin and she is just done for today.

She just walks up to her car- she has a lunch date with her son- and shoots Robin a text to meet again in two hours, not wanting to talk to him.

While Regina busies herself with her car her friend still sits in her chair, eyes on the now closed door. Mal isn't very put off; she has thick skin and is used to Regina's sharp tongue but the fact that her friend pushed her away with such force tells her something that she has feared for weeks now is true.

Whatever bothers Regina is more serious than some simple family problems or grief. Something is going on, and Mal just hopes that maybe the handsome British fire marshal finds a way to make Regina open up. Because she and David already failed.

* * *

 

Robin says goodbye to Mulan- thankfully nothing serious has happened she just wanted to talk about some things concerning their schedule for Roland. And the fact that after 'animal day' in day care his son wants nothing more in the world than a pet. Preferably a dog; or at least a cat.

Robin sighs deeply when he sits down- Roland's wish for a pet has started since he met Ayla and the boy has kept asking since. Of course his day care had to pick _exactly_ this time to talk about how to treat animal's right. Robin knows it's important, but he also is aware how much time and care an animal needs and since his son is five years old most of the work will have to be done by Robin.

So definitely not a dog, maybe a cat. He will asks Regina about it, Robin thinks to himself, since she already has a pet. Speaking of Regina… he is about to go back to the morgue to fetch his partner when he sees her text that she is meeting her son for lunch and to meet her later.

As Robin stares at his phone he can't stop himself from thinking that this feels a lot like running. He knows it's just lunch but Regina seems to make quite a big deal about something as simple as a dinner with friends. It seems like she is almost afraid of it.

For a moment Robin thinks about cancelling tonight and giving Regina the easy way out but somehow he has a feeling that tonight will be important.

"What's so interesting about that wall Locksley?"

A voice rips Robin out of his thoughts and when he turns his head around Emma Swan is standing in front of him, muttering curiously. He looks at her, confused for a moment by what she means by her words before she explains it smirking softly.

"You've been staring at that wall for the last 10 minutes so either this is some freakishly British thing or something is bothering you."

Robin has to chuckle at Emma's direct approach even if he isn't sure how he should respond. He knows Regina and the blond haired detective are friends, knows Regina respects her quite a bit, but he can't imagine his lovely partner would appreciate him talking about her with someone else. Even if that someone else is someone she trusts.

"Well it's a quite fascinating wall Detective." Now it's Emma who has to chuckle but she shoots him a look that tells him she looks straight through him.  
"C'mon buddy what is going on? The case getting to you?"

Robin sighs and nods. Because yes, the case is indeed troubling him too, even if that's not what has him admiring the truly hideous wall for the last few minutes.

"I hate that bloody moron."

Robin knows he doesn't have to specify who he is talking about, Emma gets it.

"Yeah I feel you. Speaking of the case…where is her Majesty?"

It sounds affectionate when she says the title and Robin has to agree Her Majesty is a rather fitting nickname for Regina. He thinks of the way she holds herself, of way she talks and acts, how she can bend everybody to her will… she truly reminds him of a Queen from time to time. Even her name fits the description of royalty. Very bossy royalty though.

"Having lunch with her boy. We'll meet up later." Robin can see how Emma studies him, her gaze intense, but it takes another full minute before Robin dares to ask, not sure if he is stepping over boundaries here.

"Emma… is she alright? Regina I mean?"

He is worried about her; has been from the moment she told him that within three weeks she lost her stepfather and almost her and her partners life. In the few days he has known her he quickly realized how strong, how brave his partner is.

But he also notices her hurting. She tries to cover it up- keeps up her brave face- and if you don't work closely with her you would never guess that something is up. And Robin can't help himself; he just wants to chase the pain in her dark eyes away. Knows that it´s none of his business which is why he expects Emma to say he should mind said own business but she surprises him when she replies.

"I'd like to tell you that Regina and her life doesn't concern you and to fuck off because I would die before betraying her trust…" Robin almost grins at the detective's dramatic words but interrupts her- he doesn't want for Emma to break any promises- he just wants to know if there is something he can do to help, which is what he tells her.

"I know what you meant Locksley but the truth is… something has been up with Regina for weeks now but she won't talk about it. With anyone. So I can't really tell you anything anyway but…"  
"But?" Robin coaxes.  
"- but you might have a way in. Regina doesn't trust easily- something she and I have in common- but she seems to trust you after just a few days. Maybe you get lucky and she tells you whatever the fuck is hurting her. Just… don't push her, okay?"

Robin assures Emma that he won't- he knows he has to tread carefully, knows how quickly Regina's walls rise sky-high. Knows that she has to lower those walls willingly and they are not there yet. There is some amount of trust between them; Robin agrees there with Emma, and it probably makes him happier than it should but… well bloody hell it just does.

"Well I gotta go, Neal might have a lead. Good luck Locksley."

Robin says goodbye to the other Detective and is about to go back reading files when Emma calls for him again. He looks up and when their eyes meet Robin knows the blond woman is deadly serious when she tells him

"I don't know what exactly is going on between you and Regina and its none of my business anyway, but if you ever hurt her or well, push he,r I will shot you. Just so we are clear."

"We are clear Detective," Robin doesn't break eye contact with the other woman and when she is satisfied Emma nods and walks away. Robin isn't sure how is supposed to feel about Emma words. For once he is glad that Regina seems to have quite a few people in her corner, on the other hand he doesn't quite understand what Emma and the others think is going on between him and Regina.

They are friends- no more. Sometimes he isn't even sure if they are friends. Like today when she looks everything but happy having to spend the evening with him and Roland.

Regina Mills might be the most complicated woman Robin has ever met.

* * *

 

Regina just crosses the street to the diner Robin and she were just a few hours ago- Henry had insisted on going here and there isn't really much she can say no to when her little prince asks these days.

She is upset and her head hurts and she would've preferred a few minutes to herself before her son showed up but no such luck today. Before she can open the door to the diner Sidney is standing next to her, smiling in a way that makes her shiver.

She has a bad feeling around this man, a feeling she can't shake.

"Hello Regina. What a nice coincidence to meet you here."

Regina almost growls, nice coincidence my ass. Sidney probably followed her and for a moment she has the desire to wipe that smug grin from his face. But she knows fighting with the press only leads to problems so she forces a polite smile which probably looks more like a grimace but Sidney doesn't seem to notice.

"Hello Sidney. What can I do for you?" Her voice is neutral when she asks hoping to get rid of him as soon as possible.  
"Oh just curious if you have any new information you might want to share with me? Maybe over a nice lunch or so?"

If hell freezes over, Regina thinks bitterly, there is not a chance that she willingly sits through a lunch with Sidney.  
"Nothing I can tell you yet I fear. Besides I'm about to meet my son here for lunch, I'm sorry."

She can see how he tries- and fails- to hide his disappointment and thankfully before he can push further Belle appears with Henry around the corner and their conversation gets interrupted by a loud and enthusiastic "Mom"

She calms down a bit listening to her son telling her about her day. His presence always seems to ground her; always makes her feel lighter. Daniel had the same effect on her and sometimes it hurts how much her son is like his father.

God, she misses him so much. She could really use him now, his calm way in handling things, his unwavering faith in her, the unconditional support he offered.

"Mom are you listening?" Henry asks, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. Regina usually insists on more healthy food than a greasy burger but she makes an exception today. She seems to that more often than not lately but she can't forget her son's wide scared eyes when he saw her first after she had been shot.

God she really wants things to go back how they were. Before her life has become an utter and complete mess. Sure, she has missed Daniel terribly, but besides that she and Henry had a pretty good life.

Till everything changed a few weeks ago. Till old demons resurfaced threating to destroy everything she fought so hard for.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I was thinking about my case," Regina lies and tries to smile taking another fork full of the chicken salad she ordered. "What did you say?"

Henry throws a concerned glance at her and Regina wants to kick herself. So much for keeping Henry out of all it.

"I was just telling you about the science project we are doing in school, nothing important," her son shrugs still looking worried.

"Everything you do is important Henry. I'm sorry I wasn't listening. Tell me more about it, alright?" Regina feels even guiltier than she already did and it only increases when Henry asks "Are you alright mom?"

She forces herself not to flinch at his question, schooling her face into what she hopes is a neutral expression and answers "I'm fine Henry I promise. Our case is just not working out the way I want it to but I'll figure it out."

"Are you sure?" She can see fear in his eyes and god she is a terrible mother "I'm 100% sure sweetie."

He starts eating again and Regina thinks she succeeded in convincing her son that everything is aright (god it is everything but alright) when he asks her, sounding uncertain

"Should we postpone my birthday party mom? So you don't have so much on your hands?"

Regina has troubles for a moment to not let tears gather in her eyes. For once she is touched that her son would even suggests something like postponing something he has been looking forward for quite some time. He really is a wonderful boy.

But on the other hand that he sees the need to even ask something like that makes Regina swallow hard in guilt. She really fails in everything lately.

"Honey that is very sweet of you but I promise you everything is fine. And there is nothing in world that will ever stop me from celebrating your birthday. You are the most important thing to me Henry and I can't wait to celebrate that day with you"

He seems not entirely convinced but nods and soon changes the topic to something lighter (Ayla finally listening to the order "sit") and Regina lets him. Let's him and tells herself to make sure this birthday party is the best he ever had.

Times flies by and before she knows it, it is time to say goodbye to her son. Well it would be if Belle would be here to pick him up. Said woman just called telling them that she has car troubles and is stuck at Regina's apartment which yes is rather unfortunate.

She is about to meet Robin and question a few of the hotel staff she can't really be late. She is already about to call her new partner when Jefferson emerges having overheard her troubles and offering his help.

"Really Regina I can drop Henry at your place and take a look at Belle's car. I let Grumpy here take over the diner, it's really no big deal."

He smiles lightly at her and Regina really has to admit it would help her quite a bit. "Only if it's really not causing any trouble Jefferson. I wouldn't ask that of you."

Regina looks at him uncertainly but his smile only goes wider and he winks at her.  
"You are not asking, I'm offering Regina. And it's always a fine idea to be nice to recurring customers; it's good for business you know."

Regina finally agrees and kisses her son goodbye, watching how he disappears with Jefferson urging him again to call her as soon as he is home and thanks Jefferson for the about fourth time.

She sighs when she leaves the diner to face Robin again. Robin, and his way of seeing straight through her. She can't wait for this day to be over.

* * *

Robin decides it might be best to give Regina some space before they meet up tonight at the Nolan's, to listen to Emma and not push. At least not now.

So he only greets her with a soft smile and the innocent question how lunch with her son was. After that they stay solely focused on the case, discussing theories and trying to figure out a connection between all of it.

Not that the people at the hotel are able to help much. No one has seen something suspicious or out of order and Robin just wants to kick something in frustration. How can it be they are coming up with nothing all the bloody time?

Also the rest of the afternoon passes without any clues and both Robin and Regina are annoyed and frustrated when they decide to call it a day and go home and get ready for the dinner.

Robin wants to ask her again if she is alright noticing how she rubs her temples again and again always pulling her hands back quickly when he caught her. He wants to tell her to take it easy to maybe just go home and forget about the dinner tonight.

But it's not his decision to make and when he tells her he will see her later she smiles and tells him the same. The same, expect that her smile doesn't actually reach her eyes, her face pale but head held high.

Why does she have to be so bloody stubborn?

* * *

Regina is silent most of the drive to David and Mary Margaret's, simply listening to Henry talk. She is dreading tonight- was tempted to just "forget" to text Robin the address to David's house but well, that probably wouldn't help things now would it?

That's why Regina is here now nervous as hell when she locks her car and walks after her son who already runs to the door, very excited to see Uncle Dave and Aunt Mary Margaret again.

Robin isn't here yet when she rings the bell and gets welcomed by a smiling pixie haired woman and gets pulled into a tight embrace. An embrace she answers with a roll of her eyes. She does like the other woman quite a bit but her over affectionate way is sometimes rather annoying.

"It's so great to have you here Regina. We missed you," Regina can't stop herself from smiling back, her smile getting even brighter (still laced with some guilt though) when David comes towards her, still rather unsteady on his legs but still manages to pull her into a hug.

"We did miss you Regina."

Regina almost cries at this, feeling guilty all over again when it becomes quite clear how scared they have been for her; how much she seems to matter to him.

The weighting moment is than interrupted by another ring of the bell.

Robin is here. Robin and his little boy.

Regina greets Robin with a polite but nervous smile (Roland practically crushes her as a greeting) quite the contrary to Mary Margarete who hugs Robin and Roland. Her husband is a bit less enthusiastic- he studies Robin very _very_ closely but her new partner never breaks eye contact with David.

"Locksley. How do you like working with my partner," he emphasizes the _my partner_ and Regina wants to punch him but since he is hurt she is alright with simply rolling her eyes and a hissed _David_

"What? I'm allowed to ask that question aren't I?"

"It's more than alright Regina," Robin smiles at her before turning his attention back to David. "It's bloody great, Detective. Regina is an incredibly smart and witty cop. And one with a bloody mean right hook."

David looks him over and seems to be satisfied with his answer and Regina lets out the breath she wasn't realizing she was holding. She really doesn't need a fight between them because David is overprotective.

"Well since we got that out of the way how about you all sit down and be nice till the food is on the table?" Mary Margaret interrupts, guiding them all to the huge table and Regina squeezes her shoulder gratefully as she passes by.

Soon everyone is chatting about god and the world, Henry telling Robin about his new science project while Roland explains to her and David how to feed the ducks. He was at the park today with Mulan.

The topics are light and the atmosphere stays nice and warm and Regina almost feels comfortable, glad that Robin and the Nolan's seem to get along just fine, glad that her son and Roland have fun together despite the age difference. The food Mary Margaret serves (chicken with her homemade sauce which Regina would positively die for, and potatoes and rice) tastes delicious and for the first time in some time Regina is actually hungry.

Regina can feel herself slowly relax, her shoulders lose their tension and when David tells one of his truly terrible joke she actually find herself laughing freely at it. Maybe Mal is right; maybe tonight was a good idea.

"Mom can Robin and Roland come to my birthday party on Sunday?"

Regina almost chokes on the piece of chicken she just put in her mouth at her son's question, her eyes locking with Robin who just looks guiltily at her. Not that that is helping much, she can't really say no when both father and son sit next to her. And Henry looks so hopeful at her so she forces a smile and says "If you want to invite them of course sweetie," she turns her attention to Robin, "Unless you have different plans on Sunday- I know it's rather short notice."

Robin remains silent, probably trying to figure out what the right answer is clearly picking up on her unease. Regina doesn't know why it is so difficult to hide her emotions from Robin lately, she just knows it is. And now he might be with her at the one day this week where she could justify not being near him. The one day off this week Gold gives them, very begrudginglysince they are hunting a serial killer but he knows that sometimes you need to take a step back, a moment to sort your thoughts anew.

Robin can read her and he feels safe – she feels safe with him and it's dangerous and stupid and she wants to push him as far away as possible but at the same time she can breathe when he is around.

"We don't have any plans as far as I know so we'd like to come if you are certain it's not too much trouble Regina."

"Don't be silly Robin; two people more or less aren't going to make a difference. Be at my place around 2."

Regina smiles at her son who beams at her- as does the little munchkin and Regina can't regret her choice to say yes, looking at them. It's just a birthday party and its Henry's big day… everything will be fine, Robin won't push for answers on such an occasion.

"Alright we will be there. Thank you very much for the invitation, both of you," Robin smiles at her and Regina finds herself smiling back – a real, actual smile. What is this man doing to her?

Before any of the adults or the two boys can say anything else Tim's– David and Mary Margret's son – cries can be heard coming from his room. It seems someone is up from their nap.

David slowly gets up, putting his hand on his wife's arm signaling her he would take this one.

"Regina do you want to come and say hi to your godson?" David asks, already reaching out for her. Regina nods, taking his outreached hand following him biting her lip anxiously.

She loves the little boy and she hasn't seen him since she was shot but she also gets the feeling David has a different reason to take her with him than godson-godmother bonding.

"Hey there buddy, look who is here," David hands his son over and as many times before the 10 month old stops crying as soon as he is in Regina's arms.

"Hi sweetheart, I missed you," Regina whispers pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"He missed you too. As did we- no one gets him to sleep faster than you. You owe us Regina," David tells her winking at her. Regina grins when she replies "I can't help it if he likes me more than you."

"He is my son, he has good taste," David teases back and Regina missed his, missed her partner and the easiness of their relationship. Even if he does annoy her quite a bit from time to time Regina loves him like the brother she never had.

They chat for a bit, David asking casual questions about her case, Robin and Henry's birthday and Regina slowly relaxes. Which was her first mistake.

"What's going on Regina?"

Regina is caught off guard her attention focused on Tim and telling David about the gift she has for her son. "What do you mean, dear?"

"Stop it Regina. You've been off for weeks now and instead of getting better it seems to be worse. "

"I have five people dead David, and a new partner who annoys me more than you are capable of and that means something. I'm fine."

"Yeah lie to someone who hasn't been your partner for almost a decade. Besides I get the feeling you like Robin just fine," he almost snaps at her, clearly frustrated. Well that makes two of them.

"He thinks he knows everything and that his British charm gets him everything. Yes I like him very very much," Regina tells him her voice full of sarcasm.

"Would be more convincing if you would have said it with less affection in your voice. Something is going on and is has nothing to do with the new guy or this case. I know you too well for that Regina."

Regina hisses a sharp "So you think David. And I'm done taking about it," and puts Tim back in his crib. "You've been shot – deal with your own things and keep your nose out of mine."

David raises his eyebrows in a similar fashion as Mal before, takes her hand into his and squeezes "You forget I'm used to your sharp tongue and not that easily scared away. I didn't push earlier because I know Leopold just died and then the shooting but I'm done pretending you are alright. What. Is. Going. On. Regina? Please let me help?"

"I said I'm fine you moron. And I came here for the food and some conversation and not to be interrogated by you. I'm a grown woman and this is my life so back off and deal with your own."

With that Regina storms out of the room and keeps going as she passes by Robin and Mary Margret- the boys are gone probably upstairs watching some cartoons- and runs outside.

She needs some air and she just needs everyone to back off and give her some space. The case, her injury and the sleepless nights are affecting her more than she likes to admit. Her walls aren't as strong as they used to be and that scares her.

She needs a minute alone needs to pull herself together till she can be strong again. Strong enough to forget what happened in the last month.

* * *

Robin looks around searching for Regina- he doesn't know what happened between her and her partner- both seemed rather upset. So they quickly agreed it might be best if he goes after her. Thankfully he finds her sitting on a bench in the backyard of the Nolan's, covering her face with her hands.

Robin approaches slowly his voice soft when he asks "Regina?"

She doesn't look up for a few moments and when she does he can see tears in her eyes. Tears and anger and shame and so much pain. So much it takes her moment to hide everything to fight for a somewhat neutral expression.

"What do you want Locksley?"

Her voice is sharp and Robin knows one wrong word and she will storm off again. So he tries to look at her without judgment or anything tries to be as normal as possible

"Can I sit down?"

She hesitates for a moment and then mutters "I'm not stopping you"

Well he counts that as a win.

He sits next to her and remains quiet for a few moments before

"What do you think of cats?"

He can see his question has thrown her off but he wants her to calm down a bit. Doesn't want to push

"What?"

"A cat. You know the fluffy little animal with four legs that sometimes meows."

"I know what a cat is you idiot. What do you want to gain with asking me such a ridiculous question?"

"I don't want to gain anything besides your opinion. Roland wants a pet and as cute as Ayla is, it's a definitive no on the dog front. A cat though… I might be convinced."

She looks at him for a moment as if he has lost his mind before she shrugs; her voice a bit steadier than before. "Many studies show that children growing up with animals have healthier lives and relationships than those who don't. Might be worth a thought."

They talk about cats and dogs for a while, nothing too heavy, just a nice conversation. Robin could spend the entire evening like this as he finds himself once again enjoying Regina's company very much.

She just fascinates him beyond everything. Not just her beauty which is rather breathtaking but her entire being.

Her sass, her wit, her intelligence, her strength.

But he also knows that talking about animals and their children won't solve anything. He is pretty sure she won't tell him what bothers her but he has to try

"Why did you storm off?"

He asks the question neutral once again free of judgment more curious than anything else. He still can see her tense, her hands balled to tight fists.

"Because I can only endure you _or_ David annoying me for a certain amount of time. Both are a bit much don't you agree?" Robin sighs when Regina once again avoids eye contact.

"We worry Regina. That's all."

"Why do you worry Locksley? You've known me for what – five days or so?" Regina snaps at him and yeah she does have a point there. Five days is nothing, barely any time to know somebody, to care they the way he does.

"You don't have to know somebody well to care for them Regina. And despite your very charming attitude I find I do like you. I even would go so far and say that we might be something like friends. And friends ask if something is wrong and something is definitely wrong milady."

"Besides… I think David and Mary Margaret have definitely earned the right to ask that question. You seem to very close with them. You actually seem to have quite a few people in your corner if we are being honest. And you talk to none of them. So I thought maybe I could try."

"There is nothing to talk about Locksley. I've been shot as has my partner and we have a serial killer on our hands. I would say it's quite normal that I'm not all rainbows and unicorn stickers."

"True you've been dealing with a lot. But I somehow have the feeling this is about something else, and my gut is rarely wrong"

"Well than you might want to let your digestive system checked out. Because it is wrong. I'm fine."

"I was right next to you last night Regina. I heard you whimper and plead in your sleep. You are not fine."

He knows he is playing unfairly right now but he worries, and she keeps stone walling him. He doesn't want to push her but he also can't let her suffer in silence. He just can't. Why this is so important to him? He has no bloody idea

Regina gets even tenser a blush creeping up her cheeks- she is embarrassed. And she seems to be just about to snap at him again when she just sacks together suddenly looking utterly exhausted. All fight seems to have left her

"Robin I know you mean well but I neither can nor want to talk about my dreams or my life anymore. Can you please just drop it?"

"Regina I-" but he doesn't come any further when she interrupts him putting her hand above his and asks- no, almost pleads

"Please Robin. Don't make me."

There is something in her eyes that tells Robin he needs to back down; knows that whatever is indeed troubling his partner she isn't ready to tell him yet. He almost sighs in frustration but he knows building trust needs time. She isn't ready yet but maybe she will someday.

And he will be there when it happens. He nods even if it rips him apart seeing the pain in her dark eyes but he agrees nevertheless. He can't- no, _won't_ \- force her to reveal whatever has her like this.

"Okay I won't Regina. At least not today. But whatever it is… you have people that care very much for you. You are not alone."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey my lovely peeps I know its been forever and I'm very sorry for the long wait but i had one if not the most important law exam ever and just didn't have time. It's over now and I finally have time for our lovely Queen and Thief. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! We'll get some family time and one moment which could change the relationship between Regina and Robin forever.
> 
> Big thank you also to Abi, my wonderful beta!
> 
> As always I don't own anything and I'm responsible for all mistakes in it.
> 
> Have fun and please don't forget to review!
> 
> PS: For the visual: Regina is wearing the dress from 3x16

She is bloody gorgeous.

That's all Robin can think when their lips meet for the first time; lips painted in that bright red that suits her so well. God, he's wanted to kiss those lips since the first moment he saw her. His fingers find their way into her raven hair, pressing her closer to him and only breaking their kiss when they're both running out of oxygen.

Not that he can stop, just keeps pressing soft kisses down her neck moaning at her hiss when he sucks her pulse point.

She is bloody gorgeous

Robin keeps kissing her, his hands now roaming up and down her arms feeling Regina press her breasts against his chest and he can't wait to touch them- to suck on them.

Their eyes meet and all Robin can see in her dark eyes is lust, the pain gone and god; he wants her so badly, wants to kiss, wants to worship every part of the stunning woman in front of him. He is painfully hard now when he slowly unbuttons her blouse and when he sees the purple lace she is wearing underneath it.

He takes her hand, leading her to his bed and she lets herself fall and within seconds he is on top of her, their lips finding each other for another passionate kiss. Robin's hand is cupping her lace covered breasts and the moan Regina lets out at this goes straight to his cock.

"Robin?"

"Yes milady?"

"Touch me"

Well he doesn't have to be told twice, his hands moving to tug on her nipples but she stops him.

"I want to feel you"

With that Regina moves and gets rid of her blouse as well as her bra and Robin finally sees those breast free and within seconds is mouth is on one nipple, sucking and making her arch off the bed.

"You are so bloody gorgeous milady."

Robin kisses and touches every part of her he can reach and when she rubs her pelvis against him he almost loses it. He has probably never been turned on more than he is now, can't wait to be inside her, to make her come on his tongue, there is so much he wants to do but they have time, they have the entire night, they have—

RING

Robin wakes up with a gasp in this bed. Alone. And still hard. It had just been a dream; a very good one, he might add, but just a dream. One that means nothing. Regina Mills is a beautiful woman, he's never denied that, so having some rather naughty dreams about her is normal right? They are still just friends- nothing has changed.

He might be attracted to her but to be honest… who wouldn't be?

Robin shakes his head and gets up, heading for a cold shower and trying not to think of Regina's lips on his, his hands on her breasts. He has to see her again today, Henry's birthday party starts at two and it's really not the time to have inappropriate thoughts about his partner.

Yes he really needs this cold shower now.

* * *

Regina has been up since dawn. She woke up from another nightmare and there was no reason to try to go back to sleep. Besides, she has a ton of things to do before the guests come.

The guests and Robin.

Something she's trying not to think of right now. She is barely holding it together (she has to, Henry deserves better) and he is so kind, so calm. He feels safe and Regina knows– even if she can't understand why – she wants to tell him.

Tell him what makes her feel like breathing is impossible, someone to share her burden. But it's not fair; it's not fair to pull him into something he has nothing to do with.

Besides she doesn't know him, can't trust him

Even if she finds she does.

Regina gets pulled from her thoughts as the phone rings and when she sees the caller ID her mood turns even darker – she didn't know that was even possible

It's her mother.

She shouldn't be surprised, its Henry's birthday after all – one of the very few times Cora calls. Not that Regina would permit more than that. Some wounds just don't heal even with time.

Not that her dear mother would ever admit to any wrongdoing on her part. One of the many reasons why Regina cut her out of their lives; her way of keeping her son safe. Safe from the woman who chose everything over her own daughter.

She lets it ring, Henry isn't even up yet and she just can't stomach a conversation with her mother this early in the day. Instead she gets up; it's time to wake her birthday boy anyway. Regina takes a deep breath and forces a smile which turns into a real one as soon as her eyes find her son.

Henry is still sleeping deeply, peacefully. Regina doesn't remember the last time she looked like this sleeping. And she is so grateful that Henry never had to deal with things that made her childhood a living hell, which made her this person- this broken and damaged one.

"Good morning my little prince."

Henry stirs a bit but it takes another soft shake of his shoulder to get him to wake up. Regina's smile broadens when he looks up at her, still sleepy

"Happy Birthday Henry"

Suddenly remembering again that today is his 10th birthday Henry jumps up so quickly that his mother has to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing. His excitement is adorable.

"Morning Mom! Can I have my gift please?!" He looks at her with big pleading eyes reminding her so much of Daniel.  
"How about breakfast first darling? I made waffles."

He seems to consider for a moment whether getting his gifts or his waffles fresh was more important, the gifts winning out in the end

"Please mom? I promise I'll be quick unwrapping it!"

Regina chuckles, feeling light and happy for the first time today, kissing the top of his head. "Let's make a deal sweetie. One gift now, the others when the rest of our guests arrived. How does that sound?"

"I get more than one?" Henry smiles brightly at her when she nods.

Soon Regina and Henry are sitting in the living room, Ayla at their feet, opening gifts. Regina had gone overboard but she thought her son had a rough year too. There was no harm in spoiling him a little.

Henry is thrilled about the books she got for him and Regina is relieved. Relieved that at least some things work out. He hugs her tightly thanks her again and again, already reading through the first few pages. They share this – their love of books. They've often spent rainy days reading in the living room together, a big cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows next to them.

It's their little thing and Regina loves it.

Breakfast is nice too, Henry chatting and she is happy just listening.

"Thank you for all of this." Henry tells her, still chewing his waffles and making Regina scold him softly, "We don't talk and chew at the same time in this household even on birthdays alright?"

Henry quickly swallows and mutters a "sorry mom" which Regina answers with an approving nod.

"You are very welcome sweetie," Regina looks at him for a moment before adding "I know things haven't been easy lately and you've beena great help Henry. I'm incredible proud of you. The least I can do is give you a nice birthday party."

There is a strange look in her son's eyes, a look Regina can't really define; it's gone to quickly, the happy sparkle returning. "I didn't do much Mom. You take care of me and I take care of you right? We are a team."

He says this with such earnest and pride Regina has to bite back tears. Tears and shame. A 10 year old boy isn't supposed to take care of his mom. "Henry you don't have to take care of me, I can do that myself."

"I know Mom." Henry tells her simply shrugging his shoulders and taking a last huge bite.

Regina is too stunned to say anything and then Henry changes the topic, telling her about what Ayla did yesterday (she ran straight into a tree when he and Belle were walking her) and then gets up, taking his new books and starts reading.

Regina gets up and cleans the table, getting everything ready for the party later. Thoughts still with her son, who is growing up far too quickly.

* * *

Roland is a chatterbox. He doesn't stop talking the entire ride to Regina's house; so excited to be invited to a big boy's birthday party. Not that Robin is any less excited. He likes Henry, is impressed by the boys brightness and empathy and well… his mother.

Regina has occupied his thoughts the entire day (and night but he tries to push those thoughts away, he is going to a child's birthday party after all).

"Do you think Henry will like our present Papa?" Roland asks biting his lip worriedly.

"I'm sure he will, my boy." Robin smiles at how nervous his son is – not that he is faring any better. Things between him and Regina are… complicated.

But today is not the time nor the place to think about it, so Robin just presses the bell and waits for Regina to open the door.

It is Henry who opens it, a big grin on his face.

"Hi Robin, hi Roland, come in." Robin has to chuckle at how excited the young boy is. Regina's place has changed quite a bit since the last time he was here though. Balloons in all different shapes and colors are places all around the house which probably will break down under all the decorations at some point. There is a table filled with all kind of food, some clearly for the kids (who are already running around) some more for the adults in this house.

Robin can spot David and Mary-Margret with their son and with a closer look he also can see Emma and Dr. Bauer and Neal and- to his great misfortune- Jefferson talking to Belle.

Bloody moron.

"Look who the cat dragged in. Hello Roland, Robin," Regina's comes closer and she looks amazing in a blue-black dress.

"Hello Regina. Thank you for the invitation again."

"It's our pleasure Robin, no need to thank me."

"See if you still say that after Roland and I eat all the cake. You look stunning by the way."

Robin notices that she blushes at the compliment turning his smile even brighter. "Come on Papa I wanna give Henry is present," Roland tugs at his hand and Robin finally looks away from Regina and to the birthday kid.

He hands Henry the wrapped present and the boys eyes light up when he holds a bow and arrow in his hand. It's one for children- not the real deal- but it looks pretty nice and will probably be fun to play with.

"You were so excited when I talked about shooting arrows the last time, so I thought you might like those."

"It's so cool thank you so much Robin! I need to try this out right now." Henry still looks at it like it's the best gift he's ever received, taking Roland with him.

"Thank you Robin, he loves it. Even though I will send you the bill for all things he is very likely to break, you are aware of that right?" Robin grins at this, glad to see her laughing and teasing after their last rather intense and emotional conversation.

"If the boy has fun this is a burden I am willing to accept," he teases back. "So this house has kinda… changed a bit since I was last here."

She seems proud when she looks around and tells him "Henry has been a great help in the last few months; he deserved a nice birthday party. Which means your threat to eat all the cake is an impressive one. We have rather lot of it."

She pulls him with her to the kitchen and bloody hell she wasn't lying. The entire kitchen is stuffed with cake, cupcakes and all kind of food. Including tables full of vegetables and fruits in funny forms and shapes. Wouldn't be Regina if she didn't try to get something healthy into these kids too.

"Who is supposed to eat all of that Regina?" He grins as she hands him a glass of wine.  
"Growing boys are very hungry, Locksley. As is Emma Swan."

"Hey Your Majesty, do you have another one of those damn good sandwiches? I don't know what kind of magic you put in those but I already had three of them."

Both Robin and Regina start laughing loudly at this, leaving a very confused Emma Swan.

"What's so funny guys? Let me in on the joke?"

"Nothing dear, nothing. Sandwiches are next to the fridge; eat as many as you want. I'm glad you like them."

Emma only shrugs and does as told before leaving the kitchen again.

"Okay I get your point. I know we are supposed to take today off but did we any new information since the last time we talked?" Robin asks sipping on his wine.

"No I fear not. We still have nothing." She sighs deeply and since Robin doesn't want to bring the mood down any further he quickly adds "Alright. But that's something to worry about tomorrow. Let's enjoy Henry's birthday, shall we milady?"

Regina laughs again (god does he love that sound) takes his outstretched hand and together they make their way over to Henry and his friends trying out his new toy.

Robin sees about four different books and as many video games and just overhears Henry telling his friend that yes he indeed got them all from his mom. Robin makes his way over to Regina ready to tease her again about maybe spoiling her son quite a bit when he sees her getting up and reaching for her phone, her face turning as white as the wall.

* * *

Regina's phone rings for the second time today and she knows this can't ignore mother again. Knows that the she has to go through this as much as she hates it. Those are the moments where she misses Daniel a lot. Daniel and Zelena.

Regina takes a deep breath and picks the phone up

"Hello mother"

There is a coldness in her voice a distance. Its Regina's way of coping with the woman who hurt her more than she thought was humanly possible. It's always the people who are meant to protect you who hurt you the most of all

The people who know your soft spots, and mother knew them all; used them with a cruelty that sometimes makes Regina speechless, even to this day. She shouldn't have been surprised after all, but she foolishly believed her mother loved her

She has learnt that lesson.

A phone call for their birthdays and Christmas is all that's left. Regina knows she probably should cut her off entirely but Cora pays for Zelena's lawyer and Regina… well she doesn't make that much but she'd rather spend a day in Emma's hideous red leather jacket (she loves Emma but that jacket… it sometimes makes her doubt the detective's sanity) than ask her mother for a penny.

But Zelena needs that lawyer and Regina won't let her sister suffer any more than she already has to. Its Regina's fault, after all, that Zelena is where she is.

Her son and her sister are all that she has left and she's vowed to protect them no matter what, consequence be damned

Consequences she feels every bloody day cutting into her flesh like a never ending wound.

It's worth it though. Every bit of it.

"Good afternoon dear. I already called you today but you didn't pick up. I assume you were… busy writing tickets."

There is a disgust in Cora's voice, making it clear what she thinks of Regina's profession and as much as she doesn't want to let it get to her, Regina's shoulders become tense, her breathing uneven.

"I'm a Detective mother, I don't write tickets." Regina tries to defend herself, feeling even more stupid. She is a grown woman for heaven's sake.

"Whatever dear. Is my grandson around? I think I still have the right to talk to him don't I? Or are you planning on keeping this childish behavior up Regina?

"I had a birthday party to prepare, forgive me for not waiting next to the phone for your call. And I am not being childish mother. You know very well why we have this arrangement."

It takes everything for Regina not to throw her phone against the next wall as she can hear Cora sigh like she was acting like petulant child.

"Regina it is not my problem that you had an overactive imagination. Do not blame me for your mistakes."

_Her_  mistakes…  _HER_  MISTAKES

Regina would like to say she can't believe the conversation she is having with her mother but the truth is… it plays out every time like this when Cora is on the other line.

She hates her mother, she really does. She just wishes hatred was the only thing she would still feel for her.

Regina closes her eyes before she answers and when she opens them Robin is looking at her, his blue eyes worried. Great, just what she needed now; another moment where Robin Locksley sees her breaking down.

She should start giving him a dollar or shot of whiskey every times that happens lately. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Regina?"

Oh yeah right mother is still on the phone and Regina has to once again remind her that she is a single mother she can't spent the rest of her life in prison for killing her mother as much as she wishes it.

Expect those moments where she does love her mother.

Why does everything have to be so complicated?

"They were not my mistakes mother and I'm done with you blaming me for them. As I am done talking to you. You get two seconds with Henry, no more."

Regina doesn't wait for an answer and just calls her son over and two seconds is really all she gives her mother. Henry isn't complaining just throws a look at his mother before he gives her the phone back. He doesn't really know what happened between her and Cora (thank god for that) but he knows it was bad so he doesn't question it and just runs back to his friends.

And Regina turns around walking past Robin and straight to the bathroom. She needs five minutes to herself to calm down, to recover. It's pathetic and stupid but she can't help it.

Neither can she stop the first tears falling down her cheeks. Mother has that effect on her

"Regina?"

She jumps and when she turns around Robin is standing behind her chewing his lip worriedly. She wants to tell him that she is fine that he should go back out that she will be there in a few minutes too but all that comes out are choked sobs.

Robin is at her side within seconds; arms waiting for her. He doesn't touch her, waits for her to come to him, and Regina is so glad that he somehow understands she lets herself be pulled close to him.

* * *

Robin doesn't know what happened- doesn't know why a phone call with her mother has her upset like this. But he slowly understands that whatever is going on in Regina's life is not something that is taken care off with a good cry and an open ear.

This goes deeper.

He pulls her close, always aware of her body language and waiting for a sign that she needs to get away from him. Somehow he knows holding her as tight as he wants is a bad idea so he gives her enough space. Enough space so she can easily withdraw.

He presses a soft kiss on the top her head and just holds her while she cries. Just holds her.

Till she takes a step away grabbing a tissue from the box at the sink and dries her tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He looks at her with a soft smile, no judgment patiently awaiting her answer.

"No I don't." Suddenly her voice turns as cold and distant as she did at the phone call; her pain disappearing behind a mask as she looks in the mirror making sure her makeup is still in place

"Regina I think we-"

"I'm fine Robin, don't worry about it," Regina interrupts him before he gets his sentence out, forcing a smile. He sees right through it, sees through the smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am. My mother knows how to push my buttons that's all. Forget about it. And now we have a birthday party to get back to."

With that she walks past him and is out the door before he can say her name again. When he emerges too she is already at the table with Henry, one arm around him listening to him talking about the party. At least that is what Robin assumes, based on the big grin of the boy.

Well at least  _someone_  is happy today.

He has no idea what Regina's mother said to her but after knowing that her older sister robbed a bank to get Regina away from her… Robin isn't so sure he wants to know.

He's never met her mother but he already hates her with every fiber of his being.

"Papa! Come!"

Robin turns around and finds his son sitting on the ground playing with Ayla, a big smile on his face. He answers his son's smile with one of his own and joins him on the ground (Ignoring the way his bones crack sitting down)

"Hello my boy. What are you two up to?" Robin reaches out to pet the animal while listening to his son talking about the dog and the best birthday party ever. He is so excited it warms Robin's heart.

"Papa can we have a dog too? Please?" The question comes with big pleading eyes and Robin has to stop himself from just saying yes. His son really has the whole puppy eye look thing figured out perfectly, he has to admit that.

And that sometimes he might say yes to things he shouldn't. Not this time though

"I'm sorry Roland but we just don't have the time for a dog alright?"

"But Papa, Regina has time too. Why don't we? Please Papa?"

"Roland I said no. And we are not going to cry alright my boy? We don't want to ruin Henry`s party do we?" Robin adds quickly, already sensing a temper tantrum. Thankfully he gets saved a moment later

"Hey sweetie look at me." Regina voice's is soft when she sits down next to Roland, waiting for him to do as told.

"A dog is a lot of work honey, really a lot. It's far more fun to just come over here and play with Ayla. And you can do that whenever you want. How does that sound?"

Roland considers her words and even though he doesn't seem entirely convinced (he wants the dog, but if Regina says it's a lot of work… it's really a lot of work, Roland knows) and nods.

"Okay Gina. But I can see Ayla a lot right?"  
"Of course sweetie, as promised"

Robin tries to find Regina's eyes to ask her if she really is sure about that, knowing that Roland will make use of that offer and milk it for all its worth. He doesn't want to burden her, even if it's his son. He is the most wonderful boy on the planet but also a handful and he doesn't want to add more to her plate.

"But I can also come and visit just you right? That's okay too?"  
"Just me? What about Henry?"

"I want to visit Henry too, he is the best! But would it be okay if I wanted to visit just you? I really like you too."

There is more behind that sentence and the way his son looks at Regina and when their eyes finally do meet Robin knows that Regina knows that too.

And what she does next warms his heart in a way nothing has in a very long time. She tips his nose, a real smile on her lips when she tells him

"You are always welcome here Roland. Always. Because I really like you too."

* * *

Regina lets out a surprised gasp when Roland practically jumps into her arms hugging her tightly, her finds once again finding Robin's. Blue eyes that look at her with so much adoration it almost blows her away.

That and the fact that she clearly found a way into this little boys heart. How? She has no idea.

"Hey guys everything okay here?"

Henry comes over looking at them with a mix of concern and curiosity. Regina opens her mouth to answer her boy but Robin beats her to it.

"It is. Your mom just told Roland how much better it is to come here and visit Ayla and you guys then to have our own dog."

Thankfully Henry understands the looks his mother is throwing at him, understands that encouraging Roland's wish is a bad idea.

"That's true Roland. Besides you and your Dad can visit us more often."

There is an excitement in her son's voice that mirrors Roland's from before. Her son is clearly happy about the idea of spending more time with Robin and Roland. And Regina isn't sure how she feels about that.

"Yes! Henry can we play with new game you got?" Regina has to chuckle as Roland's puppy eyes seem to work very well on Henry who nods and reaches for Roland.

"Sure thing. Oh and Robin are you gonna talk with Mom about next week?"

Regina looks up confused throwing a questioning look at Robin who just shrugs.

"Henry and I were talking about me teaching him how to shoot an arrow, but that I had to run things by you first."

"And, Mom? Can I?" Regina almost rolls her eyes, no wonder Roland and Henry get along so well; they both are great in trying to get their parents to agree to things.

"I will talk to Robin about it first alright? I need to know more before I let him show how to handle possible deadly weapons. I'm not going to pay for the doctor if he pokes his eye out showing you things."

"Hey you wound me milady. I'm very good at this I'll have you know! Otherwise I wouldn't have offered."

Robin doesn't seem to actually be offended so Regina rolls her eyes at him. "There you have it mom. He is really good at it!"

Regina can hear the admiration her son clearly has for her new partner; knows how much he looks up to Robin.

"We'll talk about it, okay? Now didn't you want to show Roland your new game?" Henry, smart enough when to let something go, just nods and drags Roland with him.

"So Regina, what do you say?" Regina sighs as she looks at Robin.  
"Why does it have to be shooting arrows? Can't you play chess with him or something like it? Or ask me first before you talk to him about it?"

Robin suddenly feels guilty because she is right, he should've talked to her before suggesting it to Henry.

"You are right Regina. I'm sorry, I should've asked you first but it just came up in our conversation. I can find an excuse if you aren't comfortable with it."

So much for not adding more stress to her life.

"But I didn't lie when I said that I'm very good at this. I spent many summers teaching kids. I won't let any harm come to him. Or my eyes," he adds with a wink.

He watches her; practically sees the wheels in her brain working.

"Apology accepted. Just don't do it again."

"I won't," he tells her quickly, blue eyes all earnest.

"And my answer is yes, you can teach him."

Robin is a bit surprised- he was sure she would've said he should come up with an excuse. Regina is an amazing mother but slightly overprotective, Robin knows that

"Really?"

"Yes really Locksley. I trust you to keep my son safe. And you know that I own a gun."

"Thank you milady. And yes I do know that and will keep that in mind."

They both smile at each other and for a moment it feels it's like it's just them, forgetting the word around them.

"Hey Regina where did you hide the cookies?" David's shouts and their moment is gone.

"They are… wait I'll just show you before you mess up my kitchen again."

They share on last look before Regina gets up, both grinning at David's muttered "That was one time! One time, years ago. You are pretty unforgiving"

"Hey hot shot, you comfortable on the floor?"

It's Dr. Bauer who suddenly stands next to him, a glass wine in her hand, smirking. She looks different out of the doctor's coat, good different though.

"Can't complain Dr. Bauer. Might answer that one differently though when I try to get up."

She laughs at that and after a moment decides to sit down next to him. How she manages it so gracefully in heels  _that_  high is a mystery to Robin though.

"You can call me Mal, hot shot."

"Oh I can? Great honor I presume?"

"Oh yes. But I find that you are rather tolerable and less annoying that I originally thought."

Robin has to chuckle at that and answers with a cheeky

"Coming from you that's rather a big compliment. So thank you Mal. Which reminds me that I have a name too, you know."

"I know but hot shot is fitting for now." She hesitates a moment before asking "What were you and Regina doing in the bathroom?"

Robin is a bit thrown by her direct question and can only stare for a moment before he answers with a polite but clear

"With all due respect Mal, that none of your business. If you want an answer to that you'll have to ask Regina."

Robin thinks he might get an angry response but the opposite happens. The blond woman looks at him for a moment before she smiles, looking satisfied and says

"Good answer Robin."

That's when he realizes Mal didn't want to know what they were talking about but whether he would betray Regina's trust or not.

"Was that just a test?"

"Yes" Mal says simply not feeling the slightest bit guilty and adds at his surprised look

"Regina is one of my closest friends and she likes you. As a friend it's my job to see if you are about to betray her trust. You didn't."

"What would've happened if I did? Just out of curiosity?" The look Robin now gets makes him actually shiver there is a fire in her blue eyes.

"You don't want to know, believe me hot shot."

And Robin finds that yes he actually doesn't want to know. That woman scares the bloody crap out of him.

"And since you passed… how about some wine?"

Robin agrees with a smirk and soon finds that he does like Mal. She might be really a bit of a scary dragon lady but her care for Regina is clear as day.

And Robin appreciates that.

* * *

"Looks like Mal is about to fry your new boyfriend over there," Emma mutters while she steals the cookies Regina just gave David.

"Hey Swan get your own cookies, those are mine." Emma ignores David and just takes another bite. "Shit happens Nolan, Regina's cookies are worth killing for. Be quicker next time"

Regina turns her head rolling her eyes at Emma and David. They usually behave like little children and it's as much annoying as its adorable.

"Miss Swan, Robin is my partner not my boyfriend, get your facts straight."

"Mhh if you say so Mills. You seemed to get along pretty well." Emma grins holding the cookies high up so David can't reach them.

"Can you two behave any  _more_  like children?" Regina scolds them lightly, eyes wandering worriedly to Mal and Robin. She loves Mal but she also is well aware of her sharp tongue and her rather intense way of handling things.

"What do you think they are talking about? Should I go and help him?" Regina asks her friends who are still busy fighting for the cookies.

"It's Mal, she is probably telling him about all the pretty disturbing ways she could kill him," David tells her with shrug.

"Don't worry Mills he seems to be able to take care of himself," Emma adds with a mouth full of cookies.

"Oh for heaven's sake Emma I have a hole in my stomach, can I get one cookie? Before you get fat?"

Regina isn't entirely sure if Robin can indeed handle himself- again Mal isn't an easy person and can be very protective, but she gets distracted by the people next to her.

"Okay that's it. Emma give David a cookie, I made enough for everyone. David don't use the word fat while talking to a woman if you know what's good for you. And if you two excuse me I'm going to bring the rest of the cupcakes to the other children in this house as it seems I'm the only adult here."

"Yeah yeah, your Majesty."

Regina leaves, shaking her head with a full plate of cupcakes ready to keep celebrating her son's birthday and when she looks up Mal and Robin are laughing with each other. Regina feels more relieved than she probably should but if Mal gives her the okay… it means a lot let's just leave it like that.

The birthday party continues smoothly and Regina can see how much fun her son has, making everything that has happened lately worth it. Still, Regina has to admit she is glad when the people leave and she has to house to herself again.

David, Mary-Margret, Robin and Emma are the last ones who stay behind, helping her clean up while Henry and Roland sit in his room, going through all of Henry's gifts.

David and Mary-Margret leave when Tim makes it pretty clear that he is tired and Emma follows closely behind, being slightly green. Someone might have eaten a bit too much after all.

Which leaves just Robin and her and the boys. Well not so much the boys, Robin tells her as he comes back from their room wanting to pick Roland up.

"They are asleep Regina."

"Both of them?"

"Yes both. I guess the party wore them out."

"Well in that case… do you want another glass of wine?"

Regina isn't sure why she offers, Robin could just pick Roland up but somehow she doesn't want to leave him just yet.

"If you aren't too tired, yes sure."

"This is not my first birthday party Locksley, I'm good." With that Regina gets the wine and soon she and Robin are sitting on her couch sipping wine and eating some leftovers.

"This was a great birthday party Regina. Henry is really lucky to have you."

"Thank you Robin."

Regina blushes once again today but hearing she has done well after how hard she tries for her son… it makes her happy.

They start talking about everything and nothing the conversation is easy and fun. He has a lot of charm, a lot of humor and Regina enjoys every minute. The wine is helping too and soon Regina feels more relaxed than she has in weeks.

"Regina I promised you I won't push but… are you alright?" He looks at her with concern and worry; worry that he might've just done that- pushed her.

Regina sighs and knows she won't be able to hide her pain forever from him. It's hard enough with her friends and her sister or her son but Robin… he has a way of looking straight through her, of making her wanna open up and maybe she should.

"I'm not but I will be Robin. Please stop worrying? I can handle myself" She smiles at him, not sure if she wants to convince him or herself.

"I know that you can Regina, I've seen it more than once. I'm just saying that maybe you don't have to. I'm a very good listener." He winks at her but she knows he means every word.

And maybe he is right. Maybe she doesn't have to handle it all by herself. And she wants- no, needs- to talk about it with someone else; doesn't want to be alone with it.

But she doesn't want his pity, doesn't want him to see her any differently than he does now.

Doesn't want him to know what she did.

"Good to know Robin, but I can't. Not today, maybe never."

She can hear him sigh, thinks she might finally did it and pushed him away but all he does is take her hand in his and squeezes, telling her softly.

"Whatever you need Regina. Just know that I'm here and that you can tell me everything and that nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever stop me from seeing who you really are."

"And who am I?"

"A stunning brave woman. A person who fights for what she believes in and isn't afraid to stand up for it. A person who loves her son with all her heart and even though she likes to make everyone believe she is a very tough cookie has actually the biggest heart I've ever seen. A person who is witty and smart, bold and audacious. A person I would trust with my life and I'm bloody happy I got to meet. That's who you are Regina."

For a moment Regina can only stare, the words soothing something deep inside; his words so full of honesty and affection and she knows he means every word, knows because that's the kind of man that Robin Locksley is.

She just feels and acts.

Regina reaches forward and before either can process what happens Regina kisses him, their lips meet and it's like the world stands still.

For a moment a blissful moment all the pain and sorrow is forgotten, for a moment when Robin answers her kiss Regina feels happy.

Happy and safe.

Till the reality of what happened and what she has done crashes down on her.

She is kissing a man who thinks the world of her.

Oh how different would that be if he only knew

If he only knew who she really was and what she has done.

He would run. He should run. He will run.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! After all the fluff in the last chapter this one will be rather painful and dark.
> 
> As always I don't own anything and I'm responsible for all mistakes made.
> 
> Big thank you to Abi my wonderful beta!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of rape, child abuse and suicidal thoughts.

 

Robin can feel the exact moment where she pulls away from before she actually pulls away from him; can feel how she closes herself up again.

And, just as predicted, Regina is not just the one who started the kiss but also the one who stops it. Stops it by jumping up; face on again, pale, eyes sad. Robin would do anything to make that pain he sees go away, but he knows he can't.

Knows that isn't his job anyway. She isn't his to fix, he hates that word anyway. Regina isn't broken or anything, she is just hurting and he wishes she would tell him. He hasn't known her for very long but she already means a great deal to him. There had been an immediate chemistry between them- a connection.

Of course working with a gruesome case like they do- a case where you need to have a partner you can trust- helped them along, getting close rather quickly.

He was more than a little surprised when she kissed him, lips softer than he imagined (no matter what will happen this will be a moment he will keep in his mind for a very long time, safely tucked away but highly treasured)

It had been amazing, the touch of her lips against his, his hands in her silky locks pulling her closer. She tasted like apple and vanilla and he wants nothing more than to kiss her again.

But judging by the look in her eyes that won't happen any time soon and probably shouldn't have happened in the first place.

"Regina I…"

"You should go. It's late and we have an early start tomorrow."

Her voice is distant, her chocolate colored eyes empty, free of the twirl of emotions he just saw a few moments ago. She is putting the mask firmly back in place.

Sets the boundaries.

"If that's what you want Regina. Just let me get Roland."

With that he walks away, towards Henry's room asking himself what just happened to turn a bloody amazing kiss into something that was clearly hurting Regina.

* * *

Regina only realizes she is holding her breath when Robin walks away towards her son's room. She is an idiot. She should've never kissed him, should've never let him come so close.

And the worst part of all this… the kiss had been amazing. Her entire body is still tingling, his touch, his lips on her… it made her feel alive, light in a way she hasn't felt in a long, long time.

Too bad it would be the one and only time.

He leaves with Roland in his arms, throwing one last glance at her and for a moment he looks like he wants to say something but changes his mind in the last second.

So it's only a "Goodnight Regina. Thank you for a lovely afternoon"

Then the door closes. Closes and she can feel tears gather in her eyes.

"Mom?"

Her son's voice startles her but when she turns around to face him the tears are gone.

"Hey sweetie. I thought you were asleep?

"I was but Robin isn't really that good at the "walking without noise" part."

He grins at her and for the hundred time her heart warms at the sight of it.

"Good! I'm not the only one who thinks that." Then a moment of silence before she adds an "I hope you liked your birthday sweetie."

Henry doesn't answer at first but comes closer, hugging his mother tightly. He is still small enough that she can put her chin on his head but it's getting more and more difficult.

Her little prince is growing up so quickly

"It was the best birthday I ever had, thanks mom. I had a lot of fun today. Even if I might have had a bit too much cake," he adds sheepishly.

"I'm glad Henry," followed by a concerned "Are you not feeling well sweetie?" she is already scanning every part of him, her hand on his forehead checking, which makes her son chuckle

"I'm fine mom, just stuffed and tired."

She pulls him close again, relieved at his words.

"Then how about you go to bed? I'll just clean up and then lie down too`"

Henry nods (which tells her he is really exhausted) but before he kisses her goodnight he asks her- hesitation in his voice

"Everything okay between you and Robin?"

She stops breathing for a moment, wondering when Henry learnt to read her that well.

"Everything is fine sweetheart. Now hush it's time for bed."

She can see he doesn't fully believe her but for some reasons he doesn't push, only kisses her goodnight and brushes his teeth and lets her tuck him in.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too my little prince. Sleep well"

* * *

Robin isn't sure how to act when he sees Regina walk through the door the next morning. Things between them are… bloody complicated

He doesn't regret the kiss… well at least he didn't till he saw the look in her dark eyes. Till she treats him like an acquaintance rather than a partner, a friend or whatever the sodding hell they are to each other

Either way he gets the cold shoulder all day.

No matter whether they are in the morgue or out questioning suspects all he gets are one-word answers, or only job related questions.

No word about their kiss, only a polite "You're welcome dear, Henry loved your gift" as he thanks her for the birthday party invitation.

Its driving him crazy but every attempt to talk to her-  _really_  talk to her- gets shut down.

It goes on for four days till Robin has enough. They are on the drive back to the precinct after hitting another dead end. They had hoped to get any information from Sidney after he claimed he had gotten a letter from the real killer. Turns out it had even been the truth but also an attempt to get more information out of them and- even if Regina denies it- to be close to his dark haired partner.

* * *

**At Sidney's office an hour ago**

" _So Sidney I hear you've received something that could help us?" Regina smiles at him from the other side of the table and Robin shivers at Sidney's look. He practically leers at her, his eyes a bit too low to be considers polite and Robin wants to punch him._

_He has a bad feeling around this man and somehow can't shake it._

_Maybe it's just the way he looks at his partner but Robin wouldn't mind if his fist and Sidney became close friends._

" _I might have, Detective, but why would I share it? Even if the person asking is breathtakingly beautiful?"_

_He reaches out to touch Regina's hand which is lying on the table and Robin would love nothing more than to cut it, but he remains silent._

_Regina's orders_

_Regina, who acts like she is flattered by the compliment, not moving her hand._

" _Because you know how it works dear. You get us something and we return the favor," Regina winks at him at the word favor and Robin has troubles suppressing an eye roll as the breathing of the other man quickens_

_Like he would ever have a chance with Regina._

" _Fair point, Detective. But what would you give me in return?""_

_He smirks, eyes wandering over Regina's body and Robin is seriously fighting for control now._

_Slimy asshole_

" _How about an exclusive interview?"_

" _With you? Maybe surrounded by a few candles and some good wine?"_

_Oh for fuck's sake_

" _I think we can arrange something don't you think Sidney?"_

_Robin is seriously boiling now, anger and disgust running hot through his veins_

" _I think so too Regina. You can read it, but it stays here without a warrant."_

_It's a win- they will get a warrant for that letter but this things take time, time they don't have. The forensics on it will have to wait, even though Robin highly doubts they will find anything._

_Their killer had been very careful._

_He watches as Regina takes the letter from Sidney, hands covered in white gloves, both holding their breath._

_They need a break in the case, desperately_

_Regina remains silent when she reads the letter and Robin's heart sinks. This isn't good, it can't be._

_His suspicions get confirmed when she hands the letter over_   _to him. A letter_   _only holding a few words._

_**People of Chicago** _

_**I'm here, I'm everywhere. And I have a score to settle.** _

_**Count to ten** _

_**And die** _

* * *

So yes Robin's mood isn't the best and when Regina barely reacts to another one of his questions he explodes

"Damnit Regina!"

She flinches and for a moment he feels guilty for raising his voice like this but he is tired of being ignored, of getting the cold shoulder

"Any reason why you yelled like a Neanderthal?"

Her voice is cold but Robin is done and drives to parking spot and stops the car facing her.

"Yes there is. We kissed Regina, bloody hell you kissed me and since that you act like we're strangers. Like I've done something unforgivable and… you kissed me, Regina."

She remains silent before telling him, still so cold:

"It was a mistake."

"Why?"

"We work together?"

"Only temporarily and if I heard right you had a child with your last partner. So it hasn't stopped you before,"

"Daniel is none of your business."

The glare she throws at him tells Robin he has to treat the topic of Daniel gently so he backs down

"I'm sorry Regina, you're right. But my point still stands."

"Did you ever think that I might not be that interested Robin?"

He actually has thought about that more than a bit, but his gut tells him Regina and he are on the same page in regards to their developing feelings for each other.

And his gut is rarely wrong.

"I did indeed, Regina. But somehow I get the feeling that mutual attraction isn't our problem.

"Ah and what makes you sure of that Locksley? What makes you think you know me so well?"

"Well first I'd be charred to a crisp by now if you didn't and-

But he doesn't get to finish his sentence as his phone rings and he is tempted to just let it ring but the ID says Mulan and Mulan never calls unless it's an emergency.

She is the kind of person who prefers to text over call.

So he picks up and when he does all color disappears from his face.

* * *

Regina had dozens of sharp replies on her tongue to push him away but they get stuck when she sees his expression as he talks on the phone

Something has happened. Something bad.

As soon as he hangs up he starts the car again and drives, drives far too fast

"Robin slow down, what happened"

He doesn't react, only drives like he is chased by the devil himself

"Robin?!"

He finally answers and when he does Regina's heart almost stops.

"Roland was in an accident. He is at the hospital."

Regina only nods and let him drive and tells him twice at the last moment that a car is coming, or that the traffic light is red. They thankfully arrive at the hospital without an accident but Robin is off.

She has never seen him like this, has seen him become calm in bad situations but he's completely out of it. So it's on Regina to take control of the situation. She simply takes his hand into hers and leads him to somebody who will have information.

She asks around, Robin holding onto her like she was his only lifeline and Regina works her miracles and finds a nurse that leads them to his son or rather to his doctor.

Dr. Greg Mendell is the name of the doctor that greets them and tells them that Roland fell from the slide and broke his arm. It's a complicated break and he might need surgery but the injury isn't life threating and if they get lucky will heal by itself

Regina listens carefully rubbing soothing circles over Robin's hand- he hasn't let go of her during the entire conversation with the doctor.

"Do you want to see your son now?"

Robin nods quickly and follows the doctor, Regina close behind, relieved that none of Roland's injuries aren't extremely serious and are taken care of.

"Papa!"

Roland looks positively miserable when he reaches for his father who is at his side within seconds. Despite the situation Regina's heart warms when she sees those two, even if Roland is now crying in Robin's arms

That's when Regina notices the woman next to him. She is very beautiful, from Asian decent and if Regina would have to guess its Mulan, Robin's neighbor.

The assumption confirms itself when the woman takes a step and introduces herself to Regina.

"It's nice to finally meet you Regina, Robin and Roland told me a lot about you."

"Likewise dear."

Neither of the women get to say more because Roland finally realized who has come with his Papa and shouts a loud Regina

Regina is immediately at his side; she had been more in the background giving father and son some private time.

"Hello my little brave knight. How are you?"

"It hurts Gina."

"I know sweetie. You were very brave."

"I'm gonna get a cast."

"You will? Can I sign it?"

The thought of Regina signing his cast let Roland reconsider his previous thoughts on them. Previous thoughts he shouted at this Papa just minutes before, making his displeasure pretty clear

"Yes! Did you hear Papa, Gina will sign my cast!"

"I did my boy. That a big honor."

It takes almost three hours till they are allowed to take Roland home, Robin telling Regina that she doesn't need to wait for them, she doesn't have to be here.

Which she ignores and tells him she is right where she is supposed to be, much to Robin's relief. While he mostly takes care of Roland, Regina does all the paper work, talks to the doctor, gets the recipe for the pain killers and deals with the discharge.

She doesn't mind it at all; wants to help Robin and its nice for once being the one who helps him, but Dr. Mendell makes her shiver. She caught him staring at her more than once and her instincts scream at her to be careful.

She has learnt to listen to them and spends as little time with the doctor as possible, making a note to herself to get Roland a different doctor the next time he has to be checked out.

Roland is fast asleep in his father's arms when they leave the hospital and stays the way till they reached the Locksley household.

Regina helps him putting Roland to bed and when the little man is secure Regina gives herself a moment to take a look around.

Robin's apartment is just like she imagined it. A lot of wood, a lot of warm colors. It's cozy and surprisingly neat. She likes it

"Regina?"

She turns around just as she comes out of Roland's room still pale.

"Is he still sleeping?"

"Yes." A moment of silence.  
"He will be okay, right? You got the same impression from the doctor didn't you?"

He seems so worried, so uncertain, Regina's heart breaks for him. She quickly closes the distance between them, choosing to ignore everything that has happened between them lately and hugs him.

"He will be just fine, Robin. Children get hurt, it happens. A broken arm isn't all that pleasant but it will heal. Everything will be okay."

Robin just nods and holds tightly onto her and she lets him. And they just stand here Robin in her arms and her hands rubbing soothing circles.

"Thank you for everything today Regina I have no bloody idea what I would've done without you."

"It was no big deal Robin. You know how much I like Roland and…we are friends right?"

They are far more, but those are thoughts Regina doesn't want to deal with now and she hopes he takes her offer of friendship. For now.

He seems to understand that now isn't the time to ask questions, so he simply nods.

"That we are. Can I offer you anything? Something to drink or eat?"

"Thank you Robin but no. Today was a hard day and you need to rest and take care of your little boy. And I don't want to see you tomorrow morning. If you need take the day off or at least the morning."

They both know taking off an entire day would've only been possible if Roland had a life threating injury, or Robin really had no one to take care of him but since neither was the case he had to work

Hunting down a serial killer isn't all that fun after all.

She says goodbye to him and hugs him again and interrupts him before he can thank her again.

"if you say thank you one more time Locksley I will have to shoot you."

"Alright we don't want that. Have a good night Regina."

"You too Robin."

And with that she is gone- so very glad that nothing too serious has happened to the little man who somehow found his way into her heart, just like his father.

* * *

Things are more comfortable between him and Regina the next day; him thanking her over and over again for what she did for them yesterday. Working together is almost pleasant again.

They joke with each other, gossip about Emma and Neal and spend a good two hours in the interrogation room with Hans- the husband of younger niece from Ingrid.

That guy is bad news, and although they haven't gotten anything out of him they will give it another go at some point. He is the only lead they have so far and Elsa- who calls every day- seems rather sure that her sister's boyfriend has something to do with it.

But they have been working on that case for almost two weeks now and haven't gotten any closer to the perpetrator- everyone is desperate for someone to blame.

Robin isn't sure if Hans is their guy, but he doesn't want to overlook anything.

At least things with Regina are getting better... at least so he thought.

She had been an amazing help with Roland and he thought things were getting normal again but while Regina had been almost kind the last two days, today things are totally different again.

She is cold, her head really isn't in the game and she keeps snapping at him.

"Regina can you hand me that file over there?"

No reaction, she just stares at the computer and Robin is sure she isn't actually reading one line.

"Regina?"

He tries again but she is still not responding. Emma sees his attempts to get Regina's attention and does him the favor of tapping Regina on the shoulder on her way out

"Hey earth to Mills. Locksley wants you to give him the file."

Its only then when she reacts handing him the file without anther word. He and Emma exchange a glance but the blond Detective only shrugs making it clear that whatever is going on between them its non on her business

Robin is on his own.

"Thank you Regina."

"You're welcome Locksley."

"You okay?"

"Fine."

Robin sighs but keeps working. Maybe he gets lucky later. He doesn't. All he gets is a quick "Goodnight Locksley, see you tomorrow," when their work day ends.

He thought they were over that kiss. Guess he was wrong

* * *

Regina hates this building; hates knowing that her sister is trapped inside it. Trapped for trying to protect her little sister. Admittedly robbing a bank hadn't been the smartest move but Zelena had been desperate.

"Hey you."

Regina smiles at her sister but her smile is answered with a concerned frown. Once again.

"'Hey you' to you too sis. What happened?"

Regina sighs and tries hard to remain calm. Zelena always knows when something is up, it's like she has a radar or something. It drove Regina mad when they were children and she isn't faring much better now

"Why do you think something happened, dear?"

"You aren't that hard to read sis. So spit it out. Your nervous energy is ruining my Chi."

Regina laughs tensely and when she realizes that she fidgeting she holds onto her skirt.

_For heaven's sake Regina, sit still. Ladies do not fidget_

Mothers voice in her head, the memory of sharp words and red marks on her cheek make her shiver.

"I kissed Robin."

Whatever Zelena expected it wasn't this.

"You did what?"

Then a moment of silence followed by

"How was it?"

Switching from concern to wanting to know all the dirty details… that was so typical Zelena.

"It doesn't matter how it was. It won't happen again.

"Why not?"

Regina looks at her sister and wishes she could tell her truth, the whole truth, but the guilt would destroy her sister. Even if it wasn't her fault at all.

It was Regina's.

"Because we work together. It would be very unprofessional for me to engage in anything more than friendship with him."

"Didn't stop you and Daniel, did it now?"  
"Zelena."

There is a warning in Regina's voice, a warning her sister- as always- chooses to ignore.

"R."

"Give me a better reason why you would kick a hot charming Brit out? A guy you invited to my nephew's birthday party I want to add. You clearly like him and you seem to trust him. You don't usually trust people, sis."

"I might just be not that into him. Did you think about that?"

"Yeah sure. And I'm the Queen of England."

Regina knows she won't stop pushing so she says the one thing that will shut Zelena up. Even if it's only a small part of why she has to put walls up between her and Robin.

"Because Robin would want to get to know me Zelena. All of me. And he deserves better than getting pulled into our family mess."

Zelena closes her eyes and for the first time today Regina sees pain in those blue eyes. Pain and guilt.

"Leopold is gone R. You only speak to mother three times a year and I'm so sorry that it has to be that."

Regina interrupts her with a quick "That's not your fault Zel, its fine."

"It's not your fault either. Nothing of what has happened was ever your fault.

"Zel I don't-"

"Did you ever tell anybody what happened except Daniel and David?"

"No I didn't. And David only knows pieces."

He would've known nothing if Regina hadn't gotten pretty drunk years ago and poured her heart out to him.

"Then why not tell Robin? You seem to trust him and he seems to be a good guy. He can handle it."

"You never met him. How can you be so sure?"

"Again, you trust him and you don't do trusting. You are not okay sis."

"I'm fine."

Now it's Zelena's turn to sigh deeply and then something happens Regina hasn't seen in a very long time. Tears gather in her sister's blue eyes. Zelena doesn't cry. Never. She screams or yells or thinks of all kind of dramatic gestures but she doesn't cry.

"No you aren't. And don't think I didn't notice that you are keeping something from me. If you don't want to talk about it with me, fine, but talk to somebody."

"Why?"

"Because I can't lose you, you idiot."

* * *

Regina is thinking the entire drive home about her sister's words. Maybe she is right; maybe she should talk to Robin about it. At least the part that won't put her ass right in jail. Regina never shared the details of her childhood, too painful to talk about it.

But she knows that she can't keep going on like this. The stress is seriously getting to her and maybe… maybe voicing some of this means she will be able to sleep through a night.

She hasn't in so long.

Regina takes a shower as soon as she is home and almost slips on the wet floor as she tries to get her phone before it stops ringing. It's Belle telling her that Henry has fallen asleep watching a movie and if it's alright with her she will bring him tomorrow morning, maybe picks up some breakfast on the way.

Regina knows waking Henry wouldn't be a big deal but Belle does this sometimes. Giving her night off based on an excuse. Regina loves nothing more than being Henry's mother but sometimes having the house just to herself for a night is nice.

But every time she does have that thought she feels like a bad mother. The rational part of her knows that having a day off once in a while doesn't make her anything like Cora, anything like the woman who raised her but still… the feeling won't go away.

Belle has picked up on that. And Regina is just too tired to argue with the stubborn girl so she simply says yes thank you and see you tomorrow and to call her if her little prince needs anything at all.

Regina is just about to get herself another glass of wine while watching senseless TV when the bell rings. Since Henry won't come home she thought she could enjoy the bottle of red wine Mal brought.

Maybe sleep for one night.

Regina sighs when she looks through the peephole and sees Robin at her door. She is so tired

"Robin? Didn't we just say goodbye to each other?"

Robin isn't sure if this is a mistake or not but he had to check up on her.

"We did milady but you seemed a bit… I was worried."

"There is no need. I'm fine."

Robin only looks at her and then sighs. He won't push her, won't step over the invisible line she's clearly drawn between them.

"If you say so. I brought your favorite chocolate. Thought it might cheer you up a bit. And say thank you again for everything you did for me and Roland on Wednesday. But I can just leave it here and go."

He looks at her hopefully and he can see the struggle in her eyes and waits patiently for her to kick him out.

But to his surprise she doesn't

"Another bribe. Well then come in, can't eat it all by myself. And I already told you its fine."

That's when Robin realizes that Regina isn't entirely sober. Not drunk or anything, but she is clearly feeling the wine. Which means that Henry isn't here.

"Where's your boy?"

"At Belle's. He fell asleep watching movies and she didn't want to wake him. She brings him and breakfast over tomorrow."

"Ah okay. So it's just you and me?"

"You and me and the chocolate. And wine if you want a glass too?"

Robin nods and soon they are sitting on her couch, both holding onto their glasses, both desperately not trying to think about what happened the last time they sat on this couch.

They sit in silence, Robin not daring to say a word and Regina… she seems to be far way.

Robin is about to open his mouth to interrupt the awkward silence but Regina beats him to it.

"Today is his birthday. Leopold's.

"He was your stepfather right?" At her nod he adds "I'm sorry for your loss."

She looks at him and then laughs. It's a laugh full of bitterness and pain

"No need to be sorry Robin. The world is a far better place without him in it."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Robin doesn't; doesn't when he sees the way she looks at him, but he cares. Cares so fucking much about her and he wants to help.

"No. But Zelena thinks I should."

Zelena- her sister. The one that sits in jail, something Robin knows Regina blames herself for.

"Maybe she is right? Talking should help I heard."

She glares at him and doesn't answer only taking another sip of her wine. Still she seems to consider his and her sister's words.

"Regina I-" he reaches out to touch her hand but she flinches back from him, making him withdraw. "I'm sorry," he whispers

Letting her have her space. He knows he has to tread carefully if he doesn't want her walls to go up again.

She has to be ready to tell him. Whatever it is.

And Robin hopes to god that it isn't what he fears it is.

"I'm here Regina. Whenever you're ready."

Regina isn't looking at him anymore just stares straight ahead and her voice sounds once again distant when she starts talking.

"I need you not to interrupt me, okay? And not to say anything when I'm done. Can we do that?"

Robin answers with a simple "Whatever you need, Regina."

"He married my mother when I was 12 and Zel 15. Daddy just died a year before their wedding and… well my relationship with my mother was already… unpleasant before she dragged a new guy into our home."

Robin somehow gets the feeling that unpleasant doesn't even begin to describe the relationship between Regina and her mother but that is a story for another day.

"At first he just made me uncomfortable. The way he looked at me, how he accidently came into the bathroom when I was showering. I guess the writing was on the wall."

Robin's heart grows heavy; the direction this conversation is going becomes pretty clear and he is about to tell her to stop

But he promised her to remain quiet and he intends to keep that promise.

"For the first few years nothing happened, he was just creepy and I tried my best to never be alone with him. But then shortly after my 15th birthday, mother was on a business trip, Zel has just moved out and I was alone at home with the flu."

She takes another sip of her wine still not looking at him. And Robin just listens, hatred growing at every word she says.

"I didn't know he was home and when I woke up he was sitting on my bed, just staring at me. I was so scared but he just stroked my cheek and said that he was providing my family with our lifestyle and that it was time that he got something out of it. It was time for me to be a  _good girl_."

She spits out the words good girl like they are poison and Robin remembers their first time in the car, remembers her flinching back from him saying those exact words.

If he could he would kick his arse. He is such a bloody idiot

"And our status meant everything to my mother,  _everything_ , and he knew that."

There is anger, betrayal in her voice and she is still not looking at him.

"I begged him not to. I don't know why I was foolish enough to believe begging would work. It never worked before."

Robin pulls in his breath trying to keep everything together, trying to ignore that begging her parents not to hurt her seemed to be something common in the Mills household.

"I never done  _it_  before and h-he was so rough. It hurt, a lot. And all the time he was whispering what a good girl I was. How good I was doing."

"I fought him at first but he was a stronger and then I just let it happen. I just let it happen again and again."

There's a self-loathing in her voice, a disgust with herself that makes Robin wanna march over to the graveyard and kill Leopold again and again.

"When I was 17 I couldn't take it any longer. I-I felt his touch; I could smell him all over me no matter how often I showered. I could feel him on top of me even when he wasn't around. I couldn't take it anymore

Regina feels like she can't breathe anymore, can still feel the touch of a man long gone, can feel him force himself on her, can hear herself scream.

Leopold Blanchard took so much from her, destroyed her piece by piece. Even if it was her mother who almost pushed Regina over the edge.

It hurts talking about what the man who was  _supposed_  to protect her did to her, it hurts so fucking much. And she still can't look at Robin, doesn't want to see his blue eyes full of disgust, disgust she is sure will be there.

She had been so weak, so damn weak.

Regina closes her eyes and when she puts her hand out of her lap next to herself she can feel Robin's hand next to hers and before she knows what's she is doing she is reaching for it. Robin doesn't hesitate and takes her hand into is squeezing reassuringly.

It calms her bit down. And for a while they sit like this, holding hands and Regina breathing in and out. Quickly. Too Quickly.

Its Robin who interrupts the silence after all

"Breath Regina, just take deep breaths. You are safe."

That's when Regina realizes that she is close to hyperventilation. She tries to calm herself, trying to focus on Robin drawing soothing circles on her hand and slowly her lungs relax

"I'm sorry."

She whispers still not looking at him

"There is nothing to be sorry about Regina."

Robin slowly puts his arm around her, waiting for her to shake it off but she doesn't and after a while she even leans into his touch. Tense at first but soon she can't hold it again anymore and begins to sob

It's the most silent crying Robin has ever heard but one that breaks his heart when he holds her close, letting her cry in his arms

He wants to kill Leopold Blanchard, wants to kill him for hurting the woman he cares so much about. Wants him to suffer forever laying a finger on her, for… raping her- he shivers at the word, anger running through his veins.

"I've got you milady, I've got you."

For a while they stay like this, him holding her not saying a word. Not till Regina slowly withdraws from him, wiping away her tears.

He softly tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiles at her

"Hey there."

"Hey."

She looks at him with an uncertainty it breaks his heart all over again.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

If Robin had a dollar every time she tells him that she is fine while not actually being fine he would be a millionaire by now. But since he can only imagine how hard that just was for her he suppresses a sigh.

"Was Leopold the reasons why Zelena robbed the bank?"

Regina nods silently before telling him

"Among other things yes. I was at a… pretty dark place when Zel robbed that bank. I-I was just done hurting."

Robin is sure that there is more behind it because what Regina is talking about sounds a bloody lot like giving up like… ending things.

But he doesn't push on that topic; knows one painful memory after another.

"And your mum?"

There is a shadow in Regina's eyes, a look that looks a damn lot like hatred and betrayal. Her voice is once again distant, as it always is when her mother comes up

"I told her about 2 months after he came to me for the first time. She told me to stop telling lies. Leopold provided for us and she wouldn't jeopardize any of it just because I was being dramatic."

Its seems Robin's list of people he would like to rip apart got a new name on it.

"So she did nothing?"

Robin is a parent and he really can't imagine how a mother can stand idly by when her child gets hurt like that. But he knows it happens and he can see now firsthand how much it can hurt. Can see the pain so clearly in Regina's dark eyes

"Oh no she did plenty. Just nothing to help me. Zelena tried to get through to her with the same success I had. She tried to tell other people but Leopold was a well-respected judge. No one listened. I tried to run away but I had no money, nowhere to go.

"So one day after I told her that I couldn't do it anymore she hugged me and said she would take care of it. She robbed the bank the same day and got caught."

Robin can hear the guilt in her voice, knows she blames herself for it.

"It wasn't your fault Regina."

"Of course it was. If it would've kept my mouth shut and didn't tell her what Leopold was doing to me she wouldn't have done it. She wouldn't have spent the last 14 years behind bars."

"She was a big sister trying to protect her little one. I probably would've done the same."

The smile she gives him is a sad one

"Zelena finally escaped our home-"

"Did he rape Zelena too?"

Robin interrupts her and sees her flinch at the word rape and he would like to kick himself again.

"No he didn't. She wasn't his type. But our mother was worse enough all by herself."

Robin is so angry, so angry at the people who were supposed to protect the woman in front of him and did nothing but hurt her.

"She moved out as soon as she had the money. She hated to leave me behind but she and mother she… well Zelena had to get out. And she didn't know about Leopold till I was 17."

"Why didn't you tell her? It seems you two were always close?"

"Because when I did tell her, her answer was to rob a bank Robin. I knew nobody would believe me and I know Zel had no way of getting me out. I didn't want to burden her with that too."

Even when she was hurting, even if she was about to break Regina thought about others. She really is something.

"I'm sorry Regina."

He says, not sure what else to tell her. He is so angry on her behalf but he knows that's not something that will help her. So he just keeps holding her hand.

"You didn't do anything wrong, there is nothing to apologize for Robin."

And there is something in her tone something that makes Robin tell her

"Neither did you Regina." She once again only gives him a sad smile.

"Regina?"

She doesn't answer immediately but when she does is rips him apart

"I didn't stop him. I let him."

He shakes his head and takes both of her hands into his.

"Look at me Regina," he waits for her to actually do it and then continues

"None of this is your fault. He was supposed to protect you and there was no way you could've stopped him. You did the one thing you could do."

"Which is what?"

"You survived. And you kept fighting. You just told me that you were done but somehow you found the strength to keep going. To become an amazing cop, an incredible mother and a wonderful human being. That's a lot to be proud of Regina. You did that. All on your own."

A moment of silence then

"I'm proud of you."

It's the first time tonight he gets a real smile from her, one that is honest. On that is colored by surprise and disbelieve but its real nonetheless.

"Thank you."

Then her smile disappears replaced by something far darker.

"Regina what is it?"

"You just said you were proud of me surviving."

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I had to do to survive."

"Regina I-"

"I'm tired and we have to talk to Hans again tomorrow. You should go."

Robin knows when he is dismissed, knows when he should push and when not so he gets up.

"It doesn't matter what you did Regina. Whatever it is, it is in the past where it belongs."

"The thing with our past Robin… it has a way of coming back and biting you in the ass."

Another one of those sad smiles and she guides him to her door. He thought what troubled her so much was what was done to her in the past but it seems it has only been the tip of the iceberg.

What did she do? What did she do that could come back and bite her in the arse?

"Thank you for listening Locksley."

"Any time Regina. See you tomorrow?

"Till tomorrow."

With that she closes the door, leaving Robin confused and heartbroken on her behalf. And with the hope that maybe someday she wouldn't kick him out after being vulnerable with him.

Neither of them sleep tonight.

* * *

Regina's head is hurting, a pounding from the moment she got up. It's not a migraine yet and she hopes it stays that way. Her side is slightly throbbing but its healing.

Yesterday had been… painful to say at least but also somewhat… relieving?

It had felt good to just talk about it with someone she trusts, to share her pain and have someone comfort her.

So as hurtful and headache-inducing it had been… it also helped. A bit.

Either way when she sees Robin today with a coffee for her in his hands she gives him a smile- a real one- and hopes he won't bring yesterday up.

No such luck though.

"Hey there. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Robin and can we… can we not talk about it here? Please?"

He looks at her for a moment, those damn blue eyes full of concern and warmth but he eventually nods and Regina sighs in relief.

"If that's what you want milady. Here drink your coffee; you need to be ready for our pleasant chat with that bloody arse."

She takes the coffee and chuckles and thinks once again how much she likes his accent

Always had a weakness for it.

"A real sweetheart I agree. How is Roland?"

"Better, healing. Asking for you and Henry. And Ayla."

Regina grins and promises they will visit. They are having a normal conversation and its comfortable and Regina feels better- lighter. The dull pain in her head loosing somewhat.

Loosing somewhat till it returns in full blown force. Returns when Gold calls them both into his office, his face telling them something bad has happened.

Again.

"Gold what happened? Do we have another one?"

"Regina I need you to sit down." Regina becomes pale; why does he need her to sit down? If there is another murder she doesn't have to sit down she can deal with that Gold knows that. So what-

"Wait is everything alright with Henry?" There is a panic in her voice as her mind plays out every horrific scenario in which she could lose her son.

"Henry is fine. Nobody got hurt," Gold assures her quickly and both Regina and Robin start breathing again, fear preventing them from doing so.

"Then what happened? Why should Regina sit down?"

Robin sounds as worried as she feels both of them looking at Gold almost begging for answers.

"Someone destroyed your stepfather's grave yesterday Regina."

Regina's ears are ringing, her breath quickens and she feels hot.

"What?"

"The grave is destroyed. And a letter was left there. Addressed to you."

Gold hands her the paper which is still in an evidence bag but it doesn't matter Regina can read it.

She feels like she is about to throw up as her brain fully absorbs the words, when she understand the meaning of them.

How did he know? How could he know? How dare he compare them?

Regina can't breathe as she reads the words over and over again.

_Dear Regina,_

_An eye for an eye_

_but mind you to avenge yourself_

_ain't easy as pie_

_Indeed a punch for a punch_

_or invite your foe_

_for a delicious_

_malicious lunch_

_to dish out revenge_

_and that's a dish best served cold!_

_You're welcome._

_You understand now why I do what I do. Even if you never got the chance to make your stepfather suffer yourself._

_We share the same anger, the same pain. But it will be them who will pay for their sins. Who will count to ten_

_And burn in hell._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone welcome to the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you to Abi for taking a look at it!!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mentions of past sexual abuse and murder
> 
>  

 

Regina is shaking all over; the only thing keeping her upright is Robin. Leopold's grave is destroyed- burnt to the ground. Burnt down by a man who killed five people, burnt down to avenge what her stepfather did to her.

How did he know? She has only told a handful of people.

Her mother, Zelena, David, Daniel and now Robin and she knows none of them told her little horror story to someone else. So how does this fucking sociopath knows her dark painful secret?

And how much else does he know?

She hasn't said a word yet but she can feel many worried eyes on her. Eyes belonging to her team. Gold got Emma, Neal and Archie and Regina knows she has to tell them, has to explain what the killer means with this letter. She doesn't want to, doesn't know if she can but the simple truth is she doesn't have a choice.

This letter changes a lot. They have a motive now. The killings aren't random, this is about revenge. An eye for an eye. The cycle of abuse taken to a new level.

"Regina…what does this mean? What he is talking about?" Neal's uncertain voice rips her out of her thoughts. He is nervous; clearly doesn't want know but is aware that he has to. Emma is unusually calm, reading the letter over and over again.

She has to tell them- thankfully just them for now, Gold assured her but it doesn't make this any easier. Regina can feel Robin's grip on her shoulder tighten for a moment before rubbing soothing circles again. Telling her she isn't alone in this.

She can do this. She has to do this.

"Regina?" Emma asks quietly as Regina still hasn't said a word.

"Maybe we should do this later, give Regina some space," Archie suggests but Regina interrupts him. She has to do this, and not telling it now is only putting off the inventible.

"No we'll do this now. Its needed information and it won't be any easier if I have to tell you it in an hour. Let's just get this over with."

She can feel Robin come a bit closer but he remains silent. He gets that she has to do this now.

"As you all are aware Leopold was my stepfather and that we didn't get along all that well."

Regina takes a deep breath and just says it.

"Leopold sexually abused me in my teenage years and as you can all guess was never punished for it. I've only told this to very few people in my life whom I trust explicitly to keep their mouth shut about it. I do not know how  _he_  found out about it."

There is a moment of silence in the room before Neal speaks up

"I'm sorry Regina."

"I have no use for your pity, Cassidy. I need you to focus. This information changes things, we have a motive now. Let's use that to take him down."

Regina is completely calm, mask perfectly in place. She will break down later.

"We will Regina. But we are your friends not just you co-workers. Are you… I mean I know you aren't okay but… are you okay?" Emma babbles, not sure how to comfort her friend just right now.

"I'm fine Miss Swan. Now stop standing around like a bunch of idiots and get to work."

Both Emma and Neal nod and figure it's better to do as asked. Emma squeezes Regina's shoulder on the way out and Regina manages a small smile. She knows Emma's past wasn't all rainbows and unicorns either so the other woman might understand more than she lets on.

"Regina if you want to talk… you have a lot on your plate right now."

"As I said Dr. Hopper I'm fine. Thank you for the offer though. I have work do to now."

With that Regina stands up and leaves Gold's office- Gold, who has stayed mostly silent but she can see his anger on her behalf. She needs a moment to herself. She walks out, walks to the bathroom and locks herself in. Her head is throbbing but it's nothing against the pain in her heart. Memories crashing down on her, memories of Leopold's hands on her, of him holding her down, of feeling so damn helpless, of feeling worthless.

She's shaking, not from fear but from anger. This pain- her past- it is her pain, hers alone and he had no right to use it, to compare them, to justify killing those people. No matter what exactly happened to him, to this person… Ruby and Ariel were innocents and he dared to compare them.

Regina can't hold back the tears anymore, they break free and god it hurts, everything hurts and she can't breathe. Can't till she suddenly feels arms around her, strong arms holding her. Holding her soothingly; arms here to comfort, not to restrain and she tenses up at first, struggles against it (he immediately lets go) but then she hears his voice, his warm and calm voice and suddenly all she wants is to be held. She lets him hold her and cries.

* * *

Robin wanted to give her space as he saw her storm into the bathroom. He had waited outside, knowing she needed to calm down. But he had waited and waited and when too much time had gone by he followed her.

And now he is holding her, tears streaming down her face and his heart breaks. Regina held herself together so well in there and he is incredibly proud of her, but now everything has to be let out. She is shaking in his arms and god he is so angry, angry that this bloody wonderful and amazing woman is in his arms is crying for the second time within 24 hours because people hurt her.

"Shh Regina, everything will be alright. We will get him. I promise."

He knows he is making a big promise here but he means it. He won't stop looking for this bastard till he is behind bars and far away from Regina.

"You can't promise me that, Robin."

She has calmed down, her head lying on his chest (his shirt is rather wet but he doesn't care) and her arm around him.

"Yes I can. You aren't the only stubborn, bloody brilliant person you know. Together we will get him. I know it."

She chuckles and Robin smiles, relieved. If she can chuckle she is feeling better.

"You are an idiot, Locksley."

"Might be so milady but you still like me."

He can feel her press herself closer to him but he doesn't comment on it, just holds her a bit tighter too.

"How are you? Honestly, I mean."

She stays quiet for a moment but then sighs

"Humiliated. I hate the way everyone is now looking at me. And my head hurts."

"How do they look at you?"

"Like I'm a victim. Like I'm…weak."

Now it's Robin who sighs as he presses a kiss on top of her head.

"That's not how Emma or anyone else was looking at you Regina. They care about you and they hate that you were hurt. And they look up to you."

"Look up to me?"

Robin's heart hurt at the disbelief in her voice

"Yes Regina. You survived. You are standing here, strong and ready to fight. We all admire you for that."

"You do?"

"Yes I-  _we_  do. Regina we can do this. Together. This isn't your fight, it's ours. Let us help, don't push us away alright?"

Once again she stays quiet for some time but when she speaks Robin has to smile

"I'll try."

"Good, milady, that's all I can ask for. So what now? Do you want a break? Back to the case? What do you need?"

"I need to work Robin; I need to get this son of a bitch."

"Okay, then let's do it."

They change their approach, looking at the files with fresh eyes and slowly the tension in the squad room lessens. Lessens, till a certain moron comes by. Great- like this day needs to get even worse!

Jefferson is at Regina's side within seconds, holding a cup of her favourite coffee in his hand and Robin wants to punch him. He knows it's not fair- the other man is only trying to help- and Regina takes the coffee with a small smile. At least she seems to have settled somewhat.

Still… Robin doesn't like Jefferson, doesn't like the ugly bastard (it's a lie, Jefferson is attractive, Robin knows that and it pisses him off) doesn't like him being here.

"I'll leave you guys to work, just wanted to check up on you and make sure you got all the caffeine you need Regina."

Bloody hell, sodding bastard.

Robin puts on a fake smile and says hello before using the excuse that someone still needs to question Hans and walks out.

Bloody coffee bringing bastard.

* * *

Regina is calmer now and when Jefferson brings her coffee and a few pancakes with his world famous homemade apple sauce she actually manages to try both without throwing up. She is doing better now.

Good enough that she is ready to question Hans with Robin. But it looks like she didn't have to bother. Robin tells her he can do this alone, doesn't need her. He seems… upset; very different to the calming and caring man who just spent a half hour in the lady's room trying to comfort her.

She says goodbye to Jefferson and sits down, confused. What is going on with Robin?

Regina then suddenly feels a gaze on her and when she looks up Mal is standing there watching her.

"Good morning dear. Any particular reasons you are staring at me?"

"You look like shit, little one."

Regina laughs at this, it's to typical Mal.

"Thank you for the compliment, dear. You don't look to bad yourself."

But Mal merely shakes her head and sighs.

"I have a break right now and you have coffee and pancakes and you are coming with me."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes."

With that Mal grabs her arm and the pancakes and pulls her into her office. Regina knows she could just say no, but she also knows she needs to tell Mal what happened that morning. She and the other woman are close; not as close as they used to be, but still close and Mal deserves to know.

They sit down and eat in silence for a moment before Regina tells her

"I only have a little time; I need to help Robin with the interrogation."

"The one he just said he didn't want your help with?"

Mal chuckles, remembering Robin's reaction to Jefferson.

"Well that's his problem not mine. I don't know what is going on with him."

Mal laughs at that and then looks at her with wide eyes when she realizes that Regina really has no clue what is going on.

"You don't know what is going on? For a smart woman you can sometimes be rather idiotic."

Regina slaps her at those words

"I'm not idiotic."

"Then you are blind. He is jealous, Regina.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Not what, who. Jefferson dear. He clearly likes you very much and he very clearly does not like your coffee guy."

"Robin isn't jealous of Jefferson Mal, he has no reason to be. There is nothing between me and him."

"You know that and I know that. Robin doesn't. And I know jealousy when I see it dear."

Regina realizes that Mal maybe has a point. Is Robin really jealous of Jefferson?

"Oh great, just what I need now."

Mal sobers up at that, her blue eyes concerned

"What is going on Regina? What was that conversation about in Gold's office about?"

Regina sighs but knows there is no way around. She tells Mal everything, wondering what happened that after years of not telling anyone she has recounted her story three times within the last 24 hours.

"Mal?"

"I should've killed the bastard myself. A heart attack was far too good for him."

Regina can see the fire in Mal's eyes and knows she isn't joking. Mal would've done it and Regina knows that shouldn't make her happy, but it does. It's nice to know people care even- if she does prefer them showing it in less bloody ways.

"He is dead Mal, it doesn't matter anymore. And I don't fancy visiting you in jail too."

"I wouldn't have been caught dear. So how are you holding up?"

"I want him locked up Mal, I want him to get out of my life."

"I bet and we will get him."

"Now you sound just like Robin."

"Smart man. Did he know? I mean before today?"

Regina nods and tells her "I told him yesterday. His reaction was not far off yours."

Mal nod in approval and takes Regina's hand into her

"Good. Don't push him away, okay little one? He is a good guy and-"

But Regina doesn't get to hear what else Mal thinks about Robin when the door is practically ripped off its hinges and Emma stands in the doorway. Regina is just about to tell her that knocking goes a long way when she sees her face.

God, she can't take any more bad news today.

"Emma, what happened?"

"It's Robin. Hans attacked him."

Regina probably would've just dropped to the floor if Mal would've grabbed her to steady her. She is strong, she knows that, but she is reaching her limit. And losing Robin is definitely too much.

She rips her arm away from Mal and run out, runs toward the interrogation room, a room she should've been with him, being his back up. She wasn't there, why didn't she go with him?

She runs, images of Robin broken and bloodied flashing before her eyes, Robin dead, Daniel dead and god- she can't do this not again.

Her heart almost stops when she sees Robin and she notices two things. Blood- and he is sitting up right. While the first thing scares the living crap out of her, the second calms her a bit.

"Robin!"

* * *

Robin looks up and bloody hell, it hurts, but all of his pain is forgotten when he looks into Regina's eyes, sees the fear there. He doesn't know exactly what happened to Daniel but he knows that it happened on a case and that she blames herself for it.

"I'm fine Regina. It looks worse at it is," he tries to reassure her but she just stares at him as she kneels down beside him, studying his injuries. Hans got him pretty good, got him by surprise but Robin is fast, he quickly got the upper hand in the fight but not quick enough for Hans not to have landed some nice punches.

Regina still hasn't said anything and remains quiet as Gold sends both of them to the hospital to get his wounds taken care of.

The doctors work on him and his partner is talking to them but not him. As it turns out he needs stitches and some ice for his head and he has a few sore ribs but nothing is broken. The doctor tells them Robin can go home, just needs to take it easy for a few days and they'll check on him again when he brings his son for his next check up

They joke a bit about the banged up Locksley boys but its only Robin and the doctor who laugh, Regina doesn't even grin. Robin sighs as the doctor tells them he can go home now. Regina drives him home, Gold told them to take the rest of the day off, both of them, using his injury as an excuse to get Regina to take a break.

Roland is with Mulan so they are alone in his apartment.

"If you need anything you know my number," Regina tells him and moves to leave but he reaches for her arm and gently holds her back.

"Regina please. Talk to me. I'm sorry if I did something to upset you."

She rips her arm away from his hold on her and for a moment he thinks she's going to leave, but then she practically explodes.

"You could've gotten seriously hurt you fucking idiot! He could've killed you!"

Her dark eyes sparkle with anger and fear. She is coming closer; they are only inches apart now.

"He could've killed you and I wasn't there. You didn't let me come with you because of some stupid, idiotic, jealousy of a man you have no need to be jealous of! And because you were such an idiot Roland almost lost his father"

His comments about the injuries not being serious- of him being fully able to take care of himself- are ignored. She is angrier than he has ever seen her.

"You don't get to do that Robin Locksley. You can't get me to care about you and then risk your life. You. Can' .That."

Robin doesn't know what to do; whether he should defend himself, if he should comfort her but he doesn't get the chance to get even a word out because the next thing he knows Regina Mills reaches for him and then suddenly her lips crush onto his.

She is kissing him, kisses full of desperation and pain, passionate in a way only Regina can be. Robin is too stunned for a moment, but then he answers her kiss with the same hunger. They kiss and kiss till they are both running out of air and he whispers, almost begs

"Please don't run away again."

They are both trying to catch their breath forehead to forehead.

"Don't ever do something stupid like this again."

"I won't if you won't."

Robin can see how one single tear runs down Regina's cheek and he gently wipes it away.

"I'm scared Robin,"

"I know," he whispers. "Will you tell me why? What happened to Daniel?"

He knows he is asking for quite a few secrets, for a lot of painful stories but he wants to know; wants to know everything there is to know about Regina.

* * *

Regina sighs, trying to get her breathing back under control, holding on to Robin. She doesn't want to talk about it, but he looks at her with those big blue eyes and she thinks  _screw it_.

"Can we sit down?" He nods and leads her over to his couch and hisses when he sits down too quickly, worrying Regina. But he only mutters "a bit sore milady, no need to be concerned."

But Regina worries anyway

He holds her hand, patiently waiting for her to start, start telling another story of her life full of pain. She seems to make a habit of it lately.

"So you were partners…"

Robin starts when Regina stays silent. Talking about Daniel… it hurts

"Yes we were. We fell in love pretty quickly though. He was… smart and kind and so funny."

Regina smiles softly at the memory of her first true love.

"He was a wonderful man, a great cop and he would've been an amazing father," Regina tells him.

"What happened?

"We were on a case, a drug deal gone wrong and we were chasing a suspect. We… we were in the middle of a fight- he didn't want me to be on the streets while being pregnant and I told him that I could handle myself. He was so angry."

One single tear escapes Regina when she thinks back, thinks about their argument, how livid both of them were.

"I can understand that. He wanted the woman and the child he loves to be safe."

Robin is still rubbing over her fingers, his voice calm but it still makes Regina a bit agitated

"I know that Robin. But it was my body and it was my decision. Do you really think I would've let something happen to Henry?

"Not if you can do anything about it Regina. But we both know how unpredictable our job can be. I'm not saying either you or he were right, I'm just staying I understand him."

Regina simply nods because yes, she does too, even if she hates to be handled like a little girl. She had been a grown woman and it had been her right to do as she pleased. Not Daniels.

"What happened on the chase?"

"We lost him, at least we thought we did and got out of the car. Daniel said he would look around and I should wait here. I didn't. I looked around by myself but I… I wasn't as observant as I should've been. I was distracted by my own family drama."

Regina bit her lip not looking at Robin anymore.

"The guy was still there. I don't know why he came back but he did. And I was so busy dealing with my own problems that I didn't see him. He was right there, I should've seen him, I should've stopped him."

She leaves out that she wasn't just distracted, she had a bad altercation with her mother and Leopold the day before- mostly concerning Daniel and their baby- and it has been messy and she… well she has been close to a panic attack.

All of it just had been too much back then, and even though she had been thrilled about having a child with Daniel… she had never been more terrified. That, and the fight with Cora and Leopold and the argument with Daniel, she had just been off.

"I only realized when I heard the loud bang of the gun. I thought about chasing him till I- I saw Daniel going down. I ran to him and…and."

Regina needs to pause for a moment trying to stop those tears from falling. But it's a futile attempt.

"God there was so much blood, so much blood. I called for help and tried to stop the bleeding. I begged him not to leave me, not to leave our son but… he fought so hard but the injury was too severe.

Tears are now streaming freely.

"The ambulance didn't make it in time. He died in my arms."

* * *

Robin now has his arms around her (as much as he can with his sore ribs) and she lets him pull her close

"It wasn't your fault Regina."

He presses a kiss on her brow but Regina merely shakes her head

"Yes it was Robin. I'm a cop, he was in my view. I should've seen him. Daniel trusted me to keep him safe and I failed. Because I couldn't leave my problems at home; because I was weak."

"You aren't weak Regina. Being a police officer comes with risks. Daniel knew that;  _you_  know that. It was a series of unfortunate events. You couldn't know that he would come back. It doesn't make sense that he didn't keep running. You couldn't have known."

He is holding her close now and Regina is too tired, too scared to fight him anymore.

"I-I loved him so m-much Robin. He w-was s-so excited for the baby. He was t-the better o-one of us. A better person, a b-better cop and he w-would've b-been a better p-parent."

Robin put his finger under her chin and lifts her head so she is looking at him. He softly kisses her tears away before telling her, never breaking eye contact:

"You are a wonderful person Regina. You are a bloody good cop and probably the best mother I've ever met. Daniel loved you and it seems he was a great guy; he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault. He knew the risk; you two just had some bad luck. It wasn't your fault Regina, do you understand me?"

"I should've seen him Robin, I should've seen him," Regina cries, holding onto Robin for dear life. He presses a kiss on her hairline and just lets her cry for a bit before telling her:

"I blamed myself for Marian's death"

"Why? It was a drunk driver, you couldn't've done anything?"

Robin smiles sadly at her and holds her close

"I could've insisted that she take some time off. I could've made sure that she had gotten enough sleep. I could've picked her up; I knew how tired she was."

"Robin that's nonsense. You were both working, you were both tired. It wasn't your fault"

Robin lets go of her and puts both of his hands on her shoulder and tells her, his heart breaking for her:

"If Marian's death wasn't my fault why was Daniel's yours? The sodding bastard with the gun killed Daniel, just as the drunken son of bitch killed my Marian. If I'm not to blame, neither are you."

* * *

Regina shakes her head, knowing what he wants to tell her but those stories… they are not the same. She tells him that

"I was there Robin. I could've saved him."

"You had no reason to think he was there. Shooting a cop even though he could've run… was foolish. He might've shot at you and Henry too. That arsehole was probably high as a kite or something. It wasn't your fault Regina, it was his."

He then pulled her back into a hug and let her cry; cry for a good man- a man who deserved so much more than being gunned downed in an alley.

"He sounds like he was a pretty great guy," Robin mutters into her hair and Regina nods.

"He was. And I miss him so much."

She snuggles closer before adding

"Marian sounds like she was quite the woman too."

Robin laughs at that and she thinks for a moment his voice becomes tight.

"She was. You would've liked her."

"I think you would've liked Daniel too."

They remain silent till Regina's tears dry and Robin gets himself back together too. Talking about dead lovers isn't the nicest way to spend an afternoon.

Regina withdraws herself but before Robin can ask why she kisses him again.

"I'm still scared Robin. I don't know what exactly there is between us but I don't want to lose you. I care far too much about you."

Robin strokes her cheek and presses a feather light kiss on her lips. God, he really is good kisser. She could get used to it.

"I care about you too, Regina. And we both know I can't promise you that nothing will happen to me but I will do my best to not die,"

"You'd better not. That would end very badly for you," Regina mutters, dark eyes finding blue ones.

"Yeah, I'd rather not deal with a pissed off you. I prefer being in your good graces."

He kisses her again and Regina answers the kiss just with a touch of desperation.

"Don't get yourself killed and don't disagree with me. If you follow those two things you should be good."

Robin chuckles at that and tucks a raven curl behind her ear.

"I'm a mess Robin. My past is ugly and painful and I'm not… I'm not good with people. There were very few I let close enough to see me… and I'm surprised you haven't run yet."

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to get to know you, Regina.  _All of you_. The beautiful and the ugly, every part of you. I thought I'd never feel something like this for anyone since Marian's death but… you have become very special to me milady."

"And you are quite the good kisser."

"Oh, wait, I've only just begun."

* * *

 

She smiles at him and everything flutters in Robin's stomach. She really has the most beautiful smile in the whole wide world. He loves her smile, loves her chocolate-coloured eyes, loves the way she scrunches up her nose, loves so many things about her.

Robin is no fool- he knows that he is about to fall in love with Regina Mills.

"You are the most fascinating woman I've ever met and I really like your boy. You really did an amazing job with him. And Roland is completely in love with you. I don't want to push you to something you aren't ready for Regina and I know we work together- for now- but I want to get to know you. I don't want to keep pretending I don't feel more for you than friendship."

She is silent long enough for Robin to fear he's pushed her too far after all but then she suddenly kisses him again. There is a small but honest smile on her lips when she tells him:

"I don't want that either. But I'm not an easy person to deal with Robin, and there is still so much you don't know about me. Things I never want you to know and… I don't know how much I can give you. I know how much I  _want_  to give you but I'm not sure if I can. And I'm not sure if that's something you want to sign up for."

"How about you leave the decision for what I'm willing to sign up for to me, milady?"

Robin doesn't know if it's the risk of losing him (it really hadn't been that bad) or all the stress of the case that has stopped Regina from running away again but he also doesn't care.

Stops caring completely when Regina moves onto his lap and starts kissing him- really kissing him. She doesn't say another word, instead presses kisses down his neck and starts grinding against him.

Bloody hell she feels amazing.

Robin stops thinking all together, ignoring the pain in his ribs and arm and pulls her closer (being careful with his touch though, since he is aware of her past) and soon their mouths find each for another passionate kiss.

Robin lets out a moan when Regina presses herself closer, her centre pressed right against where he is becoming harder and harder

"Regina what…"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Well who is he to disobey a direct order?

"Whatever Her Majesty wants."

And he kisses her again. And again. And again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’M SOOO SORRY
> 
> I know its been forever but last semester was batshit crazy. It didn’t have time for sleeping or eating so writing was just off the table. But I’m back!
> 
> Sadly my wonderful beta Abi can’t help me out anymore – a big round of applause please – so I’m already apologizing for all the mistakes which are likely in it.If anyone wants to beta this fic please send me a message, I’d be sooo grateful.Now enjoy and please don’t forget to leave a review.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mentions of past sexual assault.

Robin doesn't remember exactly how they ended up on his couch making out like some horny teenager but he also doesn't care. All the does care about is Regina in his arms, her lips on his, soft skin under his fingertips. God she is so bloody gorgeous.

He moans her name softly pulls her even closer, hands finding their way into silky waves as she grinds against him. If he had known getting himself beaten up would lead to her opening up he would've had his little chat with Hans before today.

Bloody sodding arsehole

But when Regina sucks his pulse point all thoughts about Hans are gone, he is too busy letting his hands roam over her body. But it's only when his finger finds the still clothed breasts and the moan Regina lets out when he tucks at her nipple that nearly drives him crazy. She is so sensitive.

He completely ignores the slight burning pain of his rips, hell-bend of enjoying every moment. Robin is gentle with his touches but when Regina answers his rubbing of her nipples with increasing the pressure on his cock he loses it. Before he can think about it he turns them around so he is on top, pinning her down.

He realizes his mistake in that moment when their eyes lock. Instead of lust and desire he sees fear and guilt hits with full force. Before she can even say something he lets go of her.

"Regina?"

Regina desperately tries to center herself, tries to force the memories back but without much success. She is so glad that Robin is so aware of her, that he realized his error immediately. Things have been going so well, she's been so aroused, his touch has felt so good but the change of position or rather the change of dominance has thrown her off.

She can see the guilt in his blue eyes, wants to tell him that it's not his fault, that he didn't do something wrong, that she is being stupid, she knows he won't hurt her but no words come out. All she can do is whimper, she is so embarrassed. And scared.

And she hates Leopold for it but most all she hates herself. The darkness is right there ready to take her down again. Pain she carries with her for so long, fear that she will ruin everything again.

She is damaged, she knows that and it will hold her back for the rest of her life and she hates it, hates it so much.

She is spiraling but Robin stops her before she loses herself completely.

"Regina? Breathe love, everything is alright. You are okay."

He doesn't touch her just keeps talking to her, his voice warm and calm, slowly centering her back to reality.

She unconsciously reaches out for him, needing something to ground her and he immediately takes her hand in his, the hold firm but still loose enough that she can get away if she needs to.

"He is dead Regina, he can't hurt you anymore. You are safe."

She feels how his fingers make soothing circles on them while he is still trying to give her space.

* * *

Robin can hear how her breathing slows down, how she fights to come back to him and fuck he feels so guilty but he pushes it away. She doesn't need that, this isn't about him.

When she then opens her eyes and finally looks at him, her eyes clear but full of tears he is relived. She is coming back from whatever dark place he just pushed her into.

"Hey there."

He smiles at her, waiting for her to find enough balance to react but when she does…his heart breaks even further.

She apologizes. Her voice so silent and small nothing like the force of nature he knows Regina is.

"Please Regina, don't ever apologize for that."

She had apologized too when she had told him about it the first time and he wouldn't have it back then and he wouldn't have it now.

"I'm the one who should say sorry. I promised to never hurt you and I already royally screwed up."

She shakes her head at him tells him it's not his fault, this is on her.

"Regina look at me."

He waits for her to actually do it and then he tells her, eyes all understanding

"You trusted me to make you feel safe and I knew, well most of the time how to do that. I failed you, not you me. And I promise to do better. We`ll figure this out together."

Regina looks at him and one tear escapes her, a tear Robin wipes away gently.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Locksley. I told you I'm a mess."

"You aren't a mess. You are beautiful and strong and brave and you have to take a lot of shit right now."

His crude way of putting what happened within the last 48 hours makes Regina laugh and Robin has never been happier to hear that breathtaking sound.

"Yeah I guess you could say " _I have to take a lot of shit_ " right now. I`m usually not so… well close to a panic attack all the time you know."

He nods at that and tells her: "Love if I had to be dealing with all you do – and don't think I don't know you haven't told me everything – I'd be lying in my bed curled up and wouldn't get out anymore."

That admission and the honest and real way he delivers it makes Regina feel actually better.

"Thank you Robin. Thank you for being there and not, you know judge."

Because he hasn't not once since they met.

"You are very welcome Regina. Do you need to go home or do you have time to watch a bit of TV?"

He doesn't want her to go but he thinks both of them could use some distraction.

"You want to watch TV with me?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I find I do milady. It's been quite the day and I'd like some peace. Preferably with you. And I really mean just watching TV not more."

She looks at him thoughtfully before telling him

"And that's alright with you, really I mean?"

"Regina I can wait till you are ready, there is no rush."

"And what if I will never be ready?"

She doesn't look at him when she asks him that. It causes him to gently put a finger under her chin and lift her head till their eyes meet.

"Then we work something out. I won't be pushed away that easily Regina. Try to believe that."

* * *

He knows she doesn't but he will prove her wrong , will fight for her, for them. He is aware that those are some big words for the short time they've known each other but he doesn't care

He hasn't felt like this about anybody since Marian and he is not about to lose her. He just won't.

"We'll see. So you said something about watching TV if my memory serves me right?"

He nods, the conversation is over for now. They sit together and watch some senseless TV and slowly he can feel Regina relax. He has to smile when she rests her head on his shoulder.

It feels nice, right.

* * *

Regina is calmer when she comes home smiling when she sees the table set and her son running towards her, throwing himself into her arms. She winces a bit, her side still sore but thankfully Henry doesn't notice.

"Mom finally. Belle and I got Chinese take-out. And then you have to tell me about Robin, he is okay right? Mom?"

Regina is a bit overwhelmed by all the questions trying to take them all in. She is touched by her son's evident concern for Robin and the smell of food reminds her that she hasn't eaten in a while. A lot happened today.

"Robin is fine sweetheart. Just a bit banged up. He can handle himself."

Regina assures him watching him visibly relax. She wishes she didn't have to scare him again but there`s a risk coming with working in law enforcement. A risk that already cost Henry his father and almost his mother and godfather. And now Robin.

Regina hates it but it is what it is.

"Okay. I was worried."

"I know baby but remember Robin and I have each other's backs. We got this."

"I know Mom, I still worry though." A moment of silence and then:" "And I'm not a baby anymore Mom."

Regina chuckles at that ignoring the sharp pain in her heart reminding her that her baby is indeed growing up and that it goes far too quickly.

"Henry you will always be my baby no matter how old you are."

"Even when I'm really old? Like 30 or so?"

Regina decides not to argue with her ten year old that 30 is not even remotely close to old and just laughs.

"Yes Henry even then. So you got Chinese food?"

Henry nods excitingly and drags her in the kitchen where Belle puts the last things in place, Ayla lying to her feet watching every move closely. Well till she spots Regina, then runs towards her jumping onto her with enough force to almost knock her down.

"Hey there my girl."

Regina pets the dog she by now is equally excited as Henry to have and lets her eyes wander over all the food, her stomach grumbling.

"I see someone is hungry. We got a bit from everything you like. We thought you deserved if after the day you had, "Belle ads with a shy smile.

That girl really is a gift from heaven.

"Thank you Belle, you are really a lifesaver."

"It's nothing Regina. So everything is ready to eat and I will see Henry tomorrow as usual?"

"You are not staying for dinner?"

Regina looks at the other woman curiously, Belle usually stays when they bring take out, having become a friend and not just babysitter.

"No thank you. I – I have a date."

Regina notices how Belle's cheeks turn red amused by the girl's shyness about it

"Oh I'm so happy for you. Someone I know?"

"Ehm yes but I'd like to keep it to myself for a bit. I hope that okay?"

Regina gives Belle one of her, at the moment rare honest smiles and tells the girl:

"Of course it is. Have a lovely evening dear."

"Thank you Regina! I will …"

Belle is interrupted by the buzzing of her phone and she quickly reads it before continuing

"Sorry, that was Jefferson. He fixed my car. So I have to go, see you tomorrow?"

Regina and Henry say goodbye to Belle, thanking her again and wishing her lots of fun tonight.

Soon it's just them and lots and lots of Chinese food and there isn't a better way to spend her evening as far as Regina is concerned.

"Mom do you know who Belle is meeting?"

"I have my suspicions dear. But let's wait till Belle is ready to share that okay?"

Henry nods and takes a bite of his chicken, happily telling her about his day and Regina just listens. Enjoying some normalcy.

And is internally chuckling that Belle and Gold actually thought they were good in hiding their mutual crush on each other.

But she would keep their secret to herself for now.

"What did you and Robin do at his place?"

Regina almost choked on her food reminding herself that this is an innocent question, her son doesn't know about the making out and the followed break down.

"We talked. Watched some TV. He really is okay honey."

"You watched TV? Robin really pulled _the I'm hurt card didn`t he_?"

Regina has to laugh at this, her son clearly inherited some of her character traits. Like her sass and her bluntness.

"I-I guess he did. Do you want some more sauce?"

She couldn't really tell him why Robin really wanted to watch TV now could she.

"No thank you. Oh and Mom we have to go candy shopping this week remember? Aunt Zelena's birthday is soon."

Regina nods, her heart becoming heavy as it always does when she thinks of her sister. She had thought long about bringing Henry with her visits to her sister but had eventually decided that them knowing each other is important.

So for the last few years he is coming with her to visit her for special occasions and they had started the tradition of buying Zelena a basket full of different candy. Her sister loves them and it's something Henry could pick out himself for her.

"I didn't forget, I just have to look when the time is right. But we will go."

"This is the last time right? The last birthday in prison?"

Regina has to blink back tears at his question, her son is quite taken by his aunt, has been from the beginning. She and Zelena have tried to shield him from everything but he is a smart boy.

He knows that his aunt his hurting. Henry does only know pits and pieces but Regina made sure he understood that her sister did the wrong thing out of the right reasons. She won't have him think bad of her, not after everything Zelena has done for her.

And her sister has more than once talked with Henry about not being like her, about not being stupid like she had been.

It breaks Regina heart every time.

"If everything works out, yes sweetheart."

He seems satisfied with that answer and they spend the evening with eating their food and talk about Henry's latest comic book, Ayla sleeping at their feet.

It's a wonderful evening and exactly what Regina needed before she goes back to hunting a serial killer and figuring out her feelings for Robin.

She doesn't sleep well tonight but the dreams are less bad than usually. She takes that as a win.

* * *

Robin is waiting for his partner, coffee already picked up, getting ready to follow some new leads.

"Good morning milady."

He smiles warmly at her when she comes in the door, a smile that is answered with one of her ones especially when she sees the coffee.

"Morning Locksley. Thank you."

She takes the coffee and when she sighs in satisfaction after taking a sip Robin's mood improves quite a bit. He hasn't slept all that well, his rips hurting, worrying about Regina and the case.

"You're welcome. How was your evening after you left?"

"It was fine. Henry and I had some Chinese food. It was…nice."

She suddenly looks uncertain but before he can ask if everything is alright she tells him:

"Thank you Robin. For yesterday I mean. You …you were perfect and …thank you."

He looks around if people are watching – they don't – so he takes her hand and squeezes.

"It was nothing but I'm glad I did okay. And I meant every word I said Regina. Every single one."

He makes sure she can see that he is sincere, that he really means it.

She gives him a sad smile and that look, the look that says he is a fool but that she is touched.

He doesn't know what weights so much on her, the secret she can't tell him and he knows all he can do is hope that someday she will be ready to share it with him.

"Mills. Locksley. My office. Please."

Gold is calling for them, already vanished into his office again and the weight of the moment is broken as they both look at each other with a confused look.

"Did..did Gold just say please?"

Regina shrugs at his question and suddenly smirks. "What do you know Regina? Spit it out?"

But Regina only keeps grinning tells him a simple: "Not my place to say anything. Just enjoy his good mood as long as it lasts."

Robin shakes his head but follows his partner into the Captain's office.

"So, where are we with our killer?"

Robin and Regina look at each other with a heavy sigh because they are…nowhere.

"Forensics came back with nothing for the letter. We still are working on a connection between the victims, nothing so far."

Regina tells him very unhappy with the results. Sadly all Robin can add is not much better.

"Except having an anger management problem we don't think Hans is our guy. He doesn't match the profile and has no connection to anyone except Ingrid. I have asked to widen our circle for similar for the way the fire was set. We might get lucky there."

They are hitting on dead end after another but that doesn't stop them from trying. They stayed on the case working every possible angle after leaving Gold's office. Even going so far as asking the public for help but days pass by and still nothing.

It's driving them crazy waiting for a break in the case.

* * *

Regina is nervous when she parks in front of the Chicago Correction Facility nervous how being here will affect her son, how her sister is doing and she just wants it to be over. Wants it to be over but at the other side misses her sister desperately and enjoys those moments which are as close as possible to having a normal birthday.

"Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Yeah. I wanna visit my aunt."

So that's what they do. It is weird even if Regina is used to it by now. They get to have a table in the corner of the visiting room since it's a special occasion. It's far more private and close up then the usual Plexiglas and just one hug is allowed but Regina takes what she can get.

"Happy birthday sis," Regina smiles blinking back tears when she pulls her sister into a quick but strong hug (careful for her to not even see traces of tears, they have a strict no crying rule.)

They hold on tight for a moment before they have to let go again.

"Hey there R."

Zelena smiles at her, a smile that actually reaches her blue eyes. Blue eyes that soon wander over to her nephew and her gifts.

"Aunt Zelena!"

Henry almost throws himself into her arms and Regina's heart hurts every time when she sees the surprised look in her sister's eyes, knowing that the other woman still can't understand why her nephew is clearly so taken with her.

But Henry has a big heart and he may not understand what exactly happened between his grandparents, his mother and aunt but he knows that Zelena tried to protect his Mom and that's all that matters.

Zelena has a special place in his heart.

Regina watches with a smile how Henry gives her the basket with the candy and explains to her what everything is in great detail and her sister pays attention like he would just tell her the most fascinating story to ever be created.

Watching her sister and her son makes her happy and for a moment she can pretend everything is fine. She can pretend that this is a normal family party and not her son visiting his aunt in jail because his mother couldn't keep her mouth shut. Or the fact that he is there without a father because Regina couldn't even manage to have her own partners back.

Or if…

"Earth to Regina. Come back from whatever awful place you just hang out."

Regina rolls her eyes at her sister's expression but is glad for her pulling her from her dark thoughts.

"Sorry. I'm here. So how quickly will you have rotten teeth dear?"

"My teeth are perfect thank you very much. And if they wouldn't be you and Henry would be the only ones to blame."

Zelena jokes but Regina can see the concern in her sister's eyes and she hates it. Today is about her and not Regina so she forces a smile and tells her.

"It's all Henry's fault. He picked them out for you."

"Hey, you are not nice Mom."

Henry teases right back before turning his attention to Zelena.

"This is the last time we are celebrating your birthday here right? You gonna be home with us next year right?"

Now Regina can't stop the tears gathering in her eyes but she can see that her sister is struggling too, struggling to keep it together, to find words.

"Y-Yes Henry. Next year – when everything works out- I`ll be out. I`ll be –

"With us, with Mom and Ayla and me. And next year we can invite Robin and Roland too. Oh wait till you meet them they are so nice. And Robin will teach me how to shoot arrows and I can teach you if you want."

Her son is so excited and Regina still feels so guilty that it takes her a moment to realize that her son just planned in Robin and Roland like they are a fix part of their life.

She doesn't know when that happened or how that could happen so quickly. And she can see that her sister, who is now hugging Henry again and has to smirk - despite all the emotions she feels- at her sister.

"What?"

Regina mutters shooting glares at her sister

"Nothing dear. Just that my nephew invited the guy who is _just a guy_ to my next birthday. That's all."

There are multiple looks exchanged between the two women before Henry peeks up confused by all of it – he just talked about Robin and Roland coming what is the big deal?

"Guys what's going on?"

"Nothing dear. Your aunt is just being annoying."

"Annoying is your mother's code word for I'm right and she doesn't like it. But yes Henry I'd love to meet them and for you to teach me how to shoot an arrow."

Henry smiles satisfied and ignores the rest. Adults are weird sometimes.

Far too soon it's time to say goodbye and Zelena makes sure not just to show how grateful she is but to ensure that Regina keeps taking care of herself.

The goodbye is always the hardest part but when Regina whispers "This is the last time in here," Zelena smiles and nods.

Soon they can at least put on awful part of their past behind them. Or at least trying to.

Henry and Regina are both silent when they leave the Correction Facility and it's only in the car when Henry asks her.

"Can Robin and I go shooting arrows soon? I want to be good at it when aunt Zelena comes home."

Regina has to swallow but tells him that yes she will talk to Robin about it soon but that he has to remember that they are on a big case. He might have to a bit patient.

Henry clearly doesn't like it but he understands. He knows how important his mother's job is.

Regina wants to add something but then her phone rings. She drives to the side, stops the car and picks up worried and happy at the same time when she recognizes Robin's voice.

"Good evening Mr. Locksley what can I do for you? Did something happen on the case?"

Turns out no, all leads were useless again and god this is frustrating but that's not what his call is about. He invites her and Henry to dinner, tells her Mulan has brought over Mexican food but that it's far too much for Roland and him and if they wanna come over.

Regina is tired and emotionally drained but she also really could use some distraction. After Henry looks at her so hopeful she tells him yes they will come over as long as it's alright to bring Ayla.

Regina leaves the dog with Belle but the girl has plans so she has to pick her up. Robin tells her " _not a problem at all darling"_ and she asks herself when he started to call her that and if that's something she likes or something she should threaten him over.

They agree to meet in about two hours at his place giving Regina enough time to shower and get Ayla.

Her shower turns out to be quicker than expected having a very inpatient 10 year old in the same house. They are early when they arrive at Belle's and when she opens the door she looks …pretty

"Hello dear. You look lovely."

Belle blushes at those words and Regina is almost envious of the innocent and carefree smile the girl still has.

"Thank you Regina. You look very nice yourself."

Regina smiles at the compliment even though she didn't do much. Just a bit more make- up than usual, it's just dinner with Robin and the boys and not a date.

Which is when Regina realizes that they didn't actually have one at any point. Well they are also both single parents and are hunting a serial killer …that doesn't leave much time for dinner and candle light.

Not to mention that Regina still doesn't know if a relationship is the right thing. Not as long as Robin doesn't know her secret, too big a lie to take with into a relationship.

A secret she knows she can never share with him. Meaning that she is stuck. She is trying to just enjoy their time together and things wouldn't work out anyway so she probably won't have to think about telling and not telling Robin what lays heavy on her heart.

Regina is ripped out of her dark thoughts by a loud bark and soon Ayla is running towards her.

"Hey there. Were you a good girl for Belle?"

"She was wonderful as always."

Belle smiles but she looks on her watch for the third time so Regina tells Henry to say goodbye and take Ayla into the car

"Thank you again Belle. And have fun with your date."

Belle beams at her and by all the respect and gratitude Regina feels towards her Captain she doesn't know what attracts Belle to him. Those two couldn't be more different but opposites are a draw to each other, Regina guesses.

* * *

Robin's looking at the pillows, or rather what used to be a pillow and is now shredded to pieces. He doesn't know what has gotten into him.

It has been a few rough days with his and Roland's injuries and him and Regina working on the case nonstop and somehow he has finally given in.

Lisa

Lisa is the cat they found at Ingrid's Arendelle's house, she was just released from evidence and no one wanted her and Roland was begging him for a cat for months now and he`s gotten weak.

So he adopted Lisa and she immediately repaid him with property destruction. And of course right before Regina _I'm bloody neat and tidy_ Mills comes.

And Ayla. Robin really really hopes the dog and the cat get along otherwise he is screwed. He doesn't get much time to think about it as the doorbell already rings and Regina and Henry and their dog are standing in the door.

Regina gives him a warm smile but he can see the pain in her dark eyes not surprised rather used to it by now. He also knows that her sister's birthday is today which is mostly why he invited them over in the first place.

"Hello there. I hope you brought a lot of hunger. We have food to feed an entire army."

"We did. Thank you for the invitation Robin. We could really use a nice calm evening."

Robin isn't entirely sure if a calm evening is what the rest of the band is planning judging by the shredded pillows and an overly excited four year old.

"I'm soooo hungry Robin. I could eat an entire whale," Henry ensures him and the young boy`s enthusiasm warms Robin's heart. As does the next scene playing out before their eyes.

An overly excited Roland comes running, the poor cat in his arms and literally screams when he sees Henry, startling both animals and adults.

"Roland a bit calmer please. You don't want to scare the animals do you my boy."

"Sorry Papa but I need to show Lisa to Regina, Henry and Ayla." And Robin can't stop his son from practically shoving the cat in Henry's arms who thankfully is as amazed by the cat as Roland is.

Ayla just watches curiously and Robin is too relieved that no war started between dog and cat yet that he almost misses the grin and the slightly jugdy look Regina throws his way

"Well hello there Lisa. It seems we found the person stealing evidence and bringing it home."

Robin rolls his eyes at her in true Regina Mills fashion – he is clearly spending too much time with her and mutters a:

"I didn't steal anything. The cat needed a home and Roland wanted one and stop looking at me like that. I at least just got a cat you got an _entire_ dog."

"Well I couldn't really get just one half of a dog now could I ?"

"No one likes a smartass Regina."

Robin grumbles but takes Regina's coat and leads them into the dining room and soon all of them are eating, talking, laughing. It is always nice to have some normalcy when working on such a gruesome case.

Even if that normalcy included a dog to his feet and the cat lying on top of the dog. He feared Lisa and Ayla wouldn't get along but they've become inseparable within minutes. Kind of like their owners.

"Regina you said you wanted to talk to me about Roland's doctor?"

She mentioned something at work but things came up and they didn't have time to finish up their conversation.

"Oh yes…it's probably nothing and but Dr. Mendell …he was giving me some bad vibes when we there. I might be overreacting but I think you should look for another doctor."

Henry and Roland are far too busy sneaking food to the animals to pay attention but Robin pays therefore even more. Dr. Mendell didn't do anything wrong but he worked long enough in and with law enforcement to never doubt a cop's instinct especially not Regina's.

He nods and tells her:" Maybe you are but I rather follow your gut here. I will request another doctor at the next appointment."

Robin can see how she visibly relaxes not sure if it's because he agreed to change doctors or because he took her fears seriously or both.

They soon change the topic to shooting arrows and just enjoy each other's company.

* * *

Regina smiles when she sees how Roland drags Henry with him to show him room and allll the games he has. He really is an adorable little boy.

Robin hands her a glass of red wine – she said just one they have to get up early tomorrow and it's a school night. They won't stay for long but Regina enjoys the time they have together anyway.

But Robin seems to have different plans, starting the conversation with a heavy subject

"How was your and Henry's visit with your sister?"

Regina hesitates for a moment and then tells him, somehow glad she has someone to talk.

"It was fine, even if it was painful. I'm glad it was the last time."

"So she will be out by her next birthday?"

"If everything goes according to plan, yes."

Regina doesn't withdraw her hand when Robin takes hers into his but she glances to the door. She doesn't know what exactly is between them but she doesn't want to get Henry's hopes up

"Good. I'm happy for you and Henry. Zelena seems like a good person. Even with the whole bank robbing jail going part I'm sure she is lovely."

She knows he is trying to lighten the mood but guilt hits her as it always does when the conversation shifts to her sister. And without her she would be lovely and free and no one needed to make jail jokes.

Robin seems to sense the change of mood. "I'm sorry Regina that was inappropriate."

"She did it to protect me Robin."

"I know darling. And for that she is one my bloody amazing people list. When the time comes and she needs help I'm more than happy to. Just ask."

"Thank you Robin. Truly."

"How are you? And please don't just say fine."

Regina rolls her eyes at him but appreciates the genuine question. "I'm just glad when she is out and safe. And when I never have to talk to mother again."

"You haven't told me much about your mum but I have to say I'm surprised she pays for Zelena's legal fees."

Regina snorts and takes a sip of her wine. Talking about her mother would usually require an entire bottle but children are here, responsibilities wait for her. And she is a grown woman; she should be able to talk about her mother without needing some liquid support.

"It isn't out of the goodness of her heart dear. We have a deal and she is just upholding the end of her bargain. When Zel is out I thankfully have the possibility to cut all ties with her."

Regina wants nothing more than to never see Cora again but at the same time she misses her. It's twisted and their relationship is dark and painful and Regina isn't sure even kind and understanding Robin would understand her complicated feelings towards her mother.

* * *

Robin watches Regina carefully, as he always does noticing the look she always has when talking about her mother. He sees pain and hatred in her dark eyes but also something like …love and his heart aches for her.

"I'm sorry Regina. I wish you could've met my mother. She was actually the only other person I know who is probably equally stubborn as you are."

Robin just grins when Regina swats him for that comment and shoots him an evil glare which he finds utterly adorable. He doesn't tell her that though.

"I'm not that stubborn."

Now it's over for Robin, he just starts laughing and before he knows what's happening a pillow lands right in his face. He is too surprised to react and catch it so for a moment the world becomes black. When his eyes finds Regina again he can't believe that that just happened

"Did…did you just throw a pillow at me?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about dear?"

Oh so we are playing unfair games here…well two people could play said game and Robin grabs the pillow and before Regina can react he throws it at her, ignoring the sharp pain in his rips.

It was worth every bit when she shoots him another one of her adorable glares but then – when he just grins at her – starts laughing. A real laugh, one that comes from deep within.

He knows that they have to talk at some point about her mother, a painful story he is sure but one he wants to hear anyway. But not today. At some point he will tell her his story about the not so charming parent he has. It will hurt like a bitch but he knows Regina will get it. Just like he will get her.

"You are horrible, you know that right?"

"I'm not horrible milady. I'm actually quite charming. Terrible handsome too.

He comes closer and then presses a soft kiss on her lips, a kiss she answers with the same tenderness. There is no fire behind just a soft sign of affection. Robin is well aware that they are sitting on the same couch things have gotten out of hand last time and he wants her to feel safe.

So the kisses stay innocent and maybe because of that… so meaningful.

He can see that he touched her in the way she looks at him when they part, the softness in her smile, the warmth in her eyes a hint of tears but they disappear quickly.

"You are stunning Regina. In every way."

Her smiles goes even wider and this time it's her kissing him, both hoping that their children are busy. They didn't need to bother because they get interrupted by something else.

The ring of her phone.

He can see the worry in her eyes and when she picks up and becomes pale Robin knows its bad news, really bad news.

"Regina?"

"That was Gold."

"I figured. Do we have another murder?"

She doesn't answer him right away increasing his concern even more

"Regina?"

"Gold and Belle were supposed to have a date tonight, "that sentence is all she says and Robin tries to make sense of it or why that makes her look like she has seen a ghost.

"Okay? Is that the reason why he was in a good mood lately? I don't see the problem?" While he looks at her he picks up on her wording – _were_ _supposed_ to…

"What happened?"

"Belle never showed up. Robin, the most responsible and punctual person I know didn't show up to the date she spent hours getting ready."

"So you are saying..?"

"I'm saying Belle is missing."

And if the girl's disappearance has something to do with their killer that could only mean one thing.

Belle French was in terrible danger.

"Robin, we are hunting a serial killer and Belle is missing.

_Missing_.


End file.
